


La identidad del tiempo

by KuroKaori



Category: Stony Man Series - Various Authors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, ironman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 56,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKaori/pseuds/KuroKaori
Summary: Perdido. Así se encontraba Tony Stark en el año 1936, al cual había viajado culpa de una máquina del tiempo.Allí se encontrará con un joven Steve Rogers antes de que este se convierta en el Capitán América. Su carácter tierno y dulce será como un bálsamo para soportar la pesadilla que está viviendo.Sin conocer a más nadie, sin lugar donde ir y con el terrible peso de sus adicciones sobre la espalda, Tony deberá tratar de encontrar un modo de regresar a su época. Para ello, tendrá que enfrentar a un pasado que se encarga de borrar todos sus recuerdos, imponiéndole una nueva identidad: La identidad del tiempo.





	1. Parte 1

En la medida en que cualquier ser inteligente pueda repetir la idea de cualquier acción pasada con la misma consciencia que tenía de ella en un principio, y con la misma conciencia que tiene de cualquier acción presente, en esa medida ese ser es el mismo sí mismo personal.

John Locke.

**

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de ya no seguir escuchando las quejas del Capitán. Lo había arruinado, sí, lo admitía, sin embargo, si él no fuese exageradamente cuidadoso con cada uno de sus movimientos, habrían podido ganar.

Cansado de escuchar los gritos, tanto de Fury, como del Capitán, se frotó las sienes decidido a ignorarlo de una vez, pero no se esperó que Steve lo siguiera y lo tomase del brazo con tanta fuerza, obligándole a voltearse en su dirección.

Dijo un par de cosas a las que tampoco le prestó atención. Se sentía frustrado y bien era sabido por él, que no podía manejar ese tipo de sensación. Comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, un cosquilleo bastante doloroso y conocido, que demandaba la ingesta de alguna sustancia para olvidar.

Habría suspirado hastiado y habría escapado del capitán, sino fuese por la frase que le escuchó soltar, entre dientes, con sumo desprecio.

"¿Acaso estas drogado, Stark?"

Los sentidos de Tony parecieron reconectarse con el mundo real. De repente, los dedos que le sostenían con fuerza las muñecas, se hicieron reales y la mirada azul cargada de ira, dirigida hacia él, tomó significado.

Liberándose del agarre con un movimiento innecesariamente violento, Tony se acercó al Capitán, acortando las distancias hasta que resultaron ínfimas. Quizás, debió sentirse intimidado por la notoria diferencia de estatura entre ambos, sin embargo, estaba enfurecido y probablemente, aunque no lo fuese a decir nunca en voz alta, dolido.

—Deberías regresar al hielo, Capitán. Tus tácticas estratégicas son tan obsoletas como tú. ¡Oh, me olvidaba! Ni siquiera en tu época pudiste lograr que tu amigo no muriera.

Sabia que había sido cruel. Lo de Bucky, aún era un tema delicado para él y a pesar de que no había tenido la culpa de lo que había sucedido, sabía que cada noche se atormentaba con ello. Por eso, no esperó respuesta. Cobardemente se dio la vuelta y escapó de allí, antes de que él encontrase algo para decirle.

**

Ingresó a su habitación sintiendo esa sensación de ansiedad quemándole las entrañas, causando que sus manos temblasen y el aire le faltara. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Caminó hacia su vestidor y revolvió entre los trajes de alta costura que allí había, sin importarle que algunos cayeran al suelo, hasta que al fin dio con la pequeña bolsita y su corazón pareció serenarse en respuesta.

Tomándola entre sus manos, miró detenidamente varios segundos el polvo blanco en su interior. Su mente gritaba con fuerza porque lo dejase entrar en su sistema de una vez por todas, pero algo dentro de sí, repetía, una y otra vez, las palabras del Capitán.

"¿Acaso estas drogado, Stark?"

Eso era ante los ojos de él, un maldito adicto.

Riendo amargamente, permitió que la bolsita cayera de sus manos y se sentó en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

Toda su vida había admirado al Capitán América. Desde que había visto el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de su padre cuando le habló de él por primera vez, había deseado que llegase el día en que esbozara la misma expresión por él.

¿Cuántas habían sido las noches en las que había fantaseado que peleaba junto al Capitán y juntos, derrotaban a Hydra, salvando al mundo? En sus sueños, él y Steve siempre se llevaban bien y cuando Tony había llegado a la adolescencia, en sus sueños, se llevaban más que bien. Se había enamorado de él, de un completo extraño, 52 años mayor y que, además, llevaba más de 40 años desaparecido. El solo pensarlo en voz alta, hacía que ese hecho resultase patéticamente cómico.

El hecho de conocerle, un buen par de años más tarde, había quebrantado todas sus fantasías. Sus ilusiones habían sido pisoteadas la primera vez que los ojos de Steve le devolvieron la misma mirada con la que siempre le había observado su padre, aquella, que solo hablaba de una profunda decepción; aquella, que en silencio le decía que nunca sería suficiente. Y ahora esto...

Tony se puso de pie, sonriendo amargamente, y dejando todo como estaba, se dirigió hacia su taller.

La sensación de ansiedad estaba acrecentándose, pero, quizás, si se distraía con otra cosa, podría olvidarse de ella.

¿No había encontrado esa mañana, al fin, la ubicación de los laboratorios secretos del Doctor Erskine? Esos que incluso, Howard, desconocía que existían.

Sí, revisar nuevamente sus anotaciones, le haría olvidar.

**

Todos los bosques eran iguales: árboles, plantas, más árboles y en invierno, nieve y frío.

Se hubiese aburrido de dar vueltas por allí, si no fuese porque el traje de ironman le facilitaba las cosas.

Según los cálculos de J.A.R.V.I.S. , estaba a un par de metros de la ubicación del laboratorio, pero frente a sus ojos, no había nada más que vegetación. Llevaba más horas de las que hubiese deseado, buscando un lugar que casi era una leyenda; un cuento para niños, de esos que contaban los padres para hacerlos dormir... bueno, otros padres, que no fuesen los suyos.

Apagó los propulsores decidido a caminar esta vez. Había pensado que, quizás, desde las alturas encontraría algo que le llamaría la atención, sin embargo, se había equivocado.

Avanzó a duras cuestas, a través de las ramas y los caminos difíciles de transitar y por un momento, se sintió agradecido de la existencia del GPS; si se perdía allí para siempre, por lo menos, tendría un funeral que valiese la pena.

Soltó una risilla ante ese pensamiento... que manera más ridícula de morir.

Dio un par de pasos más, cuando tropezó con algo y cayó aparatosamente, por suerte, no había nadie a su alrededor que se riera de ello. Incorporándose, regresó sobre sus propios pasos y descubrió en el suelo, una rendija.

— J.A.R.V.I.S....- habló y como si la IA prácticamente leyera sus pensamientos, procedió con su análisis.

—La ubicación concuerda con los datos. Debajo de usted, hay una construcción de 10 metros de profundidad. Las paredes de plomo son de grosor indeterminado, mis censores no son capaces de atravesarlas. Lo siento, señor Stark.

Tony sonrió satisfecho.

—Gracias, J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo, antes de colocarse de cuclillas y observar la rendija. Nada se veía a través de ella.

Colocando sus dedos dentro, comenzó a ejercer presión, hasta que pudo abrir una puerta – no sin esfuerzo- que se hallaba cubierta de nieve, hojas y barro. Al observar lo que había bajo ella, descubrió un sistema de seguridad, bastante primitivo, que pedía una clave para ingresar. Le bastó con desmontar el pequeño tablero numérico y conectar algunos cables al traje, para dar con la contraseña de éste. Al poco tiempo, la tierra pareció temblar bajo sus pies, obligándolo a moverse hacia atrás y mirar fascinado, como una puerta cedía, dando paso a la aparición de una escalera.

No recordaba vez alguna en la que se hubiese sentido tan encantado por la tecnología de antaño... bueno, quizás, con alguna que otra de las invenciones de Howard.

Sintiéndose ansioso y sin reparar en lo imprudente de sus actos, descendió por la escalera, observando como las luces se encendían a su alrededor.

Se sentía tan excitado con el hecho de que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, todo pareciera funcionar a la perfección. Su corazón daba brincos alegres en su pecho y la curiosidad, lo llevaba a querer analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle del lugar, sin embargo, cuando entró toda la emoción que le había embargado, se convirtió en desilusión.

Al parecer, había ocurrido un incendio allí. No quedaba más nada, que mesas de trabajo ennegrecidas, papeles y archiveros incinerados. El olor a cables quemados, atravesó su nariz como si no hubiese sucedido demasiado tiempo desde que todo había sucumbido al fuego, no obstante, era más que obvio que eso no era así. El polvo acumulado en los objetos, daba cuenta de que hacía décadas que nadie se pasaba por allí.

Caminó por el lugar, escuchando algunos vidrios crujir bajo las botas de traje y, aun así, se sintió curioso por el sistema de iluminación, quizás, esa era una prueba de que el incendio había sido adrede y controlado. Probablemente, el doctor Erskine había tomado sus precauciones y todo se había destruido una vez él había muerto.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose orgulloso de alguien a quien nunca había llegado a conocer y continuó avanzando, a pesar de que una parte suya le decía que era en vano. Probablemente, no encontraría nada en ese sitio.

Dispuesto estuvo de marcharse al fin, cuando divisó un pasillo escondido detrás de un armario. Caminando hacia allí, corrió el mueble y se dio cuenta de que dicho pasillo, no llevaba muy lejos, pero sí, viraba hacía la derecha.

Entró en el estrecho lugar y doblando, se encontró con una puerta, la cual empujó hasta que la cerradura cedió. Las luces no se encendieron, por lo que aprovechó la del reactor que le sirvió para ver que dentro de aquella diminuta habitación, había una manta y bajo ella, un objeto que le superaba en estatura. Descubriéndolo, halló lo que parecía ser una máquina. La forma ovalada y la cantidad de botones que en ella había, poco y nada le dijeron. La miró con curiosidad, incluso, pidió a la IA que la analizara, sin embargo, no hubo manera de averiguar de qué se trataba y con ninguna nota a su disposición, sabía que sería una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo.

— J.A.R.V.I.S....- habló y esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba decidido a llevarse la maquina a la torre.


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que debí decir que voy a actualizar los lunes.

Llevaba demasiados días revisando la máquina. Había descubierto que le faltaban algunas partes, pero no había tenido que ir demasiado lejos para encontrarlas. Repararlas, desconociendo del todo su funcionamiento había sido un desafío, sin embargo, no había nada que Tony Stark no pudiese superar. Por eso continuaba intentando, a pesar no haber obtenido pista alguna sobre utilidad de la máquina.

Sabía que después de varios intentos cualquiera se hubiese sentido desilusionado, pero él no, él estaba tan emocionado, como un niño pequeño cuando obtiene ese juguete que tanto había deseado.

No había descansado, no había comido, llevaba varios días sin bañarse y comenzaba a tener un hedor desagradable, incluso, la taza de café parecía una extensión de su cuerpo. Lo positivo, era que tampoco se había visto tentado por ingerir ningún tipo de droga. Le bastaba con la excitación que lo invadía al descubrir un nuevo entramado de circuitos, que se presentaba ante él, como una adivinanza, desafiándole a decodificarlos.

Según había podido deducir, a dicha maquina le hacía falta una fuente de energía, que obviamente- y luego de hacer algunas pruebas- no era eléctrica, sin embargo, la proveniente del reactor no había sido suficiente.

Recordó que Howard deseaba hacer un reactor que pudiese ser fuente de energía limpia para la ciudad, pero luego de hacer unos cálculos, se dio con que eso era demasiado. Así que, probablemente, debería construir un reactor nuevo o, quizás, probar con otro tipo de acelerador de partículas.

El sincrotrón era un invento de 1952, era consciente de que el doctor nunca había estado en contacto con uno de ellos, no obstante, tampoco había pruebas de que alguna vez hubiese puesto en marcha su máquina, por ese motivo, decidió realizar una prueba.

Al conectarlo a la fuente de energía, la maquina pareció encenderse. Sintiendo su corazón acelerado ante la emoción, Tony observó cada una de las luces que rodeaban aquel ovalo blanco, comenzar a titilar.

Era bastante silenciosa, por eso se acercó un poco más a ella, sorprendido ante la perfección con la que parecía funcionar... pero ¿Qué hacía?

Pronto, una luz azul se encendió en su centro y lo que ocurrió a continuación... Bueno, ni él podía explicarlo.

**

Tony llevaba demasiados días encerrado en su laboratorio. Ni siquiera había querido acompañarlos a las ultimas misiones y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer algo decente? ¿Cuánto sin dormir?

No quería pensar en que era lo que realmente lo mantenía en pie, porque no creía que fuesen las variadas tazas de café que le había visto prepararse cuando se escabullía a la cocina, creyendo que ya todos se habían marchado y no había nadie observándole.

Quizás, ese era su problema, el creer que Tony no podía arreglárselas sin necesidad de consumir sustancia alguna. Probablemente, lo estaba mal juzgando demasiado, después de todo ¿Qué era lo que él sabía de Tony?... Nada. Nunca había podido acercarse a él... ni siquiera, había querido intentarlo.

Steve se paseó nervioso por la sala común y miró a través del ventanal, la ciudad bajo sus pies.

Era el séptimo día desde su pelea con Tony y aún le parecía sentir sobre él, la mirada de los miembros de su equipo, como si esperaran que hiciera algo al respecto, tal vez, disculparse.

Pero ¿Por qué estaban tan inquietos?... Después de todo, Tony siempre se escondía en su taller cuando no era capaz de enfrentar una situación. Además, ambos habían dicho cosas hirientes, no solo él... y Tony, había tocado el tema de la desaparición de Bucky, algo, que aún generaba culpa en él... pero él había hablado de las drogas... Había dado a entender que Tony no era capaz de actuar sin estar bajo su efecto y había visto esa expresión en su rostro, tan angustiada, tan rota. Pero había estado dispuesto a disculparse ¡Por Dios, que si lo había pensado! Sin embargo, Stark había abierto su bocota y todo había derivado a esa pelea y cada vez que reflexionaba acerca de ello, la encontraba más y más absurda.

Si no fuese, porque Stark había puesto su vida y la de los demás en peligro, al abalanzarse de esa forma contra los agentes de Hydra, quizás, el no habría sentido su corazón detenerse de esa manera dolorosa, ante la posibilidad de que algo terrible hubiese sucedido.

Eran un desastre.

Suspirando melancólico, se dio la vuelta y descubrió algunos pares de ojos sobre él. Bruce y Natasha voltearon el rostro de inmediato y nadie dijo nada.

Probablemente, debería subir al pent-house, para ir al taller que Tony, creía, había logrado mantener en secreto. Se encaminó hacia el ascensor, sintiendo nuevamente las miradas de sus compañeros encima.

—J.A.R.V.I.S...-

—El señor Stark, se encuentra en la torre, Capitán.

—Muchas gracias, J.A.R.V.I.S.- respondió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Al bajar del ascensor, se quedó de pie frente a la enorme puerta que daba a la habitación de Tony, dudando entre llamar y marcharse.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que lo sentía, pero que su accionar había sido imprudente? ¿Qué si necesitaba ayuda con su problema de adicciones, no dudase en pedirla?

"No, Steve, no seas estúpido" Se reprendió mentalmente, sintiendo su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Llevaba tantos minutos, de pie allí, sin atreverse a golpear, que hasta se sintió ridículo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

Alzó la mano, dispuesto al fin a llamar, cuando una fuerte explosión lo golpeó contra la pared que tenía detrás y lo hizo caer al piso.

Steve abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza sintiéndose mareado y aturdido. Observó a un par de siluetas de personas acercándose, pero no fue capaz de distinguir de quienes se trataban. Trató de incorporarse y las fuerzas le fallaron.

Un par de manos lo tomaron por las solapas de su camisa y comenzaron a sacudirle, pero él no podía comprender que pasaba, ni de quien se trataba.

—... ¿Hecho?...

Logró escuchar y frunció el ceño tratando de comprender.

—... ¿Hecho?... ¿Hecho? - volvió a repetir aquella voz.

—¿Qué?... Yo no...

—¿Qué le has hecho?... ¿Qué le hiciste a Tony?

—Yo... No sé... No sé- respondió sintiéndose angustiado y al fin, en medio de aquella nebulosa, pudo observar a Bruce frente a él.


	3. Parte 3

Tony había desaparecido. De eso, ya hacía una semana.

J.A.R.V.I.S. había tratado de dar con su paradero, pero no lo había logrado.

Fury había gritado, se había calmado y había vuelto a gritar.

El equipo entero estaba desanimado, contrariamente a lo que Tony había dicho alguna vez, nadie se alegraba con su ausencia. Mucho menos él.

Bruce les había explicado la situación. Aparentemente, Tony había dado o había descubierto- no se sabía- una máquina del tiempo y en esos momentos, se encontraba viajando en alguna década pasada o futura que desconocían.

Tampoco sabían las consecuencias que ese hecho podía tener y la máquina, al parecer, no había estado lista del todo para soportar tamaña tarea y se había autodestruido. Esa había sido la explosión.

La culpa y la preocupación estaban carcomiendo a Steve por completo. El silencio en la torre, nunca le había parecido tan desolador.

Avanzando lentamente hacia el sillón, observó las luces nocturnas a través del ventanal, antes de dar con la presencia del doctor Banner allí. Sorprendido, por descubrir que no estaba en su laboratorio tratando de reconstruir la máquina, estuvo a punto de marcharse y dejarlo solo, antes de que no pudiese contenerse de pedir explicaciones. Sin embargo, algo en su expresión logró que permaneciera allí, como si sus pies estuviesen anclados en el suelo. No recordaba vez alguna en que lo hubiese visto así, tan abatido.

—Tony no va a volver- dijo y solo en ese instante, Steve reparó en la botella de Whisky a medio terminar y en el vaso vacío que había sobre la pequeña mesa.

¿Qué había dicho de Tony?

Quiso preguntarle eso, pero Bruce volvió a hablar.

—No se preocupe, Capitán... La botella ya estaba así- sonrió con amargura —No sería bueno, para nuestro amigo verde... Solo, la estoy mirando, como si eso me sirviera de algo.

—Yo...

—Por favor, Capitán... Tome asiento junto a mí.

Steve hizo lo que le pidió sin atreverse a abandonarlo. Se lo veía perdido, como si, de repente, se hubiese convertido en un hombre más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

— Era una teoría... pero en estos días que pasé investigando, ha tomado más fuerza.

Steve permaneció en silencio, esperando a que continuase.

—El pasado, es inalterable... - explicó sin mirarle, perdido en la oscuridad de la noche y las luces de la ciudad que se veían a través de la ventana. —Creo que Tony ha viajado a él... No sé a qué época, pero eso no es lo importante... Lo importante es la nueva identidad que, de seguro, Tony tomará.

Steve lo observó sin comprender lo que decía.

—El pasado, capitán, es un ente vivo... que se asegurará que los hechos en él, permanezcan inalterables, lo que significa, en realidad, que nadie puede viajar a él.

—Pero Tony...

—Tony pertenece a esta época, a estos años... En cambio, su nueva identidad, si pertenece al a la época en la que sea que esté, porque la habrá creado para utilizarla allí.

—Disculpe, doctor, pero no puedo comprenderle – respondió Steve, angustiado.

—Todo lo que Tony es... El hombre que conocemos, con su carácter desquiciante, su cinismo, su humor ácido, su historia... Todo lo que Anthony Stark significa, será reemplazado por nuevos recuerdos, nuevas historias... acorde a su yo perteneciente al año en el que se encuentre.

—Es decir que... ¿Tony desaparecerá? - preguntó sintiendo como cada centímetro de su piel comenzaba a erizarse a medida que el terror se adueñaba de él.

—Exactamente, Capitán. Tony pertenece a esta época... es incompatible con el pasado. Si no lo encontramos a tiempo... Si no logramos traerle de vuelta...Tony no recordará que alguna vez, fue Anthony Stark.

—Pero... yo, no pertenezco a esta época... quizás, Tony pueda reambientarse y...

—El problema, Cap. Es que Tony no era un hombre del pasado que viajó al futuro, como usted lo ha hecho. El tiempo transcurrió para usted congelado o no, como cronológicamente debe ocurrir. Sin embargo, en el caso de él, ha sido alterado. Es por ello que su mente, su psiquis, irá modificando, cambiando por completo... hasta que el Tony que conocemos, deje de existir y ya jamás pueda regresar. Si esto ocurre, a pesar de que logremos reconstruir la máquina del tiempo, sería como traer a otra persona. Un completo desconocido.

Steve tragó en seco, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Los ojos se le empañaron a causa de la angustia que le atacaba como si se tratase de miles de agujas clavándosele en la carne. No se atrevió a llorar, por más que fuese lo que más necesitara en ese momento, no se halló capaz de hacerlo. Poniéndose de pie, de manera tambaleante, quiso huir de allí, correr lejos de todo lo que lo hería, sin embargo, descubrió que le era imposible. Las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle y sabía que no lo sostendrían por más tiempo.

—Pero... eso no es todo... Hay más. - continuó hablando Banner y Steve sintió que desfallecería. ¿Qué podía ser peor que lo que acababa de decirle?

—¿Qué? - preguntó, esforzándose enormemente por mantener la cordura.

—Como usted mismo lo sabe, Cap. Tony es un adicto...

—¿Y eso...?

—Luego de tantos años consumiendo drogas, es demasiado difícil hacer que un paciente las deje... El síndrome de abstinencia es tan poderoso, que, si las sustancias son retiradas de manera brusca del sistema, el cuerpo no lo resiste. Se produce un shock, que puede provocar un paro cardiaco y obviamente, derivar en la muerte.

Steve retuvo el aliento, cuando la comprensión de la situación atacó todos sus sentidos.

Tony... Dios, Tony...

—Aun, si lográsemos reconstruir la máquina y el pasado, no se "trague" a Tony... ¿Quién nos asegura, que sea capaz de abastecerse de drogas, en una época desconocida, en la que él es un don nadie? ¿Quién nos asegura, que seamos capaces de llegar a tiempo y recuperarlo con vida?

El capitán sintió el mundo darle vueltas, ante la inminente posibilidad de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no significase ni más ni menos que la muerte de Tony. Sentía unas nauseas inmensas atacándole y un sudor frio bajándole por la espalda.

Escuchó una risilla y volteó el rostro para observar a Bruce, que la había soltado. Le hubiese golpeado si las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, no le hubiesen confundido aún más.

—Es ilógico ¿No?... Las mismas drogas que estaban matándole son, quizás, las únicas capaces de mantenerle con vida.

La sonrisilla estúpida que esbozaba en sus labios, no concordaba con la angustia con la que brillaban sus ojos. Tal vez, por ello Steve sentía el impulso de abrazarle y brindarle consuelo, pero se contuvo y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

—Tony, volverá, doctor. Esto... esta situación, no es suficiente para acabar con él- dijo con más seguridad, de la que sentía por dentro.

esta situación, no es suficiente para acabar con él- dijo con más seguridad, de la que sentía por dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ♥  
Muchas gracias por leer :D   
Hasta la semana que viene :)


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa...  
Pido mil disculpas... ando con la cabeza en las nubes y he olvidado que ayer debía actualizar n.nU  
Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Espero que les guste el capítulo ♥

brir los ojos le requirió un esfuerzo enorme, ni que decir de respirar. Cada inspiración era una tortura.

Rodó un poco sobre el suelo en el que se encontraba, sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para ponerse en pie. La tierra había entrado en su boca, pero eso no era un problema. El frío y la humedad sobre su piel expuesta, lo eran.

Irguiéndose un poco hasta quedar sentado, trató de mantener el equilibrio. Todo le daba vueltas.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se hallaba en un desierto.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿En qué parte del maldito mundo estaba?

El viento helado comenzó a soplar inclemente y la humedad en su ropa no ayudaba a entrar en calor. Tony se abrazó a sí mismo tratando, con ello, de mermar un poco el frío que sentía. Se puso en pie a duras cuestas, a pesar de que sus piernas parecían temblar.

Su mente analítica de pronto comenzó a trabajar, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que estaba dándole.

Estaba descalzo, su ropa eran nada más ni nada menos que harapos y la humedad sobre su piel era de aspecto baboso.

"Descomposición y recomposición molecular" pensó y se sintió fascinado, sin que le importase del todo en la situación que se encontraba. Se veía a si mismo regresando junto a la máquina, para averiguar como hacía lo de la teletransportación. Le emocionaba que una tecnología antigua, estuviese tan avanzada.

Estuvo haciendo algunos planes e incluso, realizando algunas ecuaciones mentales, hasta que le dio una punzada de dolor tan terrible que parecía, le partiría el cráneo en dos. Tomando en cuenta de que, quizás, antes de empezar a trabajar, le hacía falta tomar un descanso, se dispuso a ponerse en pie.

Empezó a caminar, tratando de hacerlo en línea recta y esperando llegar hacia algún lugar. Podía divisarse el sol en lo alto, a pesar de las espesas nubes, por lo que pudo deducir que era cerca del mediodía. Debía avanzar rápido, antes de que comenzara a nevar.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando divisó las primeras casas y algunos edificios que se hallaban en construcción. Ese lugar no le recordaba a nada de lo que hubiese visto antes, sin embargo, era una civilización... quizás, alguien le reconocería y le ayudaría a regresar. Ni siquiera importaba si lo hacían por una recompensa, tenía tanto frío y estaba tan cansado, que lo mejor que podría sucederle era volver de una vez por todas.

Al llegar a la calle principal, poco y nada se tardó en comprender que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que las ropas que vestían los niños, que jugaban con una pelota de tela, estaba un poco -por demás- pasada de moda. Ni que decir la que vestían algunos adultos, de aspecto deprimente, que se habían sentado en la puesta de algunas casas, que parecían se vendrían abajo, a conversar. Algunos bebían, algunos gritaban y él no comprendía nada.

—¡Cuidado!

Tony apenas pudo correrse del camino, antes de que una carreta tirada por dos caballos, pasara por donde había estado hacía unos instantes, salpicando barro.

—¡Imbécil! - escuchó que le gritaba el conductor quien le había dirigido una mirada bastante amenazadora y él solo pudo reparar en el hecho de que llevaba una boina sobre su cabeza, de esas tan feas, como las que solían gustarle – pero no se atrevía a usar- al capitán.

Volteándose y tratando de no entrar en pánico, miró a uno de los niños que jugaba cerca de él, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar sus pantaloncillos cortos, sus tiradores y sus medias hasta las rodillas.

—Oye... mocoso...

El niño se volteó a mirarle aterrado, probablemente por sus pintas y quedó de pie, como petrificado. Sus ojos grandes le observaban, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿En qué año estamos?

El niño permaneció de pie, inmutable y Tony se sintió bastante incómodo. Tal vez, debería haber sido un poco más amable... hacer gala de su tan afamado carisma.

—Mil novecientos treinta y seis, señor.

Tony se dio vuelta, a observar a la dulce niña que le hablaba. Su vestido harapiento y sus cabellos enmarañados, daban cuenta de que no pertenecía a una clase social elevada, sin embargo, le gustaba la mirada astuta que ella le dirigía. Nada que ver con la atontada del niño al que se había dirigido con anterioridad... pero ¿Qué había dicho ella? ¿Mil novecientos treinta y seis?

Soltó un jadeo ante la sorpresa y trató de mantener la cordura... aquello no podía ser cierto.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene en el pecho, señor? - preguntó el niño al fin y Tony, miró aterrorizado el brillo de su reactor, que traslucía a través de la tela de la musculosa que llevaba puesta. Llevando sus brazos a su pecho, trató de ocultarla con ellos y avanzó por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Debía encontrar alguna otra prenda para evitar que alguien más la viese.

No consiguió una camisa nueva, sin embargo, el periódico que encontró en un basurero, le serviría para aislar el frio y tapar el reactor. Leyó la fecha en él y espantado, cerró con fuerza los ojos evitando, así, leer las noticias.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo... no podía ser verdad.

Arrugándolo entre sus manos, rellenó la musculosa con él y se sintió un poco mejor, a pesar de que el hecho de encontrarse descalzo, no ayudara. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y la temperatura comenzaría a descender de manera inclemente.

Continuó caminando, sintiendo que, si dejaba de moverse, su mente volvería a ponerse a trabajar, haciéndole enloquecer.

Así que había dado con una máquina del tiempo...

El pánico estaba empezando a atacarle y la ansiedad, a causar que no pudiera respirar.

Necesitaba una dosis... un trago... ¡Lo que fuera! El dolor era tan terrible, los temblores de su cuerpo, tan insoportables.

Trató de respirar profundo para calmarse y no pensar. Dio un par de pasos más y encontró una fila de personas que se apoyaban junto a un paredón, esperando. Los platos de lata entre las manos de algunos, le hicieron comprender que, probablemente, estaban repartiendo comida. Por el momento, aquella era su mejor opción. Con el estómago lleno- o por lo menos, no tan vacío- podría pensar con mayor claridad.

La fila llevó más tiempo de lo que hubiese deseado. El frío, hambre, cansancio y otro tipo de sensaciones, estaban haciendo mella en él, quien se encontraba mirando al piso con más deseos de los que hubiese admitido en voz alta, de tirarse en él y descansar.

Al llegar a una especie de carro metálico, alzó los ojos y observó a una mujer regordeta de cabellos morenos peinados hacia atrás, que llevaba puesta una cofia y un uniforme, ambos blancos, bastante pulcros. Mirándole con mala cara, la mujer extendió la mano hacia él, sin que entre ambos hubiese mediado palabra alguna.

—Yo no...

—No trajiste plato.

Tony negó un par de veces, sin saber que debería sentir al respecto. Ella, por lo pronto, murmuró algunas cosas por lo bajo y miró hacia su derecha, a otra mujer que, observándole, le devolvió una sonrisa. Le costó regresarle el gesto, pero lo hizo, como lo que podría llamar, de manera exitosa. Incluso, había conseguido un sonrojo de ella y un gruñido de la mujer frente a él.

"Bueno... estuve cerca" pensó divertido.

La mujer que le había sonreído, se acercó a él y se presentó como Anne, mientras que, por su lado, él le dijo que se llamaba Ed. Ella le dio un plato y le dijo que podía quedárselo, pero que nunca se lo olvidara y luego, le sirvió de su propio carro, un líquido bastante opaco con lo que parecía ser algunos trozos de papa.

Tony lo miró bastante disgustado, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirla.

Ella continuó hablando, explicando que lo llevaría a un refugio y que por esa noche – solo esa noche- podía quedarse allí.

La construcción, era una especie de galpón gigante con varios catres colocados en filas, que parecían interminables ante sus ojos.

Miró a las personas que se encontraban en condiciones bastante más deplorables que él, en cuanto aspecto físico y vestimenta, pero tampoco se atrevió a decir algo al respecto.

Anne le explicó que allí solo les ofrecían asilo a los hombres y que, del otro lado de la calle, se quedaban las mujeres y los niños.

No le gustaba ese sitio, le parecían deprimentes todos aquellos tipos, con poca higiene y caras maltratadas por las inclemencias del clima, con barbas sin arreglar, esperando a que le asignaran una de esas incómodas camas.

Tony había estado en lugares en los cuales hubiese preferido no estar. Sitios con gente de la peor calaña, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, sin embargo, había una especie de desconsuelo y desesperación en el ambiente, que casi se hacía palpable. O, quizás, era el hecho de que se encontraba en otra época, sin un centavo en el bolsillo y sin nadie que supiera quien era él.

Tomó asiento en el catre que Anne le señaló y sintió crujir las maderas de manera amenazadora y la incomodidad de aquel colchón desgastado por el uso.

Se sintió desvalido al mirar a su alrededor, mucho más desubicado que por el simple hecho de encontrarse en un tiempo ajeno el suyo, sin embargo, pudo sonreír en respuesta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a fingir un estado de ánimo alegre, cuando por dentro no se sentía de esa forma, que incluso, podía asegurar que le salió natural.

Anne le hizo un comentario acerca de lo desabrigado que se encontraba y prometió, al otro día, traerle algo que pudiese usar.

Él le había agradecido de manera cordial y le había llamado "Annie" con ese tono, que agradaba a los demás.

Era curioso, el hecho de que cuando coqueteaba con alguien, la persona se sentía complacida de que usase diminutivos al nombrarla. Aparentemente, eso le funcionaba de igual forma, así fuese el billonario Tony Stark o un simple pordiosero en 1936.

Comió la insulsa imitación barata de sopa, que ya se había enfriado bastante. No había sido suficiente, lo supo, cuando su estómago gruñó de hambre. Ignorándolo, se recostó en la cama y se tapó con la fina manta que allí había. Su espalda se quejaría al otro día, sin embargo, estaba tan agotado que en ese momento no importaba.

Debía planear alguna forma de regresar a su época. Debería haberle preguntado a la niña si estaba en Nueva York. La sede principal de industrias Stark, ya estaba ubicada allí para esos años y era más que obvio, que el acceso a la mejor tecnología de la época, estaba en manos de Howard. Si deseaba construir una máquina del tiempo, debía buscarle a él... o, mejor, a Erskine, quien había construido la condenada máquina que lo había dejado varado allí. Por lo que sabía, el viejo ya estaría trabajando para su padre.

Trató de mantenerse positivo al respecto y luchó por ignorar los terribles temblores y los dolorosos calambres que estaban dándole. El frío que llegaba hasta sus huesos, parecía distraerlo un poco de ello, pero no bastaba. Algo en su cabeza parecía gritarle que era hora de obtener lo que deseaba e ignorar esa vocecilla insistente, le estaba resultando por demás difícil.

Necesitaba un trago... un poco de polvo... algo o iba a enloquecer. Podía sentirlo, la urgencia atacándole, mordiéndole las entrañas.

Esa noche fue muy complicada para él.


	5. Parte 5

Steve observó el amanecer, desde el sillón en la sala. Llevaba horas sentado allí, sin hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que ocurriese algún milagro.

Se negaba a darle por muerto, pero las horas pasaban, los días pasaban y no sabían nada de él.

El silencio en la torre, era pesado. No es que Tony compartiera demasiado tiempo con los miembros del equipo, la mayor parte del día, si no estaba en las misiones se la pasaba en la empresa, de viaje, en fiestas o en su taller, inventando vaya a saberse que cosas. Quizás, el vacío que sentía era la consciencia de saber que por más que lo buscase en esos sitios, no lo encontraría. Tony no estaba ahora a su alcance, no podría ayudarle si lo necesitaba... ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien, eso era lo que lo llenaba de pesar.

¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Había presionado a Tony hasta el punto en que él debió encontrar un nuevo proyecto en el que enfrascarse, para olvidar? ¿Por qué viajar en el tiempo?

En una de las numerosas conversaciones con el doctor Banner, supo que Tony no sería capaz de modificar el pasado, sin embargo, ¿Había viajado él con intenciones de hacerlo, de igual modo? Y de ser así ¿Qué era lo que desearía modificar? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía en marcha algún plan para alterar el presente? ¿Qué se lo impediría? ¿El pasado podría taparle la boca, detener sus pasos, incomunicarlo de alguna forma?

La sola idea de que Tony terminase en alguna especie de cuarto oscuro, sin abertura alguna, angustió a Steve.

Poniéndose de pie, decidido a dejar los pensamientos negativos de lado, caminó por la torre sin rumbo alguno. Hubiese dado lo que fuera para que, en esos instantes, le llamasen a alguna misión, aun a costas de saber que el que no lo hicieran, era algo positivo. Sino lo llamaban, era porque nada malo sucedía.

Suspirando con pesadez, se dio cuenta de que hacia donde estaba yendo era al pent-house, en donde se encontraba la habitación de Tony.

Contrariamente a lo que había imaginado, J.A.R.V.I.S. no había puesto en marcha ningún protocolo de seguridad para impedir que él ingresara a ese sitio. La IA parecía mucho más ausente desde que su creador había desaparecido, pero era probable que simplemente fuesen percepciones suyas.

Caminó por el desastre que era el lugar, observando los enormes ventanales de 270° que allí había. Pisó vidrio molido y pensó en que, luego de la explosión, prácticamente, habían dejado todo como estaba. Ni siquiera habían movido de lugar las cosas que se habían roto por la onda expansiva. ¿Eso era una forma de respetar la intimidad de Tony o había sido producto de la mera indiferencia, en la que la imagen del ingeniero había caído?

Tragando en seco, Steve no quiso responderse a ello. Él ni siquiera debería encontrarse allí.

Caminó hacia la enorme King-size que había en uno de los costados de la habitación y observó las sabanas de seda negra -seguramente importada de algún exótico lugar- destendida. El florero con flores marchitas sobre la mesa de luz, que, curiosamente, no había caído al piso ni se había hecho añicos. Dando vuelta sobre sus talones miró, también, el resto de la habitación, los cuadros destrozados de ese arte abstracto que él no podía comprender, pero que eran carísimos, los libros, las alfombras, las puertas abiertas del walking closet, todo ese lujo innecesario. Todo gritando Anthony Stark como si fuese un sello tácito, la marca de ese hombre tan pequeño con un ego tan impresionante.

Tomó asiento sobre el colchón, que cedió bajo su peso de manera agradable y permaneció en silencio, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba en un nudo de angustia.

Si Tony estuviese allí, de seguro lo sacaría a patadas.

¿Por qué, simplemente, no pudo tratar de ser su amigo?

Sintiéndose repentinamente agotado y a pesar de saber que estaba violando gravemente la intimidad del dueño de casa, Steve se decidió por recostarse un rato sobre esa cama. Nunca antes había faltado a lo que creía correcto, jamás había dejado de lado las reglas, que justamente en ese momento y en una parte de su mente, le decían que no debería estar allí. Sin embargo, no quería seguirlas, porque tenía la sensación de que, por haberlas respetado por tantos años, en ese instante, se encontraba precisamente allí, lamentando esa ausencia.

Disimuladamente y sin querer pensar en lo extraño de su accionar, olisqueó las sabanas en búsqueda de un aroma distintivo, a colonia importada y quizás... a algo más. No obstante, estas no olían a nada más que a humo.

-.-

—Gracias, cariño- fue la frase que Tony había utilizado, cuando Anne dejó frente a él un roído y grueso sobretodo y un par de desgastados zapatos.

A pesar de que la mujer le miró extraño cuando preguntó, pudo saber que se encontraba en Nueva York. Al fin una buena noticia desde que se encontraba allí, suponía que eso facilitaría las cosas.

Se lavó el rostro y se peinó lo mejor que pudo en los baños comunes del refugio y mirándose en un deslucido espejo, deseó tener a mano su rasuradora. Su barba lucía descuidada y crecida, desprolija, como nunca antes la había tenido.

Sabía que su aspecto dejaba mucho por desear, pero cuando se hallase en frente de Howard, podía convencerle de que lo dejase trabajar para él con sus habilidades en ingeniería. Iba ser un poco difícil no lucirse por demás y mantener la tecnología de la época como estaba, pero podía hacerlo. Los cambios en el pasado, podían afectar de manera terrible el futuro, pero ¿Qué tan buenos eran los años a los que pertenecía? Agradables para él, evidentemente, no.

Llegar a industrias Stark le había resultado una tarea ardua. Había conseguido que un carrero le hiciera el favor de alcanzarle allí lo más que pudiera, sin embargo, la mitad del camino había tenido que hacerlo a pie. Sus zapatos y las mangas de su pantalón, se habían embarrado de manera inevitable.

Caminó por el hall de entrada, apreciando la decoración que allí había, comparándola con la que tenía en la actualidad. Definitivamente, las alfombras color vino y las arañas en el techo no eran de su agrado, sin embargo, podría haber conservado las vitrinas con los modelos a escala de las tecnologías producidas por la empresa. Los aviones, tenían tal detalle, que le simpatizaban.

A paso seguro, avanzó hacia el mostrador en donde se hallaba la bonita secretaria a la cual le sonrió. Margaret, como había podido leer en el gafete que ella llevaba, le observó sin disimular su gesto de desconfianza.

—Buenos días – saludo, apoyando sus brazos en el mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Mi nombre es Edward Star...kenson- dijo reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber pensado en un apellido con anterioridad — Y me gustaría ver al señor Stark.

La mujer soltó un resoplido burlón y una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Aparentemente, el pedido le había resultado gracioso.

—El señor Stark no se encuentra disponible, pero si quiere, puedo concertarle una cita. ¿Su apellido era Starkenson?

—Margaret, cariño- la llamó con tono coqueto, pero ella no pareció impresionada —Sé que no concertaras ninguna cita, créeme, tengo consciencia de mi aspecto y sé que debes estar pensando que soy un loco.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y no respondió.

—Pero, también sé, que, si me permites hablar con el señor Stark, él te lo agradecerá sobremanera.

—Déjeme adivinar... ¿Es usted un ingeniero? - dijo ella con fingido tono confidente.

—Sí, cariño... Al fin nos entendemos-

—Allí- dijo señalando a una sala de estar y Tony se volteó a verla, descubriendo a varios hombres, vestidos de manera formal, que se paseaban, inquietos y desanimados, por el lugar —Hay una fila de ingenieros, deseando hablar con el señor Stark... si quiere, puede formarse.

Tony sintió sus sienes palpitar a causa de su enojo y una sonrisa, poco agradable, se formó en su rostro.

-.-

Quizás, no debió llamar a esa mujer bruja, tal vez, tampoco debió intentar burlar la seguridad del lugar para hablar con Howard, ni golpear a uno de los guardias que, con ademanes poco amables, trató de sacarlo allí. Probablemente, si no se hubiese comportado de esa forma, en esos momentos no estaría tirado en un charco de barro, empapándose por completo y recibiendo los golpes de cuatro extraños.

Tal vez, hubiese sido más prudente ser menos arrogante.

Al Capitán América le hubiese agradado enterarse de que, al fin, había aprendido la lección. Pensó con amargura, en el instante que trataba a duras cuestas de ponerse de pie.

Revisando con los dedos que no se le hubiese aflojado ningún diente, sintió en su boca un metálico sabor a sangre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, posiblemente, si hubiese dejado de sonreír le habrían tenido un poco más de consideración.

Caminó por aquel callejón de mala muerte y pronto se halló en la calle principal.

¿Dónde iría? ¿Qué sería de él a partir de ese momento?

Sintió sus manos temblando, su cuerpo otra vez demandando y cerró los ojos con fuerzas para ignorarlo. Iba a enloquecer, la necesidad lo estaba matando.

Llegó a un parque y tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Miró hacia todos lados, con la esperanza absurda de que, en algún punto de ese maldito lugar, alguien tuviese la respuesta de donde hallar lo que buscaba. Pero era algo estúpido, lo sabía.

Apenas llevaba un día en esa época – del que realmente tuviese consciencia- y ya estaba totalmente perdido. Se miró las palmas y las cerró con fuerza al notar el temblor, antes de llevarse las manos al rostro y frotarse la cara. Estaba sudando frio y su estómago vacío, estaba revuelto.

Una, dos, tres inspiraciones profundas y tuvo que contenerse de gritar. Su corazón palpitaba violento en su pecho, su mente estaba nublándose.

No lo soportaba, no iba a soportarlo.

Se puso de pie tambaleante, decidido a buscar la forma de distraerse... quizás, si encontrase algo que comer, todo estaría mejor.

Caminó por las calles embarradas de Nueva York, tratando de encontrar algún lugar en donde le dieran un poco de sopa, como el puesto en el que había estado el día anterior. Probablemente, debería regresar, pero no estaba seguro de poder resistir la vuelta.

No halló el puesto, sin embargo, si vio personas comer de la basura. Él no lo haría, no llegaría el día en el que, Anthony Edward Stark, estuviese tan desesperado como para hacerlo. O eso pensó.

Al cuarto día se quebró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capi :D ♥  
Hasta la próxima actua :)


	6. Parte 6

Despertó tiritando del frio y tomó cuenta de la nieve que estaba comenzando a caer. Sospechosamente, durante un par de días, el clima había sido clemente con él, pero ya no más. Debería hallar un lugar para quedarse o, seguramente, moriría congelado.

Se puso de pie sintiendo un ligero mareo y el dolor de los huesos que aún no se acostumbraban a que durmiera sobre una banca, sumándole a eso, el hecho de que llevaba algunas semanas caminando, sin rumbo alguno, siendo el descanso insuficiente. No era capaz de recordar donde estaba, solo sabía que aquel lugar ya no era Manhattan. Buscaba algún refugio o algún sitio donde le brindasen alimento. Tenía la sensación de que le habían dado un plato de sopa alguna vez, pero no podía recordarlo.

Tenía hambre, últimamente, siempre la tenía.

Avanzó por los callejones detrás de la manzana de restaurantes, buscando algo de la noche anterior. Aun no amanecía del todo, por lo que la mayoría de sitios de comida permanecían cerrados, cosa que disminuía su posibilidad de pedir alguna sobra que no haya sido metida en los cubos de basura.

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos lo puso en alerta. Un hombre, arrastraba de los cabellos a una mujer, que iba maquillada por demás y llevaba un vestido color vino, tan corto que permitía ver sus ligueros y sus medias color carne. Ella iba descalza, probablemente, en el forcejeo había perdido los zapatos.

"Una prostituta" pensó Ed. Las mujeres de esa época eran demasiado recatadas como para usar un vestido con tan poca tela y mucho más, si hacía tanto frio.

Ella gritó cuando el hombre la arrojó a los cubos de la basura y se abalanzó sobre ella, golpeándole con fuerza en el rostro.

Iba a violarla, evidentemente, iba a hacerlo. Pero ¿Realmente, se puede violar a una puta?

"Tú sabes que sí" le dijo una vocecilla a Ed, quien, confundido, decidió que lo mejor era ignorar aquella situación.

Se dispuso a marcharse de allí, había dado la espalda a ello, pero la imagen de un extraño hombre de acero, apareció en su mente como si de un relampagueo se tratase.

"Esas no son cosas que un superhéroe haga" escuchó de nuevo la vocecilla y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

Iba a continuar, pero una voz diferente, le reprendió.

"¡Anthony Edward Stark, no te atrevas a marcharte!"

Ese nombre... ¿A quién pertenecía ese nombre? Unos ojos azules le miraron con reprobación. Eso le bastó para avanzar hacia aquellos extraños y tomar al hombre del abrigo que tenía puesto, para sacarlo de encima de la mujer.

Lo arrojó con violencia contra el suelo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a golpearle. Se sentía bien hacerlo, cada puñetazo en la cara de ese extraño, calmaba su hambre, calmaba su dolor... sus ansias por ingerir algo que lo sacase de esa realidad.

Cuando tomó consciencia de lo que hacía, se levantó de encima y lo observó desmayado. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, pero no importaba. Dándose vuelta hacia la mujer, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ella lo miró temerosa y algo confundida aun, fue por ello que le sonrió, para infundirle confianza.

¿Fue un sonrojo el que vio en sus maquilladas mejillas?

Aceptando el gesto, ella se puso en pie, sin embargo, dio un grito de dolor. Aparentemente, se había lastimado la pierna. Observando allí, donde estaban sus medias rotas, Ed vio la herida. Era superficial, pero sangraba bastante y por ello, resultaba dolorosa.

No hubo muchas palabras entre ellos. Ella no intentó justificar su estado, mentir, tal vez, diciéndole que no era una mujer de la noche. Él tampoco preguntó, realmente, no le importaba.

La acompañó hacia una vieja casona, que, suponía, hacía de prostíbulo clandestino. Cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de madera, él no pudo evitar observar las ventanas fuertemente cerradas. Le pareció un poco extraño no ver a otras mujeres que fuesen sus compañeras, pero probablemente, el que fuese de día tendría que ver con ello.

—Si quieres, puedes pasar... El servicio correrá por cuenta de la casa- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa que trataba de ser amena. Después de haber escuchado su escueto gracias, esta era la primera vez que ella le dirigía la palabra, a pesar del tiempo en que habían permanecido juntos.

Edward miró a la mujer, su maquillaje corrido y sus ojos marones bastante apagados. El abrigo de piel apolillado, que habían encontrado cerca de la esquina de ese callejón en el que la habían atacado y la sangre reseca que se veía en la cortadura de su labio, que, seguramente, pronto comenzaría a inflamarse, al igual que la mejilla que también estaba magullada.

Sintió pena por ella al notarla desvalida y lo último que le atacó, fue excitación ante la propuesta.

—Preferiría, si tienes, un plato de comida- respondió y la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se borró, siendo suplantada por una expresión de alivio.

"Está bien, me veo como un vagabundo, pero tú debes tener un montón de enfermedades de transmisión sexual" pensó sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido.

Al ingresar a la casa, caminaron por un pasillo con paredes alfombradas en rojo y dorado. Doblando a la izquierda, atravesaron una cortina hecha con bolitas de cristal rosa y dieron con un salón, en donde había algunas mesas redondas con manteles blancos, algunos sillones de cuero marrón y en el centro, una especie de escenario con cortinas azules, que escondían las bambalinas. A uno de los costados, una barra de bar y detrás de ésta, una vitrina con variadas bebidas alcohólicas. La luz allí era tenue y estaba ligeramente coloreada de rojo, gracias a las capsulas de vidrio colorado, en donde se encontraban las lámparas.

Así que se encontraba en un cabaret...

Un ligero olor a alcohol, encierro y sexo, inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir asqueado y necesitado. Su garganta estaba seca y su vista, aún permanecía insistentemente sobre la vitrina de las bebidas.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y volteándose a observar el pasillo que había dejado atrás. Una mujer vieja y de figura estilizada, maquillada en abundancia, claramente con la intención de ocultar sus marcadas arrugas, le miró con tal expresión, de soberbia y desafío, que hubiese hecho sentirse pequeño a cualquiera. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan crueles.

—¿Quién es este, Silvie? - preguntó, sin voltearse a ver a la mujer que acompañaba a Ed.

Él reparó en el hecho de que recién conocía el nombre de la muchacha a la que había rescatado, pero le llamó aún más la atención la ropa de la anciana, cuyo vestido de seda oscuro y largo, era demasiado recatado para un lugar como ese.

—Él... me salvó. Un hombre, pensé que era un cliente... Yo iba a traerte el dinero, lo juro- la llamada Silvie, hablaba de manera atolondrada, enredando su discurso, como si tuviese temor. —Pero el tipo me atacó y...

Solo una mirada de la otra mujer, la hizo callar y luego, con el mismo gesto severo, dejó de prestar atención a Silvie, para mirar a Ed.

—Mi nombre es Edwad Starkenson...- dijo y ese nombre le sonó un poco extraño, sin embargo, no reparó demasiado en ese hecho.

—¿Starkenson? - preguntó alzando la ceja.

—Si... Yo, encontré a Silvie, un tipo la atacaba... y...-

—Y... supongo que ella, va a pagarte a modo de agradecimiento.

—No... digo, si... bueno...- habló sintiéndose nervioso. No recordaba vez alguna, en que alguien le hubiese hecho experimentar tal sensación.

La mujer, nuevamente, miró a Silvie.

—Utiliza la habitación 5. Lava las sábanas al finalizar.

—No son sus servicios los que requiero.

La mujer volteó su rostro en su dirección, dirigiéndole una mirada de desconfianza.

—¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio? - preguntó, marcando las palabras de manera peligrosa.

—Le he pedido... un poco de comida.

—Dale un plato del estofado de anoche y que se largue- respondió la mujer, luego de unos segundos en silencio, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Necesitaran a alguien que las proteja... Yo puedo hacerlo- habló sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no hay nadie que cumpla ese rol aquí? - habló, girándose en su dirección y dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante. Ed, ya estaba acostumbrándose a ellas.

—Yo... Ella está golpeada. Un tipo la atacó.

—Ella quiso engañarme y trabajar por su cuenta, sin que yo me entere- dijo y volvió su rostro hacia la muchacha —Ahí tiene las consecuencias.

—Sé preparar tragos...y... y... tocar el piano y, además, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, puedo ser de ayuda. Solo quiero un sitio para quedarme y comida ¡No pido más!

—Pides demasiado... y no tenemos piano- respondió ella, manteniendo el gesto desafiante.

—Solo será un plato de comida al día...- aclaró

—Está bien- dijo y al fin, la vio esbozar un gesto diferente, esta vez, una ligera y complacida media sonrisa. Miró a Silvie —Aliméntalo y dale el cuartito de arriba- ordenó, antes de marcharse.

Silvie lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo avanzar por el pasillo por el que habían ingresado, por el lado contrario a la puerta de entrada -o salida-. A ambos costados, había varias puertas, de las que supuso, serían las habitaciones en donde atendían a los clientes. Al final del pasillo, se encontraron de lleno con una puerta enorme, que no se parecía a las de las habitaciones.

Silvie sacó una llave del bolsillo de su abrigo y procedió a abrir el cerrojo. Al atravesar dicha puerta, se encontraron en un pequeño patio interno en donde se podían ver ambos pisos con los que contaba la casa, unas columnas finas hacían de galería en el piso de abajo y ayudaban a sostener la galería del piso superior, el cual, poseía las mismas columnas y estas sostenían el techo.

Desde donde Ed estaba parado, podían verse las puertas que daban a diversas habitaciones. Había una escalera en el centro del patio, que permitía el acceso a la planta alta. En ambos pisos, había varias masetas con plantas.

El lugar se veía bastante acogedor y parecía que ni siquiera pertenecía al mismo burdel que había abandonado hacía tan solos unos minutos atrás. Incluso, se escuchaba la voz de algunos niños, pero no era capaz de decir de donde provenían.

se encontraron en una pequeña cocina en donde varias muchachas, en ropa interior, y varios niños, compartían el desayuno en una mesa redonda.

—Madame Le Piné, brinda asilo a todas las mujeres que, por diferentes motivos, hemos quedado en situación de calle. Algunas, incluso, venimos con nuestros hijos- comentó Silvie, esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

"Que alma caritativa" pensó, con sarcasmo, Ed.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - un niño de unos tres años corrió hacia Silvie y ella se colocó en cuclillas para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—Michael, ¿Cómo te has portado?

—No ha querido tomar el desayuno, hasta que tu vinieras.

Alzando el rostro, Silvie se encontró con una muchacha morena, muy bonita, que le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo- dijo ella y en ese momento, la muchacha y varias más, repararon en la presencia de Ed, quien sonrió de manera incomoda ante las miradas inquisitivas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro, mami? - preguntó Michael, llevando su pequeña mano al labio partido de su madre.

Silvie se puso de pie y miró a las demás muchachas.

—Chicas- habló —Él es Edward Starkenson... Mi salvador-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa :D
> 
> Hay alguien?  
Lamento muchísimo la demora en actualizar... Estas semanas estan resultando un poco complicadas para mi.   
A la noche trataré de subir el capítulo que les debo :D  
Gracias por su paciencia ♥


	7. Parte 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda ♥
> 
> Trataré de publicar la semana que viene, pero no prometo nada :C   
Ando con muchos parciales :C  
Muchas gracias por leer... Espero que les guste el capítulo :)  
Besos ♥♥♥

La habitación de Tony se había convertido en el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba en los últimos días. Aún tenía un poco de dudas de si debería o no acomodarla, sin embargo, le pareció que era probable que el ingeniero agradeciera el gesto. Después de todo, no husmearía sus cosas, sino, que todo le recibiría en condiciones agradables cuando regresase. Esa era la intención de Steve.

Lo de la máquina del tiempo iba realmente lento. Por lo que había entendido, el doctor Banner apenas había logrado restaurar la mitad de las piezas, pero no era capaz ni siquiera de animarse a decir como encajaban unas con otras y mucho menos, como funcionaban.

La frustración que sentía era tan grande que, por momentos, no se creía capaz de controlar sus ansias por destruirlo todo.

Extrañaba a Tony... más de lo que quería admitir.

Steve alzó los vidrios rotos que había en el suelo lleno de hollín, antes de tirarlos a la basura. Las condiciones en las que todo se hallaba, le hacían más notoria la ausencia. Por eso no deseaba pensar.

Había repintado las paredes y había acomodado los cuadros destrozados en un rincón, sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Por un momento, se había planteado el hacer nuevos cuadros para la habitación, pero no se había atrevido y, restaurar los de Tony, tampoco era opción. Ese montón de manchas y de sujetos cúbicos, no eran su estilo.

Volteándose a ver uno de los cuadros, se preguntó si aquella mancha azul y roja, y la gran estrella a la que le faltaba una punta, significaba su escudo... o si tenía algo que ver con él. Quizás, el centro destrozado y faltante de esa obra, tuviese la respuesta.

¿Qué veía Tony en ellos? ¿Lograban despertarle algo o simplemente, eran un capricho, uno más de sus lujos, que solo servían para esconderle entre ellos?

Las horas que había pasado en ese lugar, le habían permitido saber que, aunque todo gritaba Anthony Stark, nada hablaba del verdadero Tony. Probablemente, el único lugar que decía algo de él, era su taller... y ese estaba todo destrozado. Steve reparó en ese hecho unos instantes, tratando de buscarle algún significado oculto, sin embargo, pronto desistió. El ser artista, - o al menos intentarlo- la mayoría de veces se trataba de imaginar cosas que, probablemente, no existieran.

Cuando finalizó con el piso, se detuvo un instante a observar lo que había estado haciendo en esos días. La habitación se veía bastante más decente. No creyó que eso le hiciera sentir mejor, pero, era como si Tony se hubiese ido a un lugar cercano y pronto fuese a regresar.

Volteándose y dispuesto a marcharse, observó las puertas del walking-closet. No había entrado allí y no sabía si hacía falta acomodarlo.

Se dirigió hacía allí y al ingresar, se sorprendió del tamaño de aquel lugar. Nunca antes, había visto tantos trajes y zapatos juntos, es más, ni siquiera sabía que la ropa de un hombre pudiese tener tantos diseños y colores diferentes. Se le hacía tan innecesario.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó el rostro de Steve, la primera en días.

Avanzó por el lugar observando que había varias prendas de vestir regadas por el piso. No parecía que la onda expansiva hubiese llegado hasta allí y eso le causó curiosidad. Tony, seguramente, había revuelto todo el día que se pelearon... o antes. No podía saberlo.

Tomó algunas de las remeras que estaban tiradas y las acomodó en las perchas, sin saber si pertenecían a ese lugar. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con las demás cosas, teniendo un criterio propio de donde deberían ir, hasta que, debajo de algunos trajes, halló ropa interior.

Sonrojado a más no poder, Steve observó los boxers y calzoncillos, debatiéndose entre dejarlos ahí y marcharse o guardarlos también. Los había de diferentes estilos, colores oscuros, colores chillones y algunos tan pequeños, que hasta resultaban atrevidos.

Recordó la ropa interior que había usado en su época y pensó en que cualquiera que perteneciera a esos años, al observar estos modernos, se sentiría tan escandalizado como él lo estaba en esos instantes. Incluso, la primera vez que le dieron un boxer, se sintió igual de horrorizado, a pesar de que ahora se había acostumbrado a usarlos... pero... lo que usaba Tony... ¡Dios!

Tratando de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, tomó la ropa interior y se dispuso a doblarla para acomodarla dentro de los cajones de uno de los muebles. Al abrirlo, encontró dentro de él una caja de madera blanca, que fácilmente, se podría confundir con una de zapatos.

Debía ignorarla. Eso iba mucho más lejos de lo que se había planteado hacer, sin embargo, sus manos cosquilleaban por tomarla, por abrir y ver que era lo que había allí. Sabiendo a Tony, tan bueno con las tecnologías, no era posible que él guardase algo importante en ella o ¿sí?

Finalizó de guardar la ropa interior, decidido a olvidarse de esa caja. Terminar de acomodar la habitación, le había llevado demasiado tiempo, tanto, que ya había oscurecido.

Salió del lugar, sintiendo aún deseos por descubrir lo que había dentro de ella. Una inquietud, que parecía no abandonarle.

Esa noche, no pudo dormir.

-.-

Miró la caja fijamente por unos instantes y se arrepintió de tenerla entre sus manos. Había llegado demasiado lejos, pero aún estaba a tiempo de detenerse. Si la abría, si la revisaba... habría roto las reglas de las que tanto se vanagloriaba seguir al pie de la letra.

Steve se mordió los labios con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que su mente inventaba motivos para justificar su accionar.

No era algo malo si Tony no se enteraba. Ni siquiera iba a mentirle, solo omitiría el asunto y ya. Quizás, dentro de esa caja hubiese alguna clave para llevarse bien con él y el conseguir algo como ello, sería beneficioso para el equipo.

Con gesto dudoso, alzó la mano y tomó la tapa de la caja para retirarla lentamente. Lo primero que vio, fue una bolsa de terciopelo negro y, alrededor de ella, algunas cajas rectangulares.

Tomó una de las cajas y al abrirla, lo que halló no fue de su agrado. En ella, había varios paquetes de jeringas descartables con sus respectivas agujas y una cinta de cuero prolijamente doblada. Sintiéndose bastante disgustado, cerró esa caja y abrió otra, en donde halló algunas bolsitas de plástico transparente, en donde, claramente, se veía que habían contenido una especie de polvo blanco.

Steve se sentía decepcionado. No solo por el hecho de que no había encontrado otra cosa más que los vicios de Tony, sino, porque dichos vicios se habían vuelto tangibles de esa forma. Como si antes, a pesar de saberlo, pudiese negarse a sí mismo el hecho de que Tony se drogaba.

A punto estuvo de tomar aquellas cosas para hacerlas desaparecer, cuando, simplemente, cayó en la cuenta de que sería en vano. Tony tenía el dinero y los contactos suficientes como para conseguir ese tipo de sustancias en un dos por tres.

Enojado sin saber del todo si era con Tony o consigo mismo, se decidió por devolver esa caja a su lugar, sin embargo, la bolsa de terciopelo capturó su atención de repente.

Tomándola entre sus manos, sintió su estómago revolverse ante la posibilidad de encontrar algo desagradable allí. Lentamente, procedió a desatar los cordones que la mantenían cerrada y extrajo de ella, una bolsa transparente. En ella, vio algunos brazaletes de un centro de rehabilitación -Tony lo había intentado, concedió con amargura- y también se encontró con algunas fotografías. La primera que pudo ver, era la de un Tony de unos tres años, que vestía un bonito traje de marinero, muy de los '40 (cosa que se le hizo gracioso) sentado y prestando su atención al objeto que sostenía entre sus dos pequeñas manos: una especie de pelota metálica que irradiaba una potente luz blanca. Típico de los Stark, siempre rodeados de tecnología.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Steve, quien tomó la bolsa transparente, para sacar todo su contenido.

La siguiente fotografía, era de 1974, por lo que decía en el dorso. En ella, María Stark, tan hermosa como la recordaba, estaba sentada en un lujoso sillón antiguo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos, a un pequeño Tony de 4 años. Ambos, sorprendentemente, parecidos. Ambos, sorprendentemente, bellos.

Hubo algo en esa fotografía que no le agradó, pero por más que la miró detenidamente, no logró deducir que era.

La siguiente, María y Howard, junto a otras personas que no sabía quiénes eran. Aparentemente, era una fiesta de esas pomposas a las que los Stark acostumbraban a ir. El vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que María llevaba puesto, le quedaba estupendo y Howard, de no ser por ese ceño fruncido en un gesto duro, se vería muy apuesto.

Volteando la fotografía, leyó en el dorso la fecha 24/12/76 cena beneficio, Navidad. Paris.

¿Dónde estaba Tony?

Quizás... se había quedado dormido en alguna parte. Después de todo, era muy pequeño.

Dejó de lado esa fotografía, para encontrarse con otra de la familia. Está, parecía más una portada de una revista, a pesar de que no tuviese letras que lo evidenciaran. En ella, Howard, Maria y Tony, quien estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre, vestían de manera elegante y sonreían a la cámara. En el dorso se leía 1978.

Cambió de fotografía, en ella podía verse lo que parecía un acto de finalización de primaria. Tony se veía encantador con el gorro de egresados y su traje. Aparentemente, para esa época ya había aprendido a esbozar su sonrisa de portada de revista. Estaba sosteniendo un diploma y un profesor, también vistiendo traje, apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro. Luego, había una fotografía de él solo.

La próxima fotografía, eran un mayordomo y Tony. El hombre pasaba su brazo por el hombro del joven de aproximadamente 15 años, en un gesto afectuoso. Ambos sonreían con calidez.

Pasó esa fotografía, para encontrarse con una en donde Tony y Howard aparecían, junto a una especie de robot que les llegaba a ambos a las rodillas. Howard extendía una mano hacia él, sin embargo, ninguna hacía su hijo. Tony esbozaba una sonrisa forzada y su padre, mantenía un gesto serio.

Un sentimiento amargo invadió a Steve. De repente, muchas cosas que tenían que ver con el comportamiento de Tony, se volvieron más claras para él. La solemnidad en las fotografías con sus padres, le producía un nudo en la garganta.

Él también había tenido problemas en su familia, su padre no había sido un santo y su madre, había sido una mujer por demás entristecida y sumisa. Probablemente, por ello, las imágenes en donde claramente se podía ver una familia que no era feliz, le afectaban de esa forma.

Al ver esas fotografías, no era difícil deducir que Tony se drogaba al observarlas. Tal vez, esa era su manera de encontrarles un significado diferente. Uno mejor, probablemente.

Un papel amarillento apareció ante sus ojos. El color de aquella hoja, dejaba entrever que tenía varios años y los dobleces, daban cuenta de que, al principio, no había sido plegada con prolijidad. Lentamente, tratando de no romperla, Steve extendió la hoja y sonrió enternecido con lo que encontró en ella. Había un dibujo, más que ello, un monigote, del Capitán América, sosteniendo la mano de un niño y sobre la cabeza de ambos, escritos en una letra infantil, los nombres: Steve y Tony, indicando de quienes se trataban.

Steve dobló el dibujo, sintiendo calidez en su pecho y una bonita sensación de alegría. Le hubiese gustado estar allí, en ese momento en que un niño de hermosos ojos avellana, realizaba esos trazos con la ilusión infantil plasmada en su rostro, para decirle lo bien que le había quedado y darle un abrazo.

Sonriendo enternecido aún, tomó la siguiente y más reciente fotografía. Ésta parecía haber sido tomada por el mismo Tony, quien tenía el brazo estirado hacia donde evidentemente estaba la cámara. Junto a él, se encontraba la señorita Potts ambos llevaban gorros navideños y sonreían alegres.

Halló una fotografía en blanco y negro de un joven Howard, la más antigua de las que había visto. En ella, el padre de Tony posaba junto a otros hombres, algunos con batas, los demás de traje, delante de ellos, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un motor de un tanque de guerra y detrás, se veía un cartel en el que podía leerse "Exposición de tecnología y armamento militar 1937"

Luego de ello, se sorprendió al hallar la siguiente fotografía. En ella, casi en un primer plano, estaba él, Steve Rogers, antes del suero.


	8. Parte 8

Ed abrió los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. El sol de la mañana le daba de lleno en el rostro. Incorporándose lentamente, trató de adivinar donde estaba, hasta que poco a poco, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Estaba en la habitación, que le habían dado en aquel burdel. Aquel lugar no era grande, contaba con un pequeño catre, frente a él, la pequeña ventana por donde entraba el sol y a la derecha de la misma, una silla, una mesa sobre ella, había una jarra y una palangana de acero, junto a la cual, había una brocha de afeitar y un pan de jabón. Un pequeño espejo colgaba de la pared. Frente a la mesa, a pocos pasos, estaba la salida. Nada más había allí.

Al estirarse, sus huesos se quejaron adoloridos, los años estaban comenzando a pasarle factura.

Bostezando, se llevó una mano al pecho para rascarse y allí descubrió los periódicos que se había colocado hacía unos días, para aislar el frio. Se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la misma ropa con la que había ingresado al lugar, incluso, sus manos estaban negras, inmundas.

Silvie lo había llevado a esa habitación y él se había arrojado al catre apenas ella terminó de explicarle que el baño estaba en la planta baja y se hubo marchado. Se había quedado profundamente dormido.

¡Carajo!... de seguro, Madame Le Pine estaba planeando sacarlo a patadas de aquel lugar.

Levantándose de golpe, se dirigió hacia el espejo para mirar su reflejo. Su estado era deplorable, los cabellos revueltos, la barba crecida, las mejillas hundidas a causa de haber perdido peso.

Volvió a rascarse el pecho, decidido a quitarse los periódicos, probablemente, ellos además de la mugre que llevaba encima, eran la razón de su picazón. Al quitar el primero, vio un extraño resplandor asomar por la musculosa que llevaba puesta. Sintiéndose alarmado, se quitó esa prenda, observando los papeles caer al piso.

Horrorizado, descubrió un extraño objeto brilloso allí, en su pecho.

Su cabeza dolió terriblemente en ese momento y tuvo que acallar el grito que quiso escapar de sus labios. Llevándose las manos a las sienes, hizo presión en ellas.

Miles imágenes se agolparon en su mente.

Una pelota brillante, un raspón en la rodilla, un hombre ¿Howard Stark? ignorándole.

Una fotografía de su padre con el Capitán América... El mismo Howard mostrándosela y sonriendo con orgullo.

Una mansión enorme, un pasillo solitario, una mujer saliendo de una habitación, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Howard saliendo tras ella, llamándola.

—¡María!

Un hombre de traje, llamándole.

—Anthony... es hora de ir a la escuela.

Una mesa navideña... él solo en un enorme salón.

Un acto escolar... el maestro apoyando su mano en su hombro. Él mirando a los demás con sus familiares.

Un premio a un proyecto de ciencias. Su padre sonriéndole a la cámara.

Un muchacho, ofreciéndole drogas, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Flashes... miles de flashes. Fiestas, sonrisas vacías, hipocresía.

Pepper, contándole un chiste.

Un beso en medio de la oscuridad.

Una graduación... Bruce.

Un accidente... Un funeral.

Un secuestro.

El reactor. Un traje mecánico.

La voz de un locutor.

—¡Anthony Stark! ¡Genio, playboy, multimillonario, filántropo!

La gente gritando.

¡Iroman! ¡Ironman!

El hielo. El Capitán América... Steve.

"¿Acaso estas drogado, Stark?"

Un laboratorio en medio de la selva... una maquina extraña.

—¡Basta, Basta, Basta!

Tony se encontró a si mismo sentado con uno de los costados pegados a la pared y golpeándose la frente contra ella.

Ahora lo recordaba... Él era Anthony Stark, hijo de María y Howard Stark y había viajado en el tiempo... pero ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué sus recuerdos habían desaparecido de esa forma?

Su cuerpo volvió a arder en ansiedad, tuvo que inspirar profundamente varias veces para poder calmarse y ponerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban y el llanto se agolpaba en su garganta. Quería gritar, quería romper cosas... Deseaba drogarse ¡Dios, algo, para olvidar de nuevo esa realidad!

—¡Basta, Basta!- se reprendió tirándose de los cabellos y se acercó nuevamente a espejo. Debía salir de allí. Debía crear la jodida máquina del tiempo. Pero ¿Cómo lo haría, si volvía a olvidarse de las cosas?

Respirando profundo, observó la jarra. Estaba llena de agua.

Procedió a lavarse el rostro e incluso, cuando halló la navaja, se afeitó por completo. El estilo de su barba, se le hacía demasiado moderno para esa época, además, del hecho de que él nunca la había sabido mantener... Tenía un barbero que se encargaba de ello. Aunque, también estaba el hecho de que, probablemente, el mantener su rostro limpio le ayudase a recordar mejor quien era, por si aún corría peligro de olvidarse de las cosas.

Tembloroso, tomó el saco que le había pertenecido, con la finalidad de ocultar el reactor nuevamente. Ignorando el temblor que aún le recorría de manera electrizante el cuerpo, salió de la habitación.

Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Silvie al pie de ella. La muchacha, ya estaba maquillada en exceso y tenía un vestido verde, igual de corto que el que le había visto la primera vez. Entre sus manos, llevaba una muda de ropa, que, aparentemente, era para él.

—Al fin despiertas- dijo y le sonrió.

—Madame Le Pine ¿Se ha enojado conmigo?

—Ella ha insistido con que te dejásemos descansar. Dijo que eras inútil así de agotado.

—Qué amable- soltó irónico, cuando llegó a ella.

—Esto te lo manda ella... Ordenó que te bañaras y de inmediato te presentes a trabajar.

—Gracias- respondió tomando las cosas de su mano, para encaminarse hacia el baño.

—Oye... Ed.

—¿Sí? - se volteó a ver a la muchacha.

—Te ves muy bien así...- habló ella y se señaló su propio rostro.

Tony sonrió de manera encantadora.

-.-

Tomar un baño había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en días e, incluso, le había permitido aclarar sus ideas.

Tenía una teoría acerca de lo que había sucedido con sus recuerdos y, a decir verdad, no le agradaba para nada.

El pasado estaba convirtiéndolo en parte de él.

Decir que no estaba preocupado, sería mentir descaradamente.

Para multiplicar sus males, estaba el hecho de que no podía soportar el peso de sus adicciones. La abstinencia estaba atacándole de manera inclemente, -tenía que admitirlo de una vez- los temblores en sus miembros le estaban haciendo las cosas difíciles y, ni qué decir, del hecho de llevar un par de horas preparando tragos que no podía beber.

Era un maldito infierno, en el que él mismo se había hundido. Su propio infierno personal.

Si no conseguía alguna droga de inmediato, iba a enloquecer. Podía tomar un trago, sí, pero sabía que eso arruinaría las cosas y regresar a la calle no era una opción que le resultara agradable. También, estaba la posibilidad de preguntarle a alguna de las chicas sobre donde conseguir alguna substancia. Sin embargo, no contaba ni con un centavo para ser capaz de pagarla.

Por esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba tomándose la desintoxicación demasiado bien, pero no tenía fe en que durase demasiado.

—Ed, lleva un whisky a la habitación 10.

El aludido alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con el gesto serio de Madame Le Pine. La mujer estaba al otro lado de la barra, pero se había apoyado a esta para quedar muy cerca de él. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba distraído, pero al observar el lugar, se encontró con un número de unos 20 hombres gritando obscenidades y riendo mientras miraban embobados el baile de Miranda, una de las chicas más jóvenes allí.

Tony volvió su rostro hacia Madame Le Pine, pero la mujer ya se hallaba en la otra punta del salón, hablando con un hombre de unos 50 años que reía a gusto. Ella también sonreía, pero Tony era capaz de divisar algo escalofriante en ello.

Decidido a hacer lo que le ordenaba, tomó un vaso y sirvió whisky en él. El anhelo que le creció fue tan grande, que no pudo evitar voltearse y beberlo de un solo trago. Suspiró aliviado al sentir el líquido quemando su garganta al bajar y a punto estuvo de mandar todo al carajo, para servirse otro trago, cuando su mano tembló y el vaso cayó al piso haciéndose añicos.

De inmediato se dispuso a alzar los vidrios del suelo, tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Si se tardaba poco, no llamaría la atención de Madame Le Pine y podría tomarse otro trago, antes de llevar el de la habitación 10.

Se sintió ansioso, casi desesperado por finalizar. Su cuerpo parecía bullir de deseo. Por eso, sus movimientos fueron torpes y terminó por lastimarse la mano con uno de los vidrios.

Cuando vio su palma sangrando, le pareció que algo dentro de él se silenciaba. La ansiedad parecía haber disminuido y con ella, los temblores de sus miembros. Se sentía bien, extrañamente, se sentía un poco adormilado. Lejos de que le molestase el dolor, parecía, le había dado un poco de paz... Aquella, que hacía días no tenía.

Lo sabía, su cerebro estaba liberando endorfinas, para equilibrar un poco la sensación punzante, sin embargo, el efecto había ido un poco más allá de ello y había calmado por esos segundos, el síndrome de abstinencia. Incluso, se había olvidado de que hasta hacía solo unos segundos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un trago.

Tony esbozó una mueca, que se asemejó a una sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el vidrio que todavía estaba incrustado en su mano y lo hundió un poco más.


	9. Parte 9

Los ojos le dolían, a pesar de que estaban cerrados. Su cuerpo, parecía que ya no ardía, sin embargo, se sentía como si cada uno de sus miembros pesase una tonelada. Moverse e incluso respirar le había sido difícil en las últimas semanas, era por ello que la mínima mejoría, se agradecía.

Abrió los ojos y luchó para que sus parpados no volvieran a caer pesados. Trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero la visión estaba borrosa.

El olor a sopa se le hizo conocido.

Alguien tarareaba una canción.

—Al fin estás despertando-

—Agua, por favor- pidió en un hilo de voz. Su garganta estaba seca y sentía su estómago arder.

—Aquí tienes, Steve... Tómala con cuidado.

Sintió sus labios empaparse con el fresco líquido y su garganta se sintió aliviada. Sin embargo, la prisa con la que bebía, causó que se ahogase y comenzara a toser. Las suaves palmadas en su espalda, lo ayudaron a volver a calmarse.

Cuando la visión de Steve se aclaró, pudo ver a Bucky, su mejor amigo, mirándolo de cerca y sonriéndole.

—¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó él y una mano fresca, se apoyó sobre su frente. —Parece que la fiebre ha bajado.

Steve cerró los ojos unos instantes, disfrutando la sensación de esa mano sobre su piel. No recordaba nada, pero podía asegurar que, otra vez, había tenido una neumonía o una infección o vaya a saberse qué, no importaba. Lo único que interesaba, es que su propensión a enfermarse se estaba volviendo un problema... una carga para su anfitrión.

—Lo siento- se disculpó. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había visto obligado a hacerlo. Enfermarse era un gasto de dinero y de energías para aquel que se encargaba de cuidarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te disculpes... Tú no tienes la culpa- le reprendió su amigo.

Steve observó a Bucky ponerse de pie y alejarse de él. Llevaba puesto su traje marrón, por lo que supo, se iba a trabajar. Algo dentro de él, quiso pedirle que se quedase, sin embargo, sabía que Bucky no podía hacerlo y por ello no dijo nada. Se sentía tan desvalido, siempre le pasaba cuando se hallaba enfermo.

A veces, deseaba no ser tan débil, de ser así, él también podría trabajar y no sería una carga.

—Escúchame, Stevie... En la mesa, te he dejado un plato de sopa. Y junto a ella, por si te sientes con ganas, te he dejado la carpeta con lo que vimos en clases, así adelantas los trabajos para la semana que viene. Hemos avanzado bastante en perspectiva y color... y hace poco tuvimos una clase con un modelo vivo.

Steve asintió a lo que Bucky le decía, a pesar de haber entendido la mitad. Sus ojos querían volver a cerrarse y él ya no estaba dispuesto a pelear contra ello.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, el sol entraba potente por la pequeña ventana que había en esa improvisada sala de estar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, Steve observó a través del respaldar del sillón en el que se encontraba, la mesa que había en el comedor-cocina. En ella, pulcramente colocado, había un plato tapado con un repasador y junto a él, la carpeta de la que Bucky le había hablado.

Tomando asiento, se decidió por comer un poco de sopa. Realmente, no tenía mucho apetito, pero en los últimos días había estado alimentándose muy mal y por esa razón, recuperarse se hacía una tarea más difícil para su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó su almuerzo, tomó la carpeta de Bucky entre sus manos y miró por unos instantes la tapa de cuero marrón. Abrió la carpeta y halló en ella los primeros dibujos que habían hecho al empezar las clases. Algunos paisajes de la ciudad, incluido en ellos, el edificio de industrias Stark. El detalle y los sombreados con los que Bucky los había adornado, daban cuenta de su talento.

Steve sonrió y continuó pasando las hojas hasta toparse con los trabajos de perspectiva. Dibujos de la ciudad y del campo, a dos y a tres puntos. No se le hizo demasiado complicado.

Había algunos dibujos, especialmente de algunas damas, que estaba seguro, no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaban enseñándoles. Su amigo era un mujeriego sin remedio.

Continuó mirando hasta que halló los dibujos de anatomía. Primero, encontró algunas manos, masculinas y otras femeninas, algunas hojas más adelante, se hallaban algunos dibujos de los músculos. Hasta que empezaron a detallarse los torsos.

Steve recordó la única clase con modelo vivo a la que había asistido. Una muchacha de unos veintiséis años, vestía unas ropas muy finas. Fue extraño imaginar su desnudez bajo esas telas, para poder dibujar.

Observó los torsos femeninos que Bucky había trazado. Aparentemente, a él la tarea no le había resultado complicada. Las curvas de las caderas, las del abdomen e incluso los senos, parecían una caricia, como aquella tela había acariciado el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Miró embelesado los detalles que su amigo se había esmerado por crear, hasta que, al cambiar la hoja, el asunto se volvió incómodo.

Anatomía masculina. Piernas fuertes, manos grandes, torsos con una fina capa de vello y músculos marcados. Tan bien dibujados, que parecía, podías alzar la mano y tocarlos. Sentir cada suavidad y cada dureza, con la yema de los dedos.

Steve tragó en seco y se odió a sí mismo. Odió el deseo que sentía arder dentro, odió la necesidad, odió el hecho de que mirar le causase angustia, pero no pudiese evitarlo.

Su piel parecía arder y su cuerpo vibrar a causa de la excitación. El naciente cosquilleo en su entrepierna, le hizo apartar, al fin, la vista y cerrar el cuaderno con fuerza.

Apenas pudo contener un sollozo y retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Era asqueroso, era enfermo... despreciable, pero no podía librarse de ello ¡Por Dios que lo había intentado! Había tratado de ignorar todos esos sentimientos, había tratado de fijar su atención en algunas muchachas, pero todo había sido en vano. Sus esfuerzos, habían sido inútiles, porque nunca había conseguido que sus hormonas reaccionaran con ellas, de la misma forma que reaccionaba ante un... hombre.

Esa era la razón por la cual, sabía que todo estaba mal con él.

Se sentía sucio, se sentía despreciable y tenía miedo de que, quizás, fuese contagioso. Si Bucky pasaba por lo mismo, no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió al sillón donde había pasado las últimas semanas. La congoja que estaba atacándole, era tan grande que creyó, su corazón fallaría. Debía tratar de descansar, seguramente, de esa manera podría poner paños fríos a su mente y pensar con claridad.

Tapándose con su manta, deseó no tener que hacer nunca los dibujos de anatomía.

-.-

El beso era por demás demandante. Las manos callosas lo acariciaban sin pudor alguno y él se dejaba hacer, rendido ante aquellos toques y la sensación de seguridad que solo podía sentir entre esos fuertes brazos.

Alzó sus propias manos, temeroso por tocar. La dureza al tacto, la suavidad de la piel caliente. Todo era tan excitante.

Envuelto en un abrazo que parecía doloroso. Derritiéndose, en cada roce de esas palmas que parecían cubrirlo todo, él quería más.

Ansioso, se dejaba hacer, se dejaba besar y tocar. El placer le recorría por completo, fuego ardía en su interior.

Un hombre tocándole y se sentía bien, tan bien. Quería más, lo deseaba todo.

Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con un rostro muy cerca de él. Sobresaltado, dio un pequeño respingo y retuvo el gritito de horror que había luchado por escaparse de su garganta. Cuando su mente se clarificó, notó a Bucky, apoyado en el respaldar del sillón donde estaba descansando. Su amigo, le sonreía con un deje picardía asomando a sus ojos.

—No te escuché llegar- dijo, Steve, sintiéndose sobresaltado aún.

—Iba a dejar que tuvieras dulces sueños, pero, mejor convertir tus sueños en realidad.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres, Buck-

—Cuando te escuché gemir, pensé que era una pesadilla- su sonrisa se ensanchó y Steve, a pesar de que no comprendía la situación, sintió su rostro arder.

—¿Qué...?

Bucky soltó una pequeña risilla y miró directamente hacia su entrepierna. Bajando el rostro en la misma dirección, Steve descubrió que... cierta parte de su cuerpo, estaba por demás animada.

—¡Oh, por Dios! - exclamó sintiéndose horrorizado y humillado en partes iguales, al instante en el que trataba de cubrir con sus manos, sus vergüenzas.

La burlona carcajada de Bucky, no se hizo esperar.

—Yo... no es lo que piensas- trató de justificarse, inútilmente, Steve.

—¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarse! - respondió Bucky, tratando de contener su risa —Es perfectamente normal, Steve... Tranquilo- intentó calmarle, a ver que no podía superar su estado de abochornamiento. —A veces, eres tan correcto, que ni humano pareces.

Steve bajó el rostro sonrojado.

—Está bien... ¡Oye! No es para tanto- continuó Bucky sintiéndose enternecido —Si quieres, cambiamos de tema... Tengo muy buenas noticias para darte.

Steve alzó la mirada y para dirigirle una expresión de curiosidad.

Irguiéndose, con aires autosuficientes, Bucky volvió a hablar.

—Estás viendo al nuevo encargado de Tom's restaurant- sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Felicitaciones! - soltó, Steve, sintiéndose muy contento por él. Sabía lo mucho que su amigo se esforzaba y aquel ascenso, era por demás merecido.

—Y... eso no es todo. Me han dado un adelanto, para que pueda festejar- dijo moviendo las cejas de manera graciosa.

—¡Muy bien!

—Y... viendo que mi mejor amigo, se encuentra en tal estado de... salud.

—Buckyyyy- le reprendió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Su amigo rió divertido y le palmeó, con algo de fuerza, la espalda.

—¿Qué mejor, que festejar con su debut?

—¿Qué?


	10. Parte 10

Solo un poco de presión sobre la piel sensible, para hacerla ceder ante el filo de aquel vidrio que guardaba con tanto celo entre sus pertenencias. El dolor de la cortadura causó que siseara. La sangre manando presta, era el torrente que traía las endorfinas que deseaba. Solo un poco bastaba para que sus sentidos se adormecieran e ignorara que había necesidades que no pudo satisfacer.

Aquello se había convertido en casi un ritual. 5 cicatrices ya le adornaban en aquella, su "zona elegida", a la altura del hombro izquierdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo bastaría para que esa distracción fuese insuficiente?

Cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansado, trató de no pensar en que la situación poco a poco se le escapaba de las manos y extendió su brazo hasta la pequeña libreta que descansaba, en el suelo, junto a él. La abrió en la página en la que, sabía, estaban sus datos y los repasó una vez más.

Soy hijo único de Howard Stark y María Collins Carbonel.

Nací el 29 de mayo de 1970 y tengo 48 años.

Soy un multimillonario, genio, filántropo, playboy.

Vengo del 2018. Vengo del futuro.

Soy Ironman.

Soltó una risa amarga. Aquello era una locura. Su vida era una locura, sacada de un cuento de ficción de algún tipo que ignoraba que jugaba con él... o de algún psicópata. No importaba.

Se puso de pie a duras cuestas y se dirigió al catre, en donde aguardaba su camisa blanca.

Un insistente golpeteó lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Terminando de colocarse la camisa y cerciorándose, frente al espejo que su reactor no se viese bajo la musculosa y la venda que llevaba abajo, procedió a abrir la puerta. Madame Le Pine le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Al fin se digna a salir de allí, Starkenson.

—Siéntase bendecida- respondió pasándole de largo y bajando las escaleras.

—Créame, Edward, que no es tarea complicada preparar un par de tragos.

—Si la tarea es tan sencilla, no veo el porqué de que me inoportune.

—Usted no sabe cerrar la boca.

—Tengo una boca muy bonita como para no usarla.

Sabía que ella le hubiese contestado, de no haber ingresado al salón principal.

Tony avanzó detrás del mostrador y de inmediato se puso a preparar todo para dejarlo listo. Los papelitos con los pedidos de cada habitación ya se habían acumulado en su puesto de trabajo.

No era buena idea ser irreverente con Madame Le Pine. Era cierto que cualquiera podía preparar una bebida y como estaba la situación en el país, que apenas se recuperaba del crack del '29, de seguro, habría varios hombres gustosos por ocupar su lugar, sin embargo, últimamente estaba de tan mal humor...

Cuando tuvo un respiro, se quedó en la barra observando con detenimiento las botellas de licor. Sabía perfectamente que Le Pine las tenía contadas e incluso, la muy maldita sabía el contenido exacto de cada una. No podías dar un trago sin que ella se enterase, sin embargo, era una alta posibilidad el adulterarlas.

El whisky siempre tuvo un color parecido al té. Solo debía encontrar el momento exacto para escabullirse a la cocina.

¿Cuándo dormía Madame Le Pine?... La mujer tenía unos hábitos tan extraños, que, por momentos, pensaba que no necesitaba descanso alguno. No había hora del día en que ella no impusiera su presencia. Era como un maldito halcón... o un buitre, esperando que cometieras un error, para poder comerse tus restos.

Tony observó el temblor de sus manos con cierta preocupación. La abstinencia estaba haciendo que comenzara a desvariar. Le costaba concentrarse, probablemente, por ese hecho no había sido capaz de cumplir con sus objetivos.

Las voces de júbilo a su espalda le sacaron de sus cavilaciones y le hicieron suspirar hastiado.

"Genial, otro grupo de imbéciles para atender"

Con cara de pocos amigos, Tony se dio la vuelta para observar a los recién llegados y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cuando reconoció a uno de ellos.

Su suerte, no podía ser mejor. Entre ellos, se encontraba el mismísimo Howard Stark.

Tony lo miró sin poder creerlo del todo. Sabía que a su padre le gustaban las mujeres en demasía – esa era una de las características que había heredado de él- sin embargo, Howard era mucho más obsesivo con el trabajo, al punto de que realizar otro tipo de actividad, le parecía una distracción innecesaria. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía allí?

Los hombres se abrazaban entre ellos y decididos, tomaron asiento en una de las tantas mesas del lugar. Se reían y observaban embelesados, a las mujeres que bailaban en el escenario, hablando entre ellos y señalándolas.

Howard, en cambio, parecía no desear estar en ese sitio, pero, a pesar de ello, sonreía.

"Negocios" pensó Tony y se planteó la posibilidad de que aquellos, fuesen un grupo de molestos e insistentes clientes. De esos, que no paran hasta que los acompañes a algún lugar, como si fueses un guía turístico.

Era probable que algún empleado hubiese recomendado a Howard, ese lugar.

Silvie, se acercó a ellos de manera sugerente y les preguntó que deseaba tomar. En una esquina, Madame Le Pine hablaba con algunas muchachas, que, a los pocos segundos, se aproximaron a la mesa. La vieja harpía, sabía que eran importantes, pero eso era más que obvio, Howard era casi una celebridad de esa época.

Una vez Silvie le pasó el pedido, Tony cumplió con su trabajo y se los dio. No era demasiada ciencia, no podría impresionar a Howard de esa forma.

Mirándolo desde lejos, sintió envidia de la muchacha, que tenía una excusa para acercarse a ellos. ¿Qué podría hacer para llamar la atención de su padre? Si Howard se marchaba de allí, sin que hubiesen entablado una conversación, habría perdido la mejor oportunidad de todas.

Tony se devanó los sesos pensando en que podría hacer, sin embargo, cualquier escenario le parecía demasiado estúpido. Para él, la mejor opción era ir y encarar a Howard directamente, pero, conociéndolo, sabía que eso le molestaría. Presionar a Howard Stark, para que te preste atención, nunca era buena idea... Tenía experiencia en ello.

Nunca se esperó que fuese el mismo Howard, quien se acercase a él. Tomando asiento, en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, su padre ni siquiera le miró, sacó una libreta y un lápiz de su bolsillo y clavó su vista en el papel, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Whisky- dijo con simpleza y Tony tardó en reaccionar. Los hombres, en la mesa que antes había ocupado, parecían no haber notado su ausencia.

Sirvió el trago que le había pedido y permaneció, nuevamente, observándole. Nunca le gustó el hecho de que los comparasen, pero viendo sus cabellos negros y sus largas pestañas, tuvo que admitir, que eran bastante similares.

Mordiéndose el labio, tuvo que reprimir la emoción que estaba embargándole. Su padre, estaba vivo y estaba allí, frente a él.

La relación de ambos nunca había sido buena; no era que lo extrañase, ni nada por el estilo --extrañaba a su madre, que, a pesar de no haber sido demasiado cariñosa, había sido lo más parecido a cómo, imaginaba, debía ser- sin embargo, la experiencia de volver a verle le resultaba desbordante.

Acercándose un poco más, se decidió, al fin, por hacer algo que valiera la pena.

—Boeing P-26C ¿Estudiando a la competencia? – dijo al reconocer el diseño del avión que Howard estaba plasmando en la pequeña libreta sostenía entre sus manos.

—¡Oh... un ingeniero! - respondió notoriamente aburrido y continuó en lo suyo.

—Pareces poco sorprendido-

—Levanto una piedra y aparece uno.

—No todos los días, levantas una piedra y aparece alguien como yo- sonrió tentando a su suerte, pero Howard ni siquiera le miró.

—Es lo que todos dicen.

—Suenas despechado. ¿Algún ingeniero que te haya engañado? - bromeó.

Howard soltó un resoplido divertido y alzó los ojos hacia él. ¡Al fin!

—Todos me decepcionan.

—Deberías tener piedad... El mundo es demasiado lento.

Howard permaneció unos instantes mirándole de manera analítica. Sus ojos, parecían estar leyéndole la mente a tal punto, que Tony creyó, en cualquier momento adivinaría que era su hijo. Resoplando, nuevamente, pero esta vez cansado, extendió el dibujo del diseño del avión.

Tony observó los dibujos que su padre había realizado. Era la primera vez que Howard compartía con él sus proyectos, probablemente, esa era la razón por la cual su corazón latía con fuerza.

Se sentía tan feliz de que Howard pusiera un punto de confianza en él, que no quiso defraudarlo, sin embargo, era consciente que para que los hechos del pasado se mantuviesen intactos, debería apenas sugerir un par de cosas. Probablemente, llevar a Howard en la dirección correcta, pero no más. Mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, trató de mantener a raya sus sugerencias.

—Para ser sincero, propondría una construcción completamente metálica- habló observando los trazos en la pequeña libreta —Un tren de aterrizaje retráctil- tomando el lápiz con firmeza, dibujó sobre el tren de aterrizaje del avión, los mecanismos para transformarlo en lo antes mencionado.

Howard miró lo que hacía con extremada atención y Tony se sintió nervioso. El esfuerzo para continuar, sin que el temblor en sus manos se notase, le resultó titánico.

—Y... quizás, una cabina cerrada. El Boering tiene el problema de convertir al piloto en blanco fácil, cuando vira. – terminó de dibujar y observó a Howard esbozar una mueca, que casi se asemejó a una sonrisa-

—¿Sistema de inyección de combustible como el P-26B? – sugirió Tony.

—Pronto se darán cuenta de que es necesario...- minimizó, sin embargo, podía entreverse en sus gestos su excitación. ¡Oh, si!... El amor por todo lo que tuviese que ver con la tecnología, lo había heredado de su padre —¿Qué me dices del O-46A?

— Demasiado lento y pesado para escapar y esquivar a los aviones de caza enemigos.

—Eso mismo he dicho yo, pero le han encargado 90 unidades a Douglas Aircraft Company ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Tienes que tener preparadas las mejoras, para cuando noten que estaban equivocados.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Tony sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Se me ocurren muchas, sin embargo...

Howard soltó una carcajada, notoriamente complacido, cosa que provocó que tuviese que contener un suspiro de alivio. Una pequeña sensación de orgullo propio, le invadió... era la primera vez que lo había hecho reír. Nunca creyó que estaba tan necesitado de una muestra de afecto de su parte.

—Comprendo...- dijo su padre y revisando uno de sus bolsillos, tomó una tarjeta. —En estos días, estaré ausente por negocios, sin embargo, pasadas dos semanas podrás acordar una cita. Este es el número de la recepción.

—¿La señorita rubia, tan amable, de planta baja?

Howard volvió a reír.

—Recepción, del piso 10. Donde se encuentra mi oficina.

Tony observó la tarjeta, sintiéndose exultante. Si supiera que no quedaría demasiado extraño, se hubiese puesto a saltar de alegría.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta llamó su atención. Alzando los ojos, observó a Howard, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Bueno... ya sabes... Yo me llamo Howard Stark y supongo que tú, tienes un nombre... o ¿Prefieres que te diga "cantinero"?

—¡Eh, no... Yo! – soltó una risilla nerviosa. —Mi nombre es Edward Starkenson.

—¿Starkenson? - repitió y sonrió de manera enigmática —Qué interesante... Es un gusto- le extendió la mano y Tony la tomó, dándole un firme apretón.

—El gusto es mío.

Cuando el burdel se hubo vaciado, Tony se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar la sensación de dicha que lo había acompañado durante toda la noche. Observando la tarjeta que Howard le había dado, repasó una vez más la bonita caligrafía de las letras doradas en ella impresa.

—Parece que el señor Stark y tu... se hicieron grandes amigos.

La voz de Madame Le Pine, le tomó por sorpresa, provocando que se sobresaltara. Guardando la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su camisa, se volteó a ver a la mujer, cuya expresión, le resultó indescifrable.

—Es... un hombre interesante.

—Es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Por supuesto, que es interesante.

Tony se encogió de hombros en un gesto desinteresado.

—Me parece llamativo, que hayas logrado captar su atención.

—Soy un hombre interesante, también- soltó egocéntrico.

—Un hombre con demasiados secretos... diría yo- respondió ella y sonriendo con astucia, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Tony la observó en silencio. Debía cuidarse de esa mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siii... sé que esperaban que Tony se encontrara con Steve de una vez, pero yo soy así de cruel XD  
Igual... acaba de ver a Howard, eso es positivo (? Creo jajaja
> 
> Mis agradecimientos a wikipedia por ser una fuente de conocimientos de dudosa procedencia, pero util, para las personas perezosas como yo :D ♥
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capi ♥  
Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actua.
> 
> Abrazos ♥


	11. Parte 11

Estaba huyendo de nuevo, lo sabía. Su existencia en los últimos días, se había tornado totalmente patética, pero estaba cansado de perder la esperanza, de que las posibilidades de recuperar a Tony, disminuyeran con el paso de las horas.

Por eso huía, porque ya no quería escuchar el discurso de Thor sobre las incapacidades de los midgardianos y sobre el hecho -evidente, según él- de que los hechiceros asgardianos pudiesen encontrar la forma de traer a Tony de vuelta. Si era así ¿Por qué no lo hacían de una vez?

Sabía que Thor a veces alardeaba demás, que debía tenerle paciencia, que su forma de pensar, sus costumbres... cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con él, era diferente. Por eso huía, por eso se sentía sofocado... por eso no quería pensar en que el Dios, estaba tan aturdido como él. Todos lo estaban.

Observó las puertas abrirse automáticamente e ingresó al lugar como si le perteneciera. Pasaba días enteros allí, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirlo de esa manera, sin embargo, no le resultó agradable encontrarse con ella.

Pepper estaba sentada sobre la cama de Tony y tenía en sus manos, la caja de recuerdos que Steve había encontrado. Estaba mirando detenidamente una de las fotografías y por eso, era probable que no le hubiese escuchado entrar. Había estado llorando, era evidente, por lo hinchado y enrojecidos que estaban sus ojos.

La familiaridad con la que la mujer sostenía las cosas de Tony, revolvió el estómago de Steve. La sentía como una intrusa, como alguien que venía a entrometerse entre Tony y él. Deseaba sacarla de allí, pero, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía más derecho que él de encontrarse en aquella habitación.

Tony y ella, habían estado a punto de casarse. Mantenían una relación cercana, de absoluta confianza, no por nada, ella manejaba industrias Stark. El cariño que ambos se tenían, la complicidad que compartían, los momentos, los recuerdos que de seguro tenían en común. Todo, era mucho más de lo que Steve obtendría jamás.

—Recibí un informe de Shuri - habló ella, manteniendo aún, la vista sobre la fotografía.

Steve, apretó los puños y trató de mantener sus emociones a raya, pero eran un torbellino que se desataba en su interior y parecían asfixiarle. El miedo, la desesperación, los celos, la ansiedad estaban haciendo estragos en él.

—El prototipo de máquina que lograron crear, no funcionó- suspiró con pesadez. La veía tan abatida, tan angustiada, que la imagen desoladora que ella representaba, le causó un nudo en la garganta.

No era momento para sus celos ni para que perdiera los estribos de esa forma... para que perdiera la esperanza. Si todo se desmoronaba, era su deber tratar de sostenerlo, permanecer firme ante esa adversidad.

Steve apretó los puños, impotente. Probablemente, debía decir algo positivo, algo que hiciera que, por lo menos, Pepper se sintiera mejor. ¡Era el Capitán América, por Dios! ¡Los discursos motivadores eran lo suyo! Sin embargo, no podía. Su mente estaba en blanco por completo. Al parecer, en esos momentos, él también se sentía vulnerable... como ese chico de Brooklyn que había sido en el pasado y que aún, a pesar del suero, de la historia, del uniforme y de todo lo que representaba, era.

—Yo...- quiso hablar, a pesar de que no sabía aún que decir.

Pepper sonrió amargamente, con nostalgia, ante los buenos recuerdos que, de seguro, le traía esa fotografía que miraba con tanto cariño.

—¿Usted cree, Capitán, que Tony vaya a volver? - preguntó ella y le miró, como si las palabras que él tuviese para decirle, fuesen una verdad absoluta.

Tragó en seco y no se atrevió a decir lo que realmente pensaba. ¿Cómo podría confesarle a ella, lo asustado que estaba ante esa situación?

—Sí- contestó y el tono de voz, sorprendentemente, le salió seguro.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y por un momento, le pareció que se había dado cuenta que mentía.

—A veces, me recuesto y me pregunto que estará haciendo...- volvió a mirar la fotografía —Tengo miedo por él, pero me niego a pensar que algo malo pueda sucederle...- suspirando, dejó a un lado la imagen y tomó entre sus manos, la pequeña caja, en la que Steve, sabía, estaban las jeringas y las agujas. — Ni siquiera sé en qué momento comenzó a consumir... Solo sé que de repente, su vida fue demasiado peso para él... demasiado dolor. Traté de ayudarle, intenté que lo dejara y él también trató, pero cayó una y otra vez y yo no pude levantarlo. Se fue de mis manos...- se lamentó —Y luego llegó usted y él volvió a ser el Tony de antes y pensé que todo estaría bien y yo... No sé por qué se llevan tan mal- Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes y Steve sintió invadirle un dejo de amargura— El hecho es que jamás me imaginé que rezaría cada noche porque consiga un gramo... o lo que sea que lo ate a la vida- soltó ella angustiada y se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, con gesto brusco.

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un repentino tono de llamada, le interrumpió.

—Lo siento- dijo Pepper y buscó su celular en su cartera. —¿Hola?... Sí... Está bien. Diles que me esperen, enseguida voy- cortó la llamada y se puso de pie apresurada, guardando la fotografía y la pequeña caja que había tomado antes. —Debo irme, Capitán... Muchas gracias por escucharme- soltó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de Steve antes de marcharse.

Steve permaneció estático en su lugar varios minutos después de que Pepper se había ido. No había podido responderle; no había podido decir nada para hacerla sentir mejor.

Apesadumbrado, avanzó hacia la cama para tomar asiento. Había intentado no acercarse a él demasiado y lo había conseguido con éxito, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse así, como si todo lo que había hecho, cada una de sus decisiones para con Tony, hubiesen sido las incorrectas.

Suspirando tomó la caja que Pepper había dejado abandonada sobre el colchón y sacó de la bolsa de terciopelo, las fotografías. Había pasado horas y horas mirándolas, hasta que alguna misión requería de su atención inmediata. Casi podía jurar que las conocía de memoria. Cada línea, cada detalle, estaba grabado en su mente.

Las pasó una a una, hasta que se detuvo en la de Howard. A pesar de que en esa imagen, Tony no se encontraba, le agradaba bastante. No era mucho lo que podía verse en ella, además de esos hombres que Steve no sabía quiénes eran, sin embargo, las ropas que usaban lo llenaban de nostalgia. Nunca había llegado a vestir así en su época, pero si había visto a hombres con trajes tan elegantes como aquellos y debía admitir, que la moda de esos años le resultaba por demás agradable, a pesar de que, por supuesto, para cualquier otro que estuviese en el 2018 le resultaría anticuada.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, a punto estuvo por pasar a otra fotografía, cuando reparó en un detalle que no había visto antes. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese pasado de largo?

Estaba bien que no se encontraba en el punto fuerte de la imagen y que la composición hacía que se le prestase poca atención, pero, aun así, no podía comprender como no lo había notado.

Su corazón latió con fuerza dolorosa al reconocerlo y de repente, varios sucesos se ajustaron en su cabeza.

En el rincón inferior izquierdo de la fotografía, observando hacía la derecha y perdido en un público que apenas se podía apreciar, se veía el perfil incompleto de un hombre, que a pesar de que se cortase en los bordes de la imagen, no había forma de que no le reconociera. Eran sus inconfundibles rasgos los que había amado una vez e inevitablemente, los que había vuelto a amar.

"Tony es Ed" la revelación en su propia mente, causó que los ojos se llenasen de lágrimas ante la emoción y seguidamente, sin que pudiera, ni quisiera impedirlo, recordó la vez en que le había conocido. Allá, por los años 30.

-.-

Había logrado atrasar la decisión de Buck, por llevarlo a un burdel, por un par de días, sin embargo, las excusas se le habían acabado y sabía que su amigo no entendería razones. Incluso, le había prestado un traje para la ocasión.

Mirándose al viejo espejo de la habitación de Bucky, Steve suspiró apesadumbrado y trató de doblarse las mangas del saco gris que tenía puesto, para que no le quedasen tan largas, pero décimo intento, se rindió.

—¿Cómo te ha quedado? - preguntó su amigo, ingresando al lugar repentinamente.

Steve se volteó a verle, esbozando una pequeña y desanimada sonrisa.

—Me veo patético.

Bucky se acercó a él y acomodó un poco la corbata que llevaba puesta.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Te ves guapo.

Steve permaneció en silencio y miró a Bucky sintiendo un poco de envidia. Su amigo era bastante alto y su cuerpo era esbelto y fibroso, por lo contrario, él era un enclenque más bajo que el promedio.

Sonrió con amargura y se volteó para observar nuevamente su reflejo. La naturaleza, no lo había favorecido.

Caminaron por las calles oscuras saltando los charcos. Había llovido bastante ese día y había hecho mucho frio y a pesar de que el cielo ya estaba despejándose y en el pudiesen verse las estrellas, aparentemente, la temperatura no iba a subir.

Ambos iban en silencio. Steve, centrado en el hecho de no saber qué hacer con aquella situación.

Había dicho a Bucky que quería guardarse para su amor, pero su amigo argumentó que debía poseer experiencia, que las relaciones eran importantes en las parejas y que muchas se llevaban mal por no congeniar en ellas. Luego de eso, le dijo a Bucky que tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse, que no creía que hubiese alguna dama que fuese a sentirse atraída por él y su amigo se quejó por su autoestima, a tal punto, que Steve llegó a imaginarse casado con una mujer y le dio miedo el no poder cumplir con ella.

Steve chocó contra la espalda de Bucky, quien se había detenido de manera repentina y se había volteado a verle con una sonrisa alegre. Girando el rostro hacia la izquierda, encontró frente a ellos, una casa de dos pisos con las ventanas fuertemente cerradas. No había indicios de que hubiese alguien allí y Steve sintió alivio ante esa posibilidad.

Al hallarse frente a la puerta, Bucky tocó tres veces rápidamente y dos un poco más pausadas. Al parecer, era una especie de contraseña, cosa que le decía a Steve que no era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar.

Una ventanilla se abrió con un movimiento rápido y unos ojos marrones bastante penetrantes, les observó por unos segundos, antes de que la abertura volviese a cerrarse.

Bucky se volteó hacia Steve sonriendo ansioso y le tomó de los hombros como para infundirle valor.

Steve tragó en seco y sintió que los nervios le atacaban de manera repentina, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una llave dando vueltas la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio fue a una elegante mujer mayor de mirada intimidante.

—Veo que has traído a alguien contigo- dijo ella a modo de saludo y Steve no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada preocupada a su amigo, sin embargo, él sonrió.

—Es su debut, así que debe ser especial.

Los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules de Steve, causando que retuviese el aliento. La mirada analítica que le dirigieron esos orbes, le hacía sentir que ella lo sabía. No pudo evitar sentirse aterrado ante ello, sin embargo, la mujer sonrió, aunque la forma en la que lo hizo, no le generó ningún alivio.

—Pasen, por favor- habló simplemente y dejó lugar para que ingresaran.

El lugar no le gustó nada a Steve. El olor a cigarrillo lo hizo preocuparse por su asma y causó que sus ojos ardieran. Los hombres, que manoseaban a las muchachas, le causaron repugnancia y el baile, por demás atrevido, de la dama en el escenario, lo escandalizó.

"Estás en un burdel, Steve" se repitió mentalmente, pero eso no evitaba sus deseos por salir corriendo de allí. Y lo hubiese hecho, si el brazo de Bucky no lo estuviera empujando un poco más hacía el interior.

Se sentía mareado allí dentro. Aturdido por la música y las risas groseras; por toda la indecencia a su alrededor. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y pensó que caería al suelo. Se sentía enfermo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas huir.

Aspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y volteó el rostro en búsqueda de una salida, que Bucky no pudiese evitar que tomase. Sin embargo, para el lado que miró, solo había una barra y un tipo que servía tragos en ese lugar.

—¿Dónde vas, Stevie? - escuchó la voz de Bucky llamándole y se dio cuenta de que había estado avanzando hacia la barra — Ven conmigo, te presentaré a Helena, de seguro, ella va a gustarte- continuó su amigo y tomándole del brazo, lo arrastró hacía el centro del salón.


	12. Parte 12

Ed estaba enojado.

Ese día, había hecho tanto frío, que las tuberías se habían congelado y no había tenido oportunidad de bañarse. Las muchachas se las arreglaban calentando un par de palanganas con agua, con las cuales se lavaban las partes íntimas, pero hacia tanto frío que decidió por no copiarles.

Él no iba a congelarse el trasero, además, el día anterior se había bañado.

Tomó la camisa blanca, que se hallaba en el espaldar de su silla, y la tocó un poco. Aún estaba húmeda por haberla lavado y maldijo por ello, antes de ponérsela. Era la única que tenía y madame Le Pine ya le había dejado en claro que era su uniforme. Por suerte, la musculosa que llevaba bajo ella, lo ayudaba a mantenerse seco.

Se miró al espejo y la imagen que este le devolvió, resultó de su agrado. Su rostro, completamente limpio de algún rastro de barba y su cabello, perfectamente peinado. Se veía guapo ¿Para qué negarlo? El paso del tiempo lo había vuelto más interesante.

Sonriendo ante sus propios pensamientos, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida. Debía evitar peleas con Madame Le Pine, no soportaba que ella le riñera por llegar tarde a su puesto de trabajo.

No habían llegado, aun, demasiados hombres y Ed contaba con que el número se mantuviese por esa noche. Hacía demasiado frío.

Preparó los tragos que le habían pedido y los llevó a las habitaciones – de los pedidos en las mesas, siempre se encargaban las muchachas-

Al poco tiempo se halló sin nada por hacer, más que dedicarse a limpiar las botellas detrás de la barra, pero decidió evitarlo. Últimamente, estaba costándole demasiado el resistirse a beber. Quizás, podía asear los vasos. Las manos estaban temblándole nuevamente y su estómago parecía vacío. Su cuerpo demandaba anhelante, que lo calmara.

Revisando bajo la barra, se encontró con una pequeña libreta, la cual, no dudó en abrir.

Allí, escrito por su propio puño y letra, se encontraban sus datos.

Mi nombre es Edward Starkenson.

Soy hijo único de Harold Starkenson y Martha Colle Carpel.

Nací el 29 de mayo de 1888 y tengo 48 años.

Soy ex combatiente de la primera guerra mundial.

Soy un drogadicto, tratando de rehabilitarme por mi cuenta.

Ed tragó en seco ante la dureza de la última frase. ¿Por qué había escrito eso? ¿Por qué no lograba recordarlo?

A decir verdad, ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su madre o de su padre.

¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

Era probable, que, por ese motivo, había hecho esas anotaciones. Quizás, las drogas le habían quitado demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, sus recuerdos.

Ed se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de retener el gimoteo lastimero que luchaba por salir de ellos. Sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, eran la respuesta al dolor que sentía en su propio pecho.

¿Quién era realmente? ¿Tendría familia en algún sitio?

Se sentía tan solo y perdido.

Suspiró con pesadez, decidido a comenzar una búsqueda. Hallaría la verdad, pero antes, debía estar completamente limpio. Sus propias notas daban a entender, implícitamente, que las drogas habían arruinado su vida.

Poco a poco, el lugar comenzó a llenarse y el trabajo a aumentar, a tal punto, que su mente pudo mantenerse ocupada.

No supo cuántas horas habían pasado, lo que sí sabía, era que era demasiado tarde en la noche, cuando sintió el peso de una mirada clavándose en él. Sin embargo, al alzar el rostro, nadie estaba viéndole.

¿Habría sido una alucinación?

Mejor no preguntárselo.

Un par de horas había bastado para que el lugar se vaciase. Las habitaciones estaban llenas y quienes se habían quedado sin dinero – estúpidamente, según Ed- antes de entrar a ellas, se habían visto forzados a marcharse.

Se encontraba barriendo el piso del salón, sintiendo deseos por irse de una vez, cuando escuchó unos pasos avanzar hacia él.

Volteándose, descubrió a un hombre o, más bien, a un niño de unos 15 años. Su flequillo rubio, caía sobre su rostro tapando, apenas, sus enormes ojos celestes y sus bonitos labios rosados, gruesos como los de una mujer, se fruncían en una mueca dubitativa. Ed no era demasiado alto y aun así, descubrió que le llevaba un par de centímetros. Era flacucho y se veía tan pequeño en el traje que llevaba puesto, que incluso, pensó, que era adorable.

—¿Te has perdido, amigo? - preguntó deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Yo... eh... ya terminé- se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró hacia el piso.

Ed soltó una risilla, sintiéndose contento sin saber por qué.

—¿Primera vez aquí? –

El muchacho se frotó las manos, evidentemente, nervioso.

—Si... Yo... vine con mi amigo... y hace frío afuera.

No supo que contestarle, ante las palabras extrañas que acababa de soltar, sin embargo, no hizo falta... Madame Le Pine hizo acto de aparición.

—Veo que te has desocupado- habló ella, sonriendo de esa manera tan característica suya y que, a Ed, le provocaba escalofríos.

—Si, señora- contestó volteándose a mirarla.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia?

—Muy buena- respondió nervioso.

Ella rio de manera que resultó sutilmente burlona.

"¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?" Pensó Ed.

—Me alegro por ello. Edward... - habló Le Pine, volteándose a mirarle —Este muchacho, de seguro querrá esperar a su amigo. Invítale un trago, cortesía de la casa.

—Si, Madame-

—Me retiro- habló ella sonriéndole alegre y el muchacho, hizo una leve reverencia, como si estuviese ante una dama.

Cuando la mujer se hubo ido, el chico avanzó lentamente hacia él y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que estaban frente a la barra. Ed puso un trago de whisky en frente de él, pero cuando lo vio dudar, pensó en que debería haberle preguntado que deseaba.

—¿Vas a tomarte el trago o qué? – preguntó, Ed, ansioso.

¡Carajo! Debía controlarse.

—¡Oh, no!... Estoy bien, muchas gracias- rechazó el chico con suma cortesía.

Sin dar tiempo a que se arrepintiera, Ed tomó el vaso y apuró el trago, agradecido de la suave quemazón en su garganta.

"Menos mal que estaba pensando en rehabilitarme" se reprendió, sin embargo, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, aunque al poco tiempo, deseó más.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? - preguntó, de repente.

—Steve Rogers- respondió y tendió la mano hacia él —Un gusto conocerle-

—Edward Starkenson... El gusto es mío- aceptó el gesto y el tacto le resultó extrañamente cálido, al punto, en que no deseaba soltarle. Había algo en ese chico, que le resultaba terriblemente familiar —Así... que tu primera vez- habló como quien no quiere la cosa.

El muchacho volvió a sonrojarse y Ed, soltó una risilla. Se veía encantador de esa manera.

"¿Acaso, estoy coqueteando con él?" se preguntó, Ed, pero al poco tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo, que era un coqueto por naturaleza.

—Yo... no pude hacerlo- admitió avergonzado.

—No estabas listo... Lo comprendo- trató de consolarle y colocó una mano en su hombro, a la cual, retiró de inmediato.

"Esto está raro"

—Déjame adivinar...- continuó, Ed —Tu amigo te trajo aquí y tú, en realidad, no estabas preparado-

Steve asintió lentamente, sin mirarle.

—Está bien... no te preocupes. Eres joven aún... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré 18, el 4 de julio, señor.

—No me digas, Señor... Me haces sentir viejo.

—Lo siento, se... ¿Ed? -

El aludido soltó una risilla.

—Mucho mejor- contestó sonriendo —Pensé que eras más joven... de unos 15 años, quizás. Aun así, todavía tienes tiempo.

—Si... eso creo.

—Y dime... ¿Trabajas? ¿Estudias?

—Estudio en...

—¡Espera! ¡Déjame adivinar!... Mmmm...Eres artista... ¿Pintor?

El muchacho abrió los ojos y sus labios formaron una perfecta "O" a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo...?

—Es fácil...- dijo con aire enigmático, sintiéndose divertido — La camisa de tu traje, que parece que es más de tu talle que el saco que llevas puesto, tiene una pequeña mancha de pintura en ella... Podrías pintar paredes- bromeó — pero los callos entre el índice y dedo mayor en tu mano derecha, me dice que usas demasiado un objeto que va entre ellos... un lápiz, un pincel... es lo mismo. Quizás, podrías ser arquitecto, sin embargo, miras a la gente de una forma especial... como, buscando detalles.

Steve sonrió encantado.

"¿Qué mierda, Ed?... ¿Te gustan los hombres?" se preguntó un poco sorprendido, cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

—Está bien... La última parte me la inventé-

El chico soltó una risilla.

—De igual manera, estoy impresionado. Es usted, como Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sherlock Holmes es un sociópata... Yo soy más encantador que él y más guapo.

Observó las mejillas del muchacho colorearse.

—Podrías mostrarme tus dibujos alguna vez...- se arriesgó, sin saber por qué.

—Yo... En realidad, no me gustaría regresar aquí-

—No es necesario reunirnos aquí.

Steve sonrió nuevamente y Ed se halló a sí mismo, sin poder apartar la mirada.

—Sería un honor para mí, mostrarle mi trabajo.

—En el parque que está a un par de cuadras de aquí... Podríamos vernos mañana... o pasado mañana... o cuando estés libre.

—El viernes, no tengo clases.

—¿Viernes por la mañana?

—A las 11-

—A las 11- repitió Ed y sonrió contento.

—Steve... Creí que estarías en la habitación.

El aludido se volteó a mirar al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta del salón y Ed, alzó el rostro para hacer lo mismo. Se trataba de un muchacho apuesto, de unos 24 años, quizás, de tes blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos celestes. Sonreía a su amigo alegre, notoriamente, pasado de copas.

—Bucky... Yo... estaba conversando con Ed.

El joven, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de Ed y realizó un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Ed correspondió al mismo gesto y le miró a los ojos, con la misma expresión desafiante que podía ver en los celestes de Bucky.

—Es hora de ir a casa, Steve-

El chico se puso de pie a paso torpe y volteándose a ver a Ed, esbozó una sincera sonrisa, la cual, prontamente fue imitada.

—Nos vemos el viernes.

—Hasta el viernes, Steve- contestó con voz profunda y seductora, sin poder evitarlo.

El chico se volteó un poco turbado y prácticamente corrió hacia su amigo.

—Adiós, Ed- habló el tal Bucky y el aludido, alzó la mano en gesto de despedida.

-.-

Ed entró a su habitación silbando una extraña canción, que no conocía. Estaba contento, el encuentro con aquel chico rubio lo había dejado así y no quería preguntarse el porqué.

Desprendió su camisa y la acomodó prolijamente en su silla. Estaba tan cansado, que deseaba dormir. Desprendió sus pantalones y se los quitó, dejándolos junto a la camisa y se encaminó hacia la cama en donde se recostó, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Se removió inquieto sin saber dónde estaba. Hacía un frío estremecedor y algo caía sobre él, de manera molesta. Abrió los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de que había estado dormido y se levantó rápidamente de su cama.

Había una gotera bastante grande sobre ella... ¡Maldición!

Corrió el mueble hacia el costado opuesto de la habitación y quitó las sabanas que estaban mojadas. Iba a hacerle mucho frío, pero estaba tan cansado que, esperaba, eso no fuese un problema para dormir.

Se llevó las manos a la musculosa, que no había logrado salvarse de humedecerse y tomándola por los bordes, procedió a quitársela.

Una luz, iluminó las penumbras de aquella habitación y los recuerdos, lo golpearon de manera dolorosa.

Tony sintió una terrible punzada en su cabeza. El dolor era tan insoportable, que no pudo evitar golpearse con fuerza la frente contra la pared, no una, sino, tres veces.

Avanzando aturdido hacia el espejo que colgaba a su costado, miró su propio rostro tratando de reconocerse. La sangre bajaba de la herida que acababa de hacerse y manchaba su rostro.

La angustia formó un nudo en su garganta y no quiso ni pudo evitar sollozar.

Estaba tan confundido, tan perdido como nunca antes lo había estado. Ed y él se mezclaban, se convertían en uno solo, pero esa no era el verdadero problema, sino, que pronto dejaría de ser su verdadero yo.

Pensó en la libreta, en como lo que había anotado en ella se había modificado y luego, se miró el reactor, notándolo un par de centímetros más pequeño.

Lo único que lo devolvía a la realidad, que le hacía tomar conciencia de su verdadero ser... estaba desapareciendo, sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Tony Stark, moriría y él no quería morir. Quería volver a su hogar, a su taller, a ver a Pepper y a Bruce, a dar órdenes a su IA, a ver a los vengadores... a Steve.

De repente, recordó que él ya lo había visto esa noche y sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más atado al mundo, a su propia realidad, a pesar de que ese Steve aún no se había convertido en el que conocía.


	13. Parte 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil disculpas por la demora. La uni me está matando u.u

Steve se frotó las manos, nervioso y apretó un poco más, contra su pecho, la carpeta que contenía sus dibujos. Diez minutos habían pasado de las 11, podía verlo en el reloj que colgaba en la pared del bar que tenía en frente.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor en aquel parque y sonrió al ver que los niños habían salido a jugar. Las temperaturas habían elevado lo suficiente, como para que pudieran hacerlo. Sonriendo con nostalgia, recordó su propia infancia. Él no había tenido amigos, nunca había jugado con nadie, había pasado sus días postrado en la cama de un hospital y la de su casa o la del hogar de niños, en donde había conocido a Bucky. Su amigo siempre había sido curioso y testarudo y a pesar de que le habían dicho que dejase a Steve descansar, él siempre se escabullía a visitarlo. Decía que se llevaba mal con los otros niños, aunque, en realidad, era que tenía mal carácter y era muy poco probable que congeniaras con él.

Si no fuese por Bucky, Steve estaría completamente solo en el mundo. Quizás, por eso había aceptado la invitación de ese desconocido... el tal Edward Starkenson. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido demasiado ingenuo de su parte el creer que había hablado en serio. Un hombre que podía ser su padre, queriendo ser su amigo.

"¿En qué pensabas, Steve? Lo dijo para ser amable" se reprochó desanimado.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando alguien se detuvo frente a él.

—Hola...Lamento la demora... Has esperado mucho, ¿verdad?

Steve alzó los ojos para mirarle al rostro, a causa de la diferencia de estatura que había entre ambos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Había venido. Ed estaba allí, vistiendo un pesado abrigo y sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

—Ho... Hola. Yo... he llegado aquí un poco antes- admitió sincero.

—Lo siento... He tenido un par de imprevistos- revoleó los ojos en una mueca graciosa y sonrió.

—No se preocupe.

—Te...

—¿Qué?

—No "te" preocupes- modificó un poco la frase de Steve — Puedes tratarme de tu.

—Yo... No podría.

—Si vamos a ser amigos, deberías intentarlo. Si es que deseas ser mi amigo.

—Sí- se apresuró en responder, sintiéndose nervioso y Ed volvió a sonreír. Una hilera de dientes blancos perfectos y sus ojos se achinándose, mientras algunas de las arrugas alrededor de ellos se acentuaban. Esos detalles ayudaban a que su sonrisa fuese bonita. Muy bonita.

Steve se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos.

—Permiso, me sentaré a tu lado-

—Por favor- respondió Steve dejándole un lugar y tomando asiento también.

—Estoy ansioso por ver lo que me has traído- dijo amablemente.

Rápidamente, Steve abrió su carpeta y se la extendió a Ed para que la viera. Había llevado una selección de los que consideraba sus mejores dibujos, pero era la primera vez que un extraño – exceptuando a sus profesores – los veía, por ese motivo, se encontraba bastante nervioso.

—Realmente... tienes talento.

El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco ante esas palabras y sonriendo, se acercó un poco más a Ed, para apreciar el dibujo que él acariciaba con los dedos. Era un dibujo de temática libre para colorimetría. Una niña, de pie al borde de un lago miraba su propio reflejo. Su vestido rosa suave, era movido por el viento, la luz del atardecer pintaba sus rasgos y los arboles a su alrededor, mientras que el agua cristalina del lago parecía mimetizarse con todo, como si fuese un espejo.

—Es un excelente trabajo de luces y sombras... el manejo de cada uno de los pigmentos... parece real- continuó hablando Ed, como sorprendido y Steve no pudo evitar sentir placer ante tales halagos —¿Llevas mucho estudiando?

—Estoy en mi primer año, aunque lo he hecho por mi cuenta durante un tiempo. Cuando te pasas tus días postrado, no es que puedas hacer mucho para distraerte.

—¡Oh! ¿Has estado muy enfermo? - preguntó preocupado.

—Con frecuencia. Mi salud es bastante débil.

—Seguro que un día va a fortalecerse- dijo Ed sonriendo.

Steve sintió el peso de la mano ajena, sobre su hombro, dando un ligero apretón. A decir verdad, se le había hecho un gesto bastante extraño de parte de Ed, sin embargo, le resultó reconfortante, como si no hubiese lugar para poner en duda lo que acababa de decir.

Juntarse con Ed, había sido lo más positivo que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. La posibilidad de tener un nuevo amigo siempre le había resultado atractiva, sin embargo, era demasiado tímido y solía sentir que no encajaba en ningún lado. Ni siquiera supo de donde había sacado las fuerzas para acordar una nueva cita.

No le había mentido cuando le había dicho lo del comic que deseaba hacer, pero, a decir verdad, no era algo que tuviese completamente planificado.

—Yo... estoy trabajando en un proyecto- había soltado de repente. Conversar con Ed se le había hecho cómodo, quizás, por ese motivo le contaba esa intimidad, pero siendo sincero, también era porque quería volver a verle.

—¿En serio? ¿De qué trata? - preguntó muy interesado.

—Es un comic... Va de unos superhéroes... Como la mayoría de los comics- se avergonzó de haber sonado tan estúpido y ni siquiera pudo mirarle, pero sabía que él estaba sonriendo. —Todavía no he planeado la historia... sin embargo, uno de los personajes... Bueno, creo, que podría parecerse a ti.

—¿Me estas preguntando si puedes dibujarme?

—Bueno... si- alzó el rostro, porque se le hizo una falta de modales de su parte el pedir algo, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. La expresión de Ed, se le hizo indescifrable y por ello, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza... si él respondía que no...

—¿Seré un héroe?

—Había pensado en un ¿villano?

Ed rio divertido y Steve sintió esa calidez en el pecho que había estado allí durante toda la mañana.

—¿Me has visto cara de malvado?

—Yo... No...- se apresuró a hablar, con temor de haberlo ofendido.

—Lo acepto, porque los villanos son los más guapos- soltó sonriendo autosuficiente.

—Tu... ¿Hablas en serio cuando dices esas cosas?

—¿Decir qué?

—Es... solo que siempre te refieres a ti como alguien apuesto.

—¿Y no lo soy?

—No es eso... es solo...

—Que se te hace extraño que hable de mí mismo así.

Steve asintió un poco sorprendido de esa capacidad que Ed parecía tener para comprenderle, al punto de poder completar sus frases, mucho mejor de lo que él lo hubiese hecho.

—No puedo esperar que los demás me vean guapo, si yo mismo no pienso que lo soy... ¿Tú no te ves guapo a ti mismo?

—La verdad es que no- respondió riendo nervioso.

—Pero eres un muchacho guapo.

—¡Oh... vamos! Tu... no hablas en serio.

—Oye, solo es cuestión de que te mires al espejo y encuentres que es lo que más te gusta de ti. Tienes que hacerlo... Irás, te miraras y dirás "Steve, tienes los ojos tan azules que el mar te tiene envidia" o "Steve, tu cabello brilla tanto que has encandilado al sol"

Steve rio con ganas y Ed le acompañó en ello.

—¡Vamos, debes intentarlo!

Se sentía tonto, al estar en ese momento mirando su propio reflejo, pero no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar a Ed y sus palabras. El hombre tenía un excelente sentido del humor y no tenía miedo de hacer gala de su inteligencia, por momentos, ni siquiera había podido seguir el curso de sus elucubraciones, sin embargo, había algo en su forma de hablar que había provocado en él, el ferviente deseo de saber lo que estaba a punto de decir, como si no pudiese dejar de prestarle atención... como si cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios fuesen sumamente importantes.

Había sido un día divertido. Las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido y él ya estaba ansioso por volverlo a ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo tranquilo, escrito por una persona bondadosa y llena de paz interior o ¿Un capitulo tranquilo, escrito por una sádica, que pronto hará que sus personajes derramen lágrimas de sangre?
> 
> Yo diría que la primera opción... Soy buena gente ♥
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado ésta dulzura ♥  
Hasta la próxima actua :D


	14. Parte 14

En el caos que se había convertido su vida; en la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumergido, Steve era como una luz que lo guiaba para mantenerse cuerdo.

Hubiese deseado poder retribuirle un poco, especialmente, cuando fue evidente para él el hecho de que el Steve pre-suero, no tenía un buen concepto sobre sí. Le hubiese encantado contarle en lo importante que sería para el mundo en un par de años, en el claro ejemplo de valentía, honor y lealtad que se convertiría. Decirle, que su vida inspiraba a un montón de personas a seguir adelante y a luchar por lo que consideran correcto. Que había salvado al mundo de perecer bajo las fuerzas del mal cientos de veces...y que, incluso, a él, lo había salvado cuando, en soledad, la única compañía que había tenido era una vieja fotografía suya.

Quedarse callado y verlo sufrir, le había resultado mortificante. Pero, por suerte, Steve ya mostraba grandes rasgos de valentía. Tenía proyectos e ilusiones, tenía esas ansias juveniles por vivir, esa mirada brillante y llena de ilusión que siempre tuvo, más allá de las adversidades en las que -sabía- su vida lo había envuelto y más allá de lo que en esos momentos parecía depararle. Porque lo recordaba claramente, Steve era tan enfermizo, que no consideraban que fuese a vivir durante mucho tiempo.

Tony sonrió sintiéndose contagiado de su optimismo. Dentro de unos días, la reunión con Howard se efectuaría y seguramente, estaría en sus manos el poder contactar con el doctor Erskine, para convencerlo de crear la máquina del tiempo y así, poder regresar al 2018 dejando atrás esa pesadilla.

Había acordado volver a verse con Steve. Eso también era bueno. Su presencia, ayudaría que su estadía en 1936 fuese la mitad de tortuosa de lo que estaba siéndolo hasta ese momento.

Tony buscó su camisa y se la colocó.

Ed terminó de prender los botones uno a uno y se dirigió hacia el espejo para mirar complacido, la imagen que le devolvió. Se regaló una sonrisa a sí mismo y salió de la habitación.

En el camino se encontró con Silvie y el pequeño Michael, a quien acarició con ternura los cabellos. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre. Evidentemente y teniendo en cuenta de lo poco que conocía sobre su propia vida, era un desastre y nunca estaría preparado para tener un hijo, sin embargo, las pocas veces que se había permitido imaginarlo, esperaba que fuese como ese niño e incluso, una mujer como Silvie.

Había sido injusto con ella cuando se habían conocido, en esos momentos lo sabía. Silvie era una mujer buena, cálida y muy valiente, que había huido de su marido alcohólico, por temor que le hiciera daño a ella y a su hijo. Habían vagado por las calles varios meses, hasta que una "adorable viejecita" le había brindado asilo y le había hecho una propuesta, a la cual no podría renunciar jamás.

Tenía una deuda con Madame Le Pine y era más que obvio para Ed, que ese tipo de deudas no se saldaban nunca.

Cruzó el patio, en donde varios niños jugaban y algunas de sus madres los reprendían para que se fueran a bañar y llegó al oscuro pasillo, que lo llevaba al salón principal. Era impresionante como todo cambiaba drásticamente, al atravesar una simple puerta.

Tony recordó quien era, a mitad de un trago que estaba sirviendo y se sintió frustrado. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, pero no podía moverse, debía resistir la tentación de liberar su ira y golpear algo.

Casi no había diferencias consigo mismo, cuando se convertía en Ed. No era como si se tratase de una segunda personalidad y Tony perdiera la noción de lo que hacía, siendo reemplazado por alguien más. Simplemente, era Ed. Los demás recuerdos desaparecían, sus propósitos, sus deseos por regresar a su tiempo, todo se borraba de su mente como por arte de magia y eso era lo que más le asustaba. No quería que un día simplemente se le olvidara que tenía que volver a casa.

No recordaba vez alguna en que se hubiese trasformado en Ed, a mitad de alguna acción. Por lo general, sucedía de un día para otro, al despertar. Eso significaba, que los cambios estaban mutando. El pasado, estaba modificando las secuencias, probablemente, para acelerar el devenir en su nueva identidad. La sola consciencia de ello, desató en su cuerpo la tan conocida ansiedad. Necesitaba un trago con locura o algo más... ¡Si! Algunos sedantes, un poco de cocaína o heroína o ¡Lo que maldita mierda fuera!

No supo en qué momento, Madame Le Pine se acercó a él con ese gesto tan molesto que le era difícil de leer. ¿Qué carajos quería?

—Te ves mal- dijo ella simplemente.

Un sudor frio bajó por la frente de Tony y el soltó una risilla bastante extraña.

—Defina mal.

—Retírate.

Tony alzó el rostro y miró a la mujer con sumo odio. La ira ardía dentro de él de tal manera, que parecía querer romperlo todo.

—¡Estoy harto de que me dé jodidas ordenes! ¡Usted no es nadie!

—Estás haciendo un escándalo, muchacho. Retírate ahora mismo- soltó ella con firmeza.

Tony la miró desafiante.

—¡Retírate, Edward! - ordenó Le Pine, alzando la voz.

Varias miradas recayeron sobre ellos, pero ella no volteó el rostro ni se mostró intimidada.

Ed no apartó la vista de ella, durante varios segundos, hasta que al fin se decidió por marcharse.

Al llegar a su habitación, la ansiedad de hizo más insoportable. Cada uno de los miembros de su cuerpo, parecía tensionarse de manera dolorosa y el aire le resultaba insuficiente. Desesperado, buscó el vidrio que ocultaba bajo el catre envuelto en algunas telas y tomándolo en sus manos, se apresuró por arremangarse la camisa para proceder a cortarse de manera aleatoria. Poco le importaba, esta vez, que las cicatrices fuesen notorias ni siquiera la profundidad de ellas, simplemente, quería apartar el malestar que estaba experimentando, sin embargo, sus intentos eran insuficientes.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había destruido todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor y la ira que sentía no parecía mermar, sino, que iba en aumento a pasos agigantados.

Estaba mareado, estaba desesperado y golpearse, nuevamente, la cabeza contra la pared no había servido de nada.

Necesitaba un trago, lo necesitaba con una urgencia tan poderosa que parecía consumirle por dentro, hacerlo arder hasta el punto de consumirlo y arrastrarlo a la locura.

Bajó las escaleras a los trompicones y casi rodó por ellas.

La luz del sol iluminaba tenuemente el patio y un suave rocío caía, humedeciendo su ropa. El silencio en el lugar era casi sepulcral.

Corrió por el pasillo y llegó al salón, que hubiese estado vacío, sino fuese por la presencia de Silvie. La muchacha llevaba puesto un vestido negro de encaje muy corto e iba descalza. Su maquillaje se había corrido un poco y ella se había quitado el tocado con plumas que había usado durante la noche y los zapatos de tacón. Barría distraídamente el piso, estaba tan tranquila, que su repentina irrupción en el lugar, la sobresaltó.

—Ed ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó ella sonriéndole con dulzura.

Tony sabía que la muchacha tenía sentimientos por él y se sentía halagado. Ella era tan cálida y dulce, que muchas veces se sintió especial a su lado. Estar con ella, era parecido a la sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Pepper, pero eso, solo hacía que extrañara más a Virginia.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido en el brazo? - habló Silvie, mudando su expresión a una de preocupación.

Tony dirigió una rápida mirada a su brazo, notando que su camisa se había manchado con sangre. Quizás, se había lastimado más de la cuenta.

Sin responderle, avanzó de manera veloz, dispuesto a conseguir lo que había ido a buscar. Empujó a Silvie, provocando que trastabillara, pero eso no lo detuvo. Estaba como ido.

—¿Qué haces, Ed? - Escuchó que ella le preguntaba, cuando se abalanzo sobre la vitrina con las botellas de licor.

Haciendo caso omiso a la mujer, tomó una botella sin siquiera fijarse que era y destapándola, la llevó a sus labios para tomar de ella con ansias. El líquido bajaba y ni siquiera parecía quemarle el alcohol, si no, que simplemente le llenaba de alivio.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado.

Silvie le tomó del brazo, pero ni siquiera se volteó a verla. Estaba concentrado en beber, sin embargo, le pareció escuchar que decía que lo echarían de allí.

Forcejeó un poco con ella, cuando trató de quitarle la botella y en medio de la pelea, esta se cayó al piso haciéndose trizas y provocando que enfureciera.

Se sentía dentro de una nebulosa, la ira nacía en su interior en grandes oleadas que lo enceguecía. Ella lo empujó, trató de impedir que tomara otra botella, dijo que lo cubriría, que le diría a Madame Le Pine que el licor había caído de sus manos, incluso suplicó que se fuera a su habitación.

Hubiera deseado detenerse en ese instante, hacer caso a lo que Silvie le rogaba, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera supo qué clase de fuerza invisible lo llevó a hacer aquello... a tomar del cuello a esa mujer y apretarlo.

Iba a matarla, iba a hacerlo, sin que le importase la mirada de horror que ella le dirigía, sin que sus esfuerzos por defenderse sirvieran de algo y sin que el hecho de que no deseaba hacerlo, lo impidiera.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo detenerse. Pudo observar algunos vidrios rotos saltando frente a sus ojos, por lo que supo, alguien lo había golpeado con una botella.

Alzando los ojos, se encontró con la mirada aterrorizada de Silvie, pero pudo ver en ella algo más que eso... Era tristeza y decepción, tanta, que provocó que su corazón se contrajera de angustia.

Le había fallado a Silvie, ni Tony ni Ed se olvidarían de ello. Tuvo esa certeza antes de desmayarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá actualizando en tiempo y forma... ni yo me lo creo XD   
Nuestro Ed/Tony ya se nos volvió loquito :C
> 
> Ojalá se recupere :/
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer...  
Hasta la próxima actua :D


	15. Parte 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa  
Ando un poco perdida con los días, lo que he terminado las clases.   
Lamento no haber publicado a tiempo :C  
Espero que les guste el capi ♥

—¿Dónde está, Tony Stark?

—Capitán ¿Es cierto que iron man decidió abandonar a los vengadores, por desacuerdos con usted?

Steve ignoró las preguntas de los periodistas y trató de dejar atrás el tumulto de personas que estaban acosándole. Era más que obvio que la ausencia de Tony, con el correr de las semanas, se haría más evidente. Durante un tiempo, Jarvis había ayudado a detener las preguntas, mediante conferencias telefónicas y videollamadas, todas ellas manipuladas de una forma que no había logrado comprender. Incluso, se habían manejado con el Life Model Decoy y Steve casi tuvo un infarto al mantener una pequeña conversación con él, al notarle tan parecido a Tony. Sin embargo, había algunos medios que se manejaban con teorías conspirativas -algunas, peligrosamente cerca de la realidad- y en esos momentos, eran quienes más le cuestionaban.

Deseaban saber dónde estaba el verdadero iron man, ignorando, que Steve anhelaba lo mismo.

Pudo sortear a los periodistas, gracias a la ayuda de Nat. La pelirroja le había tomado del brazo al notarle desorientado entre tantas personas y lo había sacado de allí, conduciéndole por las calles que aún no llegaba a conocer por completo.

Se halló en la torre más rápido de lo que había imaginado y pudo respirar con alivio.

—Has sido muy oportuna... Gracias- habló, cuando se sintió a salvo. Era extraño, en su época también había sido asediado por reporteros y, sin embargo, jamás había logrado acostumbrarse a ellos. Evidentemente, carecía de ese talento innato que Tony parecía tener.

—Verte en la televisión, con mirada de cachorro perdido, me hizo querer serlo.

El capitán sonrió sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Los periodistas son un poco difíciles...- respondió.

—Son como una manada de lobos hambrientos- dijo ella con desinterés —No sé cómo Stark los soporta- caminó hacia el sillón y tomó asiento de manera descuidada —¿Vas a seguir usando el uniforme por mucho tiempo, Cap?

Steve reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado estancado en el sitio. Sonriendo levemente, se miró a sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—No... yo... me cambiaré- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, se detuvo unos instantes sintiendo la necesidad de hacer una pregunta que golpeó su mente, así, sin más.

"¿Extrañas a Tony, Nat?"

No recordaba que la relación entre Tony y ella fuese demasiado estrecha. Sí, los había visto compartir varias conversaciones amenas e incluso, bromear entre ellos, pero ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—¿Sucede algo, Cap?

Steve se debatió nuevamente entre formularla o no, decantándose por lo segundo. Después de todo, no era correcto inmiscuirse de esa forma en los asuntos de alguien.

—No... Yo... Gracias otra vez- respondió antes de huir rápidamente.

Quizás, la necesidad de hablar con Nat acerca de Tony, solo venía desde su propio interior. Eran sus propios anhelos por traerlo siempre a colación, lo que provocaba que deseara comportarse de manera imprudente.

Tener consciencia de que Tony era Ed, había movido muchas cosas dentro de él. Recuerdos dulces, recuerdos dolorosos, sensaciones que había dejado atrás, enterradas en lo más profundo de si, o eso había creído.

Ed había sido una presencia poderosa en su vida, antes de convertirse en el Capitán América e incluso, después de que lo hubiese hecho. El tiempo que estuvo junto a él, se había aferrado a cada segundo que habían pasado juntos, como si se tratase de un náufrago a la orilla y, aun así, no había podido evitar que se le escapase de las manos.

Aun recordaba la dolorosa sensación de decepción, cuando Ed no acudió al segundo encuentro que habían acordado.

Steve suspiró cansado y miró a su alrededor una vez más.

Media hora había pasado de las 11 y Ed aún no aparecía, pero él se negaba a aceptar que tal vez no lo hiciera. Se aferró a su carpeta de dibujos y tomó el lápiz que había enganchado sobre su oreja, quizás, podría distraerse haciendo otra cosa.

12.30.

Llevaba dibujado más de la mitad del bar que había frente a él. El reloj movió una vez más la manecilla y Steve, a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo, se rindió.

Ed no iba a venir y su corazón dolía ante esa certeza.

Poniéndose de pie, Steve tomó sus cosas y caminó a paso lento, en dirección a su casa. Cada tanto, giraba el rostro con la esperanza de verle acercarse a lo lejos, sin embargo, no sucedió.

Pasó todo el día preguntándose que había hecho mal, para que Ed no quisiera verle más. Probablemente, había dicho algo que no era de su agrado o, quizás, se había mostrado demasiado ansioso ante la posibilidad de hacer un nuevo amigo. ¿Lo había presionado?

Ed era un hombre mayor, tal vez, se había aburrido al considerarlo demasiado joven y sin experiencias.

¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Había pensado en esa posibilidad también, sin embargo, no se había atrevido a regresar al burdel. No deseaba ser demasiado insistente. Además, entre las clases y las tareas que aún le quedaban pendientes de figura y espacio y grabado calcográfico, no contaba con demasiado tiempo.

Suspiró cansado y observó por la ventana, la noche estrellada. En unos minutos más, Bucky regresaría.

No le había comentado a su amigo el hecho de que se reunía con Ed, sabía lo que diría, que había sido irracional de su parte tratar de ser amigo de un hombre que venía de un sitio como lo era aquel burdel. Y tendría razón. Ed era un completo extraño del que no sabía absolutamente nada. Un hombre mayor que, tranquilamente, podría ser algún tipo de criminal, sin embargo, algo le decía a Steve que eso no era cierto. Había visto los ojos de Ed y en ellos, había encontrado algo que no era capaz de definir, pero que le hacía sentirse a salvo.

"Esperaré a mañana, para ir a preguntar que le sucedió" pensó y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

—Buenas noches, Stevie- saludó su amigo sonriendo bastante animado y le pasó de largo en dirección a su habitación

—Buenas noches, Bucks- respondió siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada, un poco curioso por la prisa que parecía tener.

—¿Qué tal tu día? –

—Tranquilo... Te he dejado la cena sobre la mesa- dijo, sin saber del todo que agregar a la conversación. Se le hacía un poco incómodo, no mirarle a la cara.

—Me daré una ducha y me iré- Bucky entró en la sala y detuvo unos instantes para mirarle. Se había quitado el saco, la camisa y la corbata y llevaba una toalla sobre el hombro. —Hoy es el cumpleaños de Helena... ¿Quieres venir?... Deberías venir-

Steve trató de recordar a quien estaba haciendo referencia su amigo, sin embargo, ningún rostro aparecía en su mente. ¿Quién era Helena?

—La muchacha... con la cual tuviste tu memorable primera vez y de la cual no me contaste ninguna palabra- dijo con divertido reproche, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

De repente, el rostro de una hermosa dama de cabellos rubios y ojos claros iluminó sus recuerdos por arte de magia. Por supuesto que la recordaba, ella lo había mirado confundida cuando le dijo que no deseaba hacerlo y luego, amablemente, prometió guardar su secreto, antes de sonreírle con resignada dulzura.

"No estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres sean buenos" le había dicho y Steve sintió que su corazón se encogía en su pecho al imaginar los maltratos que de seguro debía soportar.

Definitivamente, no quería regresar a ese burdel. No deseaba volver a sentirse tan impotente ante el hecho de no poder ayudarlas y tampoco, deseaba ver a Ed. Sabía cuáles eran las condiciones que habían llevado a su ¿Debería llamarlo amigo? A ese lugar y era por ese motivo, que no pensaba mal de él, pero no sabía que opinaba Ed al respecto de su persona. ¿Por qué había faltado a la cita?

"Mejor esperar" se repitió una vez más, tratando de dejar el tema de lado de una vez por todas.

—Stevie...

—¿Qué?... Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado—Preferiría no regresar allí.

—¿No la pasaste bien con ella?

El rubor ante la pregunta de su amigo, causó que sus orejas ardieran. Mentirle era un problema, a él no le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad o no se libraría nunca de la insistencia de Bucky por que tuviese una iniciación sexual y tener que confesarle que las mujeres no le atraían, era algo inadmisible. No podría soportar que su amigo lo rechazara y lo mirase con asco.

—N-no es eso... Es solo que... No me gustan ese tipo de lugares, Bucks. Lo sabes- dijo en un tono que suplicaba que no le hicieran más preguntas.

—Está bien... pero no me esperes. Vendré tarde- Sonriendo nuevamente, se metió al baño a toda prisa.

Solo en ese momento, Steve suspiró aliviado.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que Bucky se había ido, cuando Steve escuchó el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Alarmado, se incorporó un poco en el sillón, que hacía de su cama, mirando la puerta de calle. Cuando esta se abrió, fue capaz de adivinar la silueta de Bucky en medio de la oscuridad. Su amigo ingresó al lugar tratando de no hacer ruido.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¡Maldición, Steve! ¡Te creí dormido!

—Lenguaje, Bucky- le reprendió.

—Ya... Lo siento- encendió la luz y Steve se encandiló por unos segundos.

—Te esperaba más tarde.

Bucky suspiró agotado. Acercándose a él, tocó sus piernas para que las hiciera a un lado y así, tomar asiento.

—Si, lo que sucede, es que el tipo ese... ¿Ed? Al parecer se volvió loco.

Steve sintió que un nudo de culpa y preocupación se formaba en su estómago y en su garganta.

—¿Qué... Qué le sucedió? - preguntó, cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento.

— Atacó a Silvie... Madame Le Pine intervino y lo golpeó con una botella. Ahora está internado... El hecho es que decidieron cerrar el burdel está noche, para que las muchachas puedan tranquilizarse un poco. Silvie quedó muy mal.

Steve sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Una amarga decepción le invadió por completo, haciéndole sentirse perdido.

Había juzgado mal. Había creído, al mirar los ojos de Ed, que se trataba de una buena persona. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma?

Y ¿Por qué, a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de estar preocupado por él?

La imagen del hombre esbozando una radiante y cálida sonrisa, ocupó su mente por unos segundos.

Debía verlo. Tenían que conversar, aclarar las cosas.

—¿En qué hospital está?

—¿Quién? - preguntó, Bucky distraído.

—Ed... ¿En qué hospital está?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?... No me digas que... ¿Te has estado viendo con ese tipo? - frunció el ceño disgustado, mirándole a los ojos.

Steve tragó en seco.

—Solo... Solo ha sido una vez.

—¡Steve, ni siquiera lo conoces! ¿Cómo...? – Bucky se puso de pie en un gesto furioso y se volteó para encararle.

—Se interesó por mi... y por mis dibujos... Nosotros hablamos. Tenemos cosas en común- se defendió, sintiéndose inhibido.

—¡Es un extraño, Steve! Y viene de ese lugar... ¡Es peligroso! ¡Ni siquiera sabes de lo que es capaz! ¡Atacó a Silvie!

—Ya estoy bastante mayor para que me defiendas... ¡Cumpliré 18 en un mes! - soltó poniéndose de pie para enfrentarle. Aun así, el que Bucky fuese más alto que él, le hizo sentir inseguro, pero no daría marcha atrás.

—¡Maldita sea, Steve!... ¡Podría sucederte cualquier cosa! Tu... Tú no sabes... Tu...

—Yo también estuve en las calles al igual que tu... Yo también me crie sin un hogar, Bucky... Y sé lo cruel que puede ser el mundo.

La expresión en el rostro de su amigo se suavizó, pero no dejó de mirarle preocupado. Tomando asiento nuevamente, volvió a hablar.

—No quiero que nada malo te suceda.

—No puedes protegerme todo el tiempo- respondió, dando un suspiro y sonrió para disipar la tensión entre ellos. —Además, me has enseñado a pelear ¿Recuerdas?

Su amigo alzó los ojos y mirándole poco convencido, bufó resignado.

—Anda, vamos... dime en que hospital se encuentra.

Bucky colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en el sillón en un gesto relajado.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo ahora?... Es demasiado tarde, no puedes ir a visitarlo- soltó sonriendo burlón —Mañana... Mañana te lo diré.

Steve suspiró frustrado y quitó con brusco gesto, la almohada sobre la cual Bucky reposaba su cabeza, para golpearle el rostro con ella. Su amigo soltó una carcajada.


	16. Parte 16

Tony trató de abrir los ojos, pero sintió que estos le pesaban una tonelada. Se sentía mareado y el dolor de cabeza le resultaba insoportable.

Un olor a desinfectante inundaba el lugar y podía sentir el sol sobre su piel y unas sabanas limpias cubriéndole. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que estaba en un hospital.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Las imágenes de lo último que recordaba aparecieron en su mente a modo de respuesta, como si de un torbellino se tratasen.

¡Oh, Silvie!... ¿Qué le había hecho?

Sintiendo las lágrimas amontonándose detrás de sus párpados, trató de abrirlos, consiguiéndolo esta vez. Lo primero que vio, luego de recuperarse del encandilamiento, fue un enorme ventanal sobre el cabezal de hierro que pertenecía a la cama.

Recordó, inmediatamente, el reactor en su pecho y bajó la mirada con gesto brusco, descubriendo que aún llevaba su camisa, manchada de sangre, puesta. No se escuchaba ningún caos alrededor así que, aparentemente, nadie lo había descubierto... o eso esperaba.

Giró el rostro hacia la izquierda y descubrió una pequeña mesa de luz blanca y un vaso de agua sobre ella. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba muy sediento, su garganta reseca y su boca pastosa, eran la prueba de ello.

Estiró el brazo para poder alcanzar el vaso y en ese momento, notó el impedimento. Estaba atado a la cama, con correas de cuero.

"¡Mierda!"

Suspiró agotado y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de voltear lentamente el rostro hacía la derecha. Vio un atril con un suero que se conectaba a su vena y sobre el buró, alguien parecía haber olvidado un tensiómetro. Las paredes del lugar eran de un tono claro, casi amarillento, pero probablemente, era la luz de los rayos del sol que las teñían así.

Tony observó un poco sorprendido, el bulto oscuro frente a él, hasta que su vista se aclaró y comprendió que era la misma Madame Le Pine, la que le devolvía una mirada inescrutable.

¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí? Acaso, ¿No estaba enojada con él?

Iba a hablar, cuando sintió un regusto amargo en el interior de su boca que le hizo fruncir el ceño asqueado.

—Vaya... Hasta que al fin despiertas- habló ella, pero a pesar de sus palabras, no se la veía sorprendida —Aparentemente, te golpeé más fuerte de lo que creí. Traumatismo de cráneo, pero ya estás bien.

—Agua- pidió, Tony, cuando fue capaz de hablar, sin embargo, ella lo ignoró deliberadamente.

—La internación ya está paga. Estás en deuda conmigo y créeme que voy a cobrarme cada centavo.

—Por favor- suplicó, dejando su orgullo de lado y apretando fuertemente los párpados, ante el dolor que sentía en los globos oculares.

—Mi marido pertenecía a la policía. Era un comisario bastante vinculado...

Tony abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró a la mujer, tratando de comprender lo que decía. Ella de repente parecía perdida en sus recuerdos, pero lejos de verse nostálgica al hablar de ese hombre, aparentaba guardar un odio profundo, que, en esos momentos, refulgía desde las cenizas.

—Tenía 15 años cuando me casé con él. Mi padre se había enojado porque yo estaba embarazada y su amigo se ofreció a cubrir mi pecado... - sonrió marcando esas últimas palabras, con un tono burlón. —Del padre de mi hijo no volví a saber nada, pero eso no es lo importante. Mi hijo se llamaba Evan... En este momento, de estar con vida, tendría más o menos tu edad. Probablemente, por eso fui indulgente contigo- soltó con tono helado y sus ojos se movieron para, al fin, verle. Tony se sintió estremecer ante la amenaza latente que podía observar en ellos. — Él lo era todo para mi... Era mi vida, mi motivo para levantarme y seguir adelante día a día, a pesar de lo que significaba vivir junto al comisario- escupió con odio lo último y Tony no pasó por alto, el hecho de que no nombrase a aquel hombre. —Un día, Evan, simplemente, no regresó a casa. - Los ojos de la mujer se empañaron, pero ni, aun así, el destello de odio y peligrosidad desapareció de ellos —Mi marido, volvió tarde aquella noche. Estaba muy contento... Se había deshecho de un maricón, así dijo. No te hace falta ser muy inteligente para adivinar de quién se trataba. Evan tenía un novio... Yo lo sabía. - se puso de pie —Mi marido se rio de mí. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer, ante un hombre tan importante como lo era él?... Además, había actuado como lo dicta la ley. Ante la mirada de cualquiera, él era un héroe. Me marché de casa... Viví años en la calle. Es un lugar difícil, ya debes saberlo, obviamente, es más complicado si eres mujer. ¿Quieres saber por qué te cuento esto?

Tony asintió, mirándola confundido y sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—Todo es un poco cliché... Contarte parte de mi vida, pero es para que comprendas lo que soy capaz de hacerte, si te atreves a regresar a mi casa, al lugar que manejo, y amenazas la integridad de una de mis muchachas nuevamente. El burdel, querido Ed, ese que yo logré levantar de la misma nada y que está allí a la vista de todos, sin que nadie se atreva a cerrarlo, me ha servido para codearme con los hombres más prestigiosos de este país. El poder que he obtenido de ellos, me resultó útil a la hora de asesinar a mi marido sin que nadie ose a interferir en ello. Por ese motivo, soy completamente capaz de asegurarte que, si aún te quedan deseos de desafiarme y poner un pie allí, te mataré. Así de simple. – dijo sin esbozar mueca alguna y volteándose, se dirigió hacia la salida —A los pies de la cama, se encuentran tus objetos personales. Espero que consigas un lugar donde quedarte. Pronto, tendrás noticias mías. – finalizó, antes de marcharse.

Apenas se quedó solo, Tony sintió como su propia sangre comenzaba a arder a causa del enojo. Ni siquiera había logrado arreglar su vida y ya se había hecho de un enemigo.

—¡Felicitaciones, Tony! La has cagado otra vez- se dijo, golpeando los puños y la cabeza contra la cama.

"No ha hablado del reactor" pensó aliviado y soltó un suspiro.

Volteó nuevamente el rostro hacia la izquierda y observó el vaso de agua. Tenía tanta sed. ¿Es que no pensaba venir una enfermera?

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse. Incorporándose un poco, pudo ver a quien se asomaba por ella, se trataba de Steve.

"Steve... Tengo sed" fue lo primero que pensó, sin embargo, no lo dijo.

El rubio se acercó lentamente hacia él y se detuvo a su lado, devolviéndole una mirada angustiada e interrogante.

—Viniste- habló Tony y su voz sonó rasposa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? -

—El servicio a la habitación es pésimo. Redactaré una queja.

Steve soltó una pequeña risilla y no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—Estas decepcionado de mi- afirmó, Tony, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Si Steve estaba allí, era más que evidente que le habían comentado lo sucedido.

—Yo... no diré que no- respondió el muchacho con franqueza.

—Está bien... Lo comprendo- a pesar de sus palabras, no pudo evitar que la amargura lo invadiera por completo. No importaba la época, nunca estaría a la altura de las expectativas de Steve, sin embargo, hubiese dado lo que fuera por no arruinarlo esta vez. —¿Puedes darme agua, antes de marcharte?

Steve se acercó la mesa de luz, donde se encontraba el vaso de agua y al observar que tenía las manos atadas a la cama, lo ayudó a beberla. Tony apuró el trago, sintiéndose casi desesperado. El líquido estaba tibio, pero no importó.

—No voy a irme, Ed.

Tony suspiró aliviado, cuando su sed se hubo saciado, pero, también, al escuchar esas palabras.

—Gracias- respondió y le miró interrogante, instándole a continuar hablando.

—Vamos, Ed... No te he conocido en la iglesia- soltó sonriendo. —He visto personas como tu...

—Drogadictos- respondió con simpleza al verle dudar.

Steve asintió.

—Sé cómo se ponen... No soy tan ingenuo como parezco. No me agradó el hecho de que atacaras a esa mujer, pero, sé que no eras tu quien actuaba.

—Te juro que no- respondió, Tony y trató de sonreír para dar credibilidad a sus palabras —Yo... no era yo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo... solo quería... solo quería beber- se mordió los labios sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. No le gustaba eso, el hecho de que Steve viese su peor parte.

—Lo sé...

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Steve se encogió de hombros y esbozó una cálida sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

—Solo espero... que desees recuperarte.

—Si, esa es mi intención- se apresuró a responder y la sonrisa del rubio fue tan radiante que le contagió de alegría. —Oye...- habló luego de unos segundos en silencio —Este es un buen final para tu villano ¿No lo crees? - dijo haciendo referencia al hecho de encontrarse en una cama de hospital.

Steve soltó una risilla.

—O tal vez, sea un buen inicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo cortito... como Robert, oks no. jajajaja Mal chiste.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
Sé que la historia va un poco lenta, pero no hay apuro... tenemos para rato. A menos que decidan dejar de leer :'v  
Por favor no lo hagan TwT  
Muchas gracias, por estar aquí XD  
Hasta la próxima actua :D


	17. Parte 17

Ed terminó de vestirse y se dispuso a salir del hospital. Lo habían llenado de folletos del centro de rehabilitación que habían abierto allí hacía un par de años, pero él no pensaba asistir. Sabía cómo eran el tipo de terapias que brindaban en esos lugares, a pesar de no recordar haber ido a alguna, y realmente, la idea no le agradaba.

Al salir del lugar, el viento helado le obligó a arrebujarse en su abrigo.

"¡Estamos en verano, maldita sea!" Pensó enojado con el extraño clima.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su saco y al sacarla, se encontró con algunos dólares y una tarjeta, la cual observó, recordando que era la que Howard Stark le había dado. Así, que esos eran los motivos por los cuales Madame Le Pine, amablemente, le había dejado dinero.

"No quiero imaginarme los intereses que va a cobrarse esa vieja bruja" se dijo sintiéndose extrañamente agradecido.

En unos días, se encontraría con Stark y su suerte mejoraría, de eso estaba seguro.

La pensión para caballeros que encontró, hedía a mugre. Un olor repugnantemente agrio, parecía desprenderse de las paredes de aquel pasillo angosto, cuya pintura de color vino estaba deslucida por el paso del tiempo.

Ed subió destartaladas escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación, siguiendo los pasos del hombre calvo, regordete y rengo, que era el dueño del lugar.

No quiso mirar a aquellos que curiosos se asomaban a verle, como si fuese una atracción de circo. Atravesó el pequeño patio, agradecido de recibir un poco de aire fresco, mirando las baldosas grises del piso y pronto, frente a él, una enorme puerta con la pintura blanca descascarada, hizo acto de aparición.

—No damos de comer. A las 20 la puerta principal se cierra. Cuida tus cosas, no confíes en nadie- habló apresuradamente el hombre y le dio una llave, la cual, Ed tomó —El baño está al final del pasillo. Se comparte, así que tendrán que organizarse para usarlo. Lo limpio una vez a la semana, así que manténganlo de esa forma... Limpio.

Ed se guardó los comentarios despectivos para sí mismo y girándose, procedió a meter la llave en la cerradura. Era lo más barato que había conseguido y era mejor que mojarse en la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, pensó, tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

La asquerosa oleada mal oliente que lo recibió apenas abrió la puerta, provocó que Ed tuviera una arcada. Dentro de la diminuta habitación, pudo ver una litera, en cuya cama inferior, descansaba un bulto de lo que, adivinó, sería su compañero.

Ed no supo si reír o llorar. Dejando la puerta abierta, ingresó a la habitación. El hombre sobre la cama, se incorporó de inmediato para observarle con sus enormes ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello oscuro sucio y grandes ojeras que, junto a la palidez de su rostro y su extrema delgadez, ayudaba a que se viera enfermizo.

—¿Tú quién eres? - preguntó temeroso y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, como si se preparase para atacar.

Observó unos instantes la remera y los pantalones de algodón blanco que ese hombre llevaba puesto y hubiese sido capaz de contar las manchas en ellos, si los agujeros en sus medias no hubiesen llamado su atención.

—Mi nombre es Edward y seré tu compañero de habitación- se presentó y observó todo a su alrededor. No había demasiadas cosas, un montón de ropa sucia amontonada en una silla y en un escritorio que, parecía, no resistirían demasiado antes de desarmarse, algunas frutas podridas y a medio comer y un par de zapatos, que apestaban.

—Nadie me notificó.

—Lo siento, el servicio telegráfico, está un poco retrasado- respondió sarcástico.

El hombre frente a él, se sonrojó notoriamente avergonzado.

—Mi nombre es Andrew. Mi habitación, mis reglas.

—Escúchame, Andrew, estoy pagando por la jodida habitación al igual que tú, así que hasta que no me muestres la escritura que te certifica como propietario, tendrás que convivir conmigo como un igual. Sería muy considerado de tu parte, que recojas tu porquería.

—¿Quieres pelear?

Ed se rio de manera burlona sin poder evitarlo. ¡Ese tipo estaba completamente loco!

El primer golpe impactó contra su rostro, tomándolo por sorpresa. Había sido tan buen derechazo, que causó que su nariz comenzara a sangrar, sin embargo, el dolor se acrecentó al recobrar sus recuerdos.

Tony trató de comprender la situación, entre la marea de imágenes que invadía su mente y el segundo golpe que recibió por parte de aquel idiota. Apenas si pudo reaccionar, para detener el tercer puñetazo que se aproximaba a su rostro, cuando el dolor de cabeza le asaltó de improviso y una gran furia ardió en él. Sin perder más tiempo, devolvió el ataque con un derechazo directo a la mandíbula.

Andrew cayó contra el piso y a punto estuvo de abalanzarse contra él, enceguecido y enojado como estaba, cuando el tipo alzó sus manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Está bien... Está bien... Conviviremos.

Tony lo observó incorporarse y aguardó, preparado para atacar de ser necesario, sin embargo, él sonrió y le dio la bienvenida.

"¿Dónde he venido a parar?"

Resultó que Andrew era un jodido misterio. No solamente por el hecho de que su actitud extravagante te hacia preguntarte si estaba completamente de remate, sino, por el hecho de que solía desaparecer por días, antes de regresar con el rostro completamente amoratado y un fajo de billetes. Evidentemente, Andrew era un luchador, sin embargo, se le hacía que las peleas clandestinas de las cuales, seguramente participaba, estaban todas arregladas. Aunque, ¿Cuáles no lo estaban?

La limpieza en la habitación mejoró un poco, ese no era el mayor problema. La peor parte, era al llegar a la noche, cuando Andrew decidía quedarse allí. El muy maldito roncaba como los mil demonios y Tony no lograba conciliar el sueño. En esos momentos, su mente se invadía de pensamientos innecesarios e incluso, la abstinencia se tornaba insoportable.

Había empezado a tener alucinaciones y eso lo desesperaba. Muchas veces, imaginaba que miles de insectos caminaban sobre su cuerpo, incluso, estos parecían picarle y morderle a su antojo. En ocasiones, también escuchaba voces, pero no sabía que era lo que le decían.

El corazón, en esos instantes, le dolía tanto, que creía tendría un ataque. Por suerte, su parte racional le recordaba que estaba padeciendo delirium tremens y trataba de calmarse. A veces, lo conseguía. Pensar en Steve y en que volvería a verlo lo ayudaba, pero esa noche, el recuerdo de haber acordado una cita con la secretaria de Howard para el día siguiente, le sirvió para tranquilizarse. Confiaba ciegamente en que las cosas mejorarían cuando comenzara a trabajar con él.

-.-

Ed se frotó nerviosamente las manos y miró hacia ambos lados en la sala de espera. Se sentía como un infante aguardando a que le dieran una reprimenda.

La secretaria de Howard era una mujer muy bonita, de cabellos oscuros y ojos muy negros. Llevaba puesto un entallado traje color marrón, un collar de perlas – que obviamente eran de fantasía- y los labios pintados de un llamativo rojo. En esos momentos, hablaba por teléfono con un tono que rayaba lo suplicante, dando a entender, que su jefe era por demás exigente.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la sala de conferencias, que había en ese piso, se abrió dando paso a un apresurado Howard, seguido de un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes y algunos con batas blancas.

Ed le vio pasar de largo sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Se volteó a ver a la secretaria, dudando de que debería hacer al respecto, y la mujer, le hizo un gesto, instándolo a que lo siguiera.

Poniéndose de pie de manera inmediata, dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

—Señor Stark- le llamó y el aludido hizo caso omiso. Se dirigían hacia el ascensor. —Señor Stark- volvió a intentar y él, esta vez, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Quienes lo acompañaban, lo miraron también, con ojos que parecían acusarle por haberlos interrumpido. Sin embargo, Ed se preguntó por unos instantes, si no eran ideas suyas.

—Yo... Tengo una cita con usted.

—¿Una cita conmigo?

—Sí, señor, usted me dio una tarjeta... Me dijo que acordara una cita con su secretaria y aquí estoy... Hace más de una hora.

Howard Stark le dirigió una mirada interrogante, tan alucinada, que, por un momento, Ed tuvo la sensación de que le había crecido una segunda cabeza.

Quizás... Esa vez había estado demasiado ebrio.

—¿Eres ingeniero?

—Si, señor- se apresuró a responder.

Howard esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo, que me caíste bien. Aquí, el doctor Erskine, es el encargado del área de biotecnología- dijo, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de un hombre de barba de varios días, pocos cabellos canos y ojos marrones, que lucían amables detrás de unas redondas gafas, que los hacían verse más grandes y acentuaban su expresión de sorpresa. — Él te mostrará las instalaciones y te dirá que hacer.

El aludido se volteó a ver a Howard, aparentemente, para quejarse, sin embargo, rápidamente se tragó sus propias palabras y se giró hacia Ed esbozando una sonrisa, que concordaba con la gentileza que le había parecido ver en él.

—Ahora, si me disculpan, soy un hombre ocupado- se despidió Howard y continuó con su avance, siendo seguido por los demás hombres.

El doctor, se acercó a Ed y extendió su mano.

—Abraham Erskine, un gusto.

—Edward Starkenson, el gusto es mío- respondió aceptando el gesto y esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Algo dentro suyo, le decía que, a partir de ese instante, todo estaría bien.


	18. Parte 18

Steve miró a Ed sin poder ubicar del todo la imagen de ese hombre dentro del departamento. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese Bucky o él, visitaba la casa y por ese motivo, se le hacía extraño el tenerle allí. Sin embargo, Ed le estaba haciendo el favor de posar para él y a cambio, no podía tenerle en medio de una plaza sin poder ofrecerle ni siquiera un vaso de agua para saciar la sed.

Si Bucky se enteraba de que lo había llevado allí iba a matarlo, pero estaba el hecho de que le había pedido que se quitase la camisa, para poder vestirle con un chaleco de cuero y las extrañas pulseras que había diseñado para hacer de vestuario. No podía pedirle a Ed que se cambiara en medio de la calle o ¿sí? Eso no sería cortes.

Steve recorrió una vez más con la mirada, los músculos de los brazos ajenos. Es para dibujarlos a detalle, se repitió, pero sabía que era una mentira para autoengañarse. No se había imaginado que Ed tendría tan buenos brazos y una figura bastante estilizada, pero allí estaba él, tratando de mantener sus sonrojos a raya al notar que su nuevo amigo era más guapo de lo que había querido admitirse para sí.

Se sentía mal por ello, por pensar de esa forma tan poco decente. Si Ed supiese que se sentía un poco atraído por él, de seguro se alejaría, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Hacía unos minutos que también le habían llamado la atención las cicatrices que Ed tenía. Estas eran líneas horizontales e iban desde los hombros hasta el codo, en un orden casi perfecto, pero al llegar allí, algunas ya se tornaban diagonales. Se había preguntado a que se debían e incluso, había formulado algunas teorías y hacía tan solo unos segundos, su mente había llegado a una conclusión. Ed se autoflagelaba.

La tristeza que lo embargó al llegar a esa verdad, se le hizo bastante difícil de disimular. No era correcto de su parte dejar entrever esos sentimientos tan negativos, acerca de un tema que su amigo no había tocado, por lo cual estaba tratando de disimularlo, pero se le hacía casi imposible.

"Por lo menos, esas cicatrices son beneficiosas para el papel de villano" Pensó tratando de desviar el curso de sus reflexiones, pero no bastó.

Ed, suspiró una vez más y se movió inquieto, arruinando por décima vez la pose en la que le había ubicado, causando que riese.

—Podemos descansar, si lo deseas-

—Sí... lo siento. Estar quieto no es lo mío- soltó esbozando una expresión de alivio a la vez que se dejaba caer con gesto brusco sobre el sillón.

—Has dicho que tenías una propuesta para hacerme- respondió, tratando de desviar su propia atención, de la cercanía que mantenía con Ed. Si tan solo alargaba un poco la mano, podría sentir su piel caliente y...

"Y nada, Steve... Debes tranquilizarte."

No recordaba vez alguna en que alguien le hubiese atraído de esa forma, pero, a decir verdad, tampoco era capaz de recordar en qué momento Ed había comenzado a gustarle. No era como si hubiesen pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, aunque, aparentemente, había sido el suficiente como para notar que ese hombre era muy apuesto.

Dejando el dibujo que había estado haciendo, sobre la pequeña mesita que había en frente de él, se acomodó nuevamente, para mirar a Ed, observando como él alcanzaba la carpeta que acababa de abandonar.

—¿Puedo? - preguntó amable, a lo que Steve asintió. Le gustaba la pequeña sonrisa complacida, que Ed esbozaba cada vez que veía uno de sus trabajos, le hacía sentirse halagado. —Eres tan bueno en lo tuyo que, pensé, podrías encargarte de dibujar los diseños para mí-

—¿Qué? - cuestionó, saliendo de la pequeña burbuja en la que se había metido hasta hacía unos segundos. Su propia falta de modales, lo estaba comenzando a horrorizar.

Ed volvió a sonreír.

—Quiero que dibujes para mi... Te pagaré- aclaró de inmediato.

—Yo... Industrias Stark se dedica al armamento- respondió Steve, tratando de no ofender a su amigo. De igual manera, cada vez estaba menos de acuerdo con su estilo de vida. Quizás, debería alejarse de él, pero el solo pensarlo le generaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Oh...- soltó, Ed y de repente, todo el entusiasmo que parecía haber tenido, se esfumó como por arte de magia — Supongo, que otra vez te he decepcionado.

—No quise decir eso... yo...

Ed sonrió y Steve tragó en seco.

—Las armas, son solo eso... Armas, Steve. El problema, es el hecho de cómo son utilizadas. Industrias Stark trabaja para el gobierno. Las armas son para defender el país. Si el momento llega ¿Tu defenderías el país?

—Por supuesto que sí- contestó sin dudar ni un solo segundo.

La sonrisa de Ed se volvió más amplia.

—¡Ahí lo tienes!

—Ed... ¿Tú fuiste a la guerra?

El aludido pareció pensarlo unos instantes, cosa que a Steve le resultó extraño.

—Yo... recuerdo una guerra, si-

—¿Recuerdas? - preguntó confundido.

Ed se removió incomodo en su lugar.

—Creo... Que he perdido la memoria. No lo sé. - Se dirigió al montón de ropa doblada que le pertenecía y tomó una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su saco. Steve lo miró sorprendido y sin saber que pensar al respecto. —He hecho algunas anotaciones, pero siquiera recuerdo haber escrito aquí.

Tomó la libreta, que Ed le extendía y leyó lo que en ella había escrito.

"Mi nombre es Edward Starkenson.

Soy hijo único de Harold Starkenson y Martha Colle Carpel.

Nací el 29 de mayo de 1888 y tengo 48 años.

Soy ex combatiente de la primera guerra mundial.

Soy un drogadicto, tratando de rehabilitarme por mi cuenta."

—¿Has ido a la policía? - preguntó, tratando de superar el estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba.

Ed esbozó una sonrisa que, casi, pareció burlona.

—No me parece buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú me conoces hace un par de semanas y ya tienes un concepto de mí, que deja bastante que desear- rio un poco y Steve se sintió avergonzado. —No creo que antes haya sido una persona diferente... Quizás, hasta soy un prófugo de la ley y no lo sé.

Steve tragó en seco, sintiéndose contrariado por la situación. Por un lado, el hecho de que Ed pudiese ser alguna especie de convicto o algo por el estilo, lo horrorizaba a tal punto que deseaba ponerse de pie y alejarse de él para ir directamente a buscar a las autoridades y por otro, no podía evitar pensar en lo desamparado que estaba y en el hecho de que parecía pedir su ayuda a gritos.

—Debes... sentirte muy solo.

—No lo sé... Tú estás conmigo- respondió, esbozando una sonrisa que a Steve le resultó por demás coqueta y que provocó que se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

Ed lo confundía. A veces, soltaba comentarios que parecían demasiado ambiguos, como si no le importase el peligro que había atrás de insinuarse de esa forma a un hombre, siendo hombre también. Sin embargo, a Steve se le hacía que así era él. Recordaba, una vez que habían acordado juntarse en el parque. Una muchacha que vendía flores se había acercado a ellos y le había preguntado a Steve sobre el precio de un retrato. Ed había contestado que ningún dibujo le haría justicia a su belleza y que, incluso, sus flores quedaban opacadas por ella, pero lo había dicho con tal naturalidad, que cualquiera que no hubiese presenciado la conversación, habría pensado que hablaban del clima.

Al final, la muchacha había terminado por regalarle un ramo de flores y Ed, se las había dado a él. Probablemente, esas eran las cosas que sucedían cuando se trataba de hombres con la apariencia de Ed, las damas reaccionaban complacidas ante los galanteos.

—Y ¿Bien?... Trabajaras conmigo.

Steve alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los de Ed, quien le miraba expectante.

—¿Cómo? –

Su amigo rio.

—Estás muy distraído hoy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo... Lo siento mucho. No sé en qué momento dejé de escuchar.

—Está bien... Solo te recordaba que te había hecho una propuesta.

—El trabajo...

—Exactamente... Insisto en que te pagaré.

—¡Oh, no, por favor!... Tú estás posando para mí, no puedo cobrarte el trabajo. Es ayuda recíproca-

—No es lo mismo-

—Es lo justo-

—Te pagaré igual. Y cuando seas famoso, tú me pagaras a mi- Contestó Ed, divertido y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—Está bien- aceptó sintiéndose contento.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony se miró el reactor una vez más, sintiéndose preocupado. Con el avance de los días había notado que una capa de piel cubierta de cicatrices iba ocultando, cada vez más, dicho dispositivo. Era por ello que estaba allí, escondido en el baño de la pensión, con una navaja que había "tomado prestada" de su compañero de habitación.

Llevando la filosa hoja a su pecho procedió a cortar la capa de piel, esperando con ello, lograr descubrir la parte del reactor que estaba bajo ella. Sin embargo, sus deducciones habían fallado; bajo la piel, no había nada más que su propia carne. El reactor no estaba siendo tapado, sino, que estaba siendo reemplazado.

Cerrando los ojos a causa de la sensación de derrota, suspiró con pesadez. Hacía casi un mes que trabajaba en industrias Stark y aun no sabía cómo conseguir inmiscuirse en los planes del doctor Erskine para la construcción de una máquina. Sabía que el mejor momento para sacar el tema, era estando a solas, sin embargo, no había conseguido que esas condiciones se dieran. El problema radicaba, en el hecho de que, en aquellos momentos en los que era Ed movido por su necesidad de estar junto a Steve y por su falta de recuerdos ante la prioridad que significaba el regresar a su época, había hecho que contrataran al muchacho. Por ese motivo, eran escasas las veces en las que podía conversar con el doctor y era más que sabido, que él no compartiría sus secretos, así como así.

Se dio una ducha rápida y salió de allí, dispuesto a ir a ver a Steve. Ese día, era 4 de julio, el cumpleaños número 18 del Capitán.

Tony sonrió con melancolía al pensar en él en esos términos. ¿Le extrañaría el Steve de su época?... y ¿los del equipo?

¿Cómo estarían Bruce y Pepper?

A veces, en las noches, cuando lograba superar sus propias pesadillas y las alucinaciones del delirium tremens, se los imaginaba a todos recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos y sonrisas en su rostro. En su imaginación, las diferencias que pudiesen tener no existían. Los extrañaba, extrañaba pelear junto a ellos y luego bromear, extrañaba los viernes de películas y pizza en la torre y dar órdenes a J.A.R.V.I.S. incluso, extrañaba los gritos de Fury.

Se le estaba haciendo tan difícil aquella soledad en la que se veía sumido, la sensación de no saber si volvería a verlos a todos le hería de tal forma, que a veces deseaba simplemente dejarse vencer por la desesperación. Hundirse para siempre en esa incertidumbre.

Y luego estaba Steve, el Steve de 18 años, que no dejaba de sonreír y sonrojarse por cualquier tontería que le dijera. Él era un haz de luz en aquella oscuridad.

Aferró contra sí, el paquete que contenía el regalo para él. Había encontrado en la calle una radio rota, a la que poco tiempo le tomó restaurar y realmente tenía fe de que a su amigo le gustaría. En ese departamento en el que vivía, no había visto ninguna.

Caminó a paso ligero hasta que dio con aquellas calles oscuras en la parte más baja de Brooklyn. A pesar de ser de día, se veían bastante tenebrosas. Sorteó algunos charcos tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última lluvia y llegó a aquella destartalada escalera de incendios, a la que subió sintiéndose todo un temerario. Atravesó una pasarela, cruzándose con algunas personas en el camino y al fin, dio con la pequeña puerta verde, la cual golpeó con un ritmo casi musical.

Sonrió al pensar en Steve y el gesto quedó congelado en su rostro, al encontrarse con la fría mirada de su amigo.

—Hola... ¿Steve...?

—No está-

—Eso... no es... cierto-

Tony observó al aludido, asomándose a la puerta, por debajo del brazo de su amigo y sonrió al tenerlo en frente, sin embargo, se preocupó al verlo tan agitado.

—¿No has encontrado el inhalador, aun?- cuestionó, Bucky.

—Creí que... lo había dejado sobre la mesa...

—Iré a comprarte uno nuevo.

—N...No... Ya lo encontraré.

—Vamos, no te pongas en necio. En seguida vuelvo. – finalizó, Bucky y salió de allí sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Tony.

—Creo... que tu amigo me adora-

Steve soltó una risilla, permitiéndole pasar.

—Él... es así.

—Sumamente carismático.

Steve rio.

—Por favor... toma asiento.

—¿Tienes café?

El muchacho le miró sorprendido unos segundos, antes de hablar.

—Bucky debe tener algo... No lo sé, es un poco caro.

—Dime donde lo encuentro, te prepararé uno.

—No tomo café. La cafeína...

— La cafeína, al ser procesada por el hígado, produce metilxantina que puede abrir un poco las vías respiratorias. Te aliviará un par de horas- soltó sonriéndole —Las suficientes, hasta que tu amigo regrese.

Steve sonrió en respuesta.

—Tú lo sabes todo- dijo, como si realmente creyera en esas palabras, cosa que provocó que Tony riese.

—No tanto.

—¡Oh, no seas modesto! – dijo bromista, riendo.

Steve pronto le indicó donde quedaba el café y Tony no dudó en preparárselo.

—Calidad, Starkenson- dejó la taza frente a él.

—Muchas gracias-

—Ese paquete de allí, es tu regalo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—No te hubieras...

—No empieces.

Steve tomó el paquete entre sus manos y de inmediato, lo desenvolvió.

—Yo... No puedo aceptarlo... Es...

—Es de mala educación, no aceptar un regalo.

—Pero yo...

—Vamos.

—Muchas gracias- la sonrisa cargada de felicidad de Steve, provocó que sentimientos que ya tenía en él y los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer ante esa faceta del capitán pre-suero, se mezclaran en su interior. Deseaba besarle tanto y a punto estuvo de hacerlo, cuando recordó que no solo estaba el hecho de que ambos eran hombres y en esa época era algo ilegal -razón suficiente para que Steve lo mandase al diablo- sino, que también estaba el hecho de que Steve había tenido una historia con Peggy -heterosexual, por donde lo mires-. Sin embargo, se dio el gusto de besar su mejilla y verlo enrojecer ante la sorpresa.

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tony lo interrumpió.

—Tu café se enfriará y créeme cuando te digo que sabe horrible de esa forma.

El aun agitado muchacho, bajó el rostro en un gesto adorablemente tímido y tomando la taza, dio un sorbo a la bebida en ella.

Para cuando Bucky hubo llegado, el asma de Steve había mermado un poco, sin embargo, Tony estaba preocupado por él, sabía que las recaídas del muchacho a veces venían sin avisar. A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir a duras cuestas que la interacción entre Bucky y Steve, dejaba en evidencia un fuerte lazo entre ambos. Bucky, cuidaría de Steve si algo malo le pasaba.

Regresó a la pensión, sintiéndose animado y estando en el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación, se encontró con Andrew que iba de salida.

—¿Qué hace, Eddie, mi compañero de habitación favorito? - dijo el hombre y sonrió de manera extraña.

—Soy el único compañero que has tenido, Andrew.

—El mejor que me ha podido tocar.

—No discutiré eso- sonrió de medio lado e intentó entrar, pero el hombre no se lo permitió. Tomándole de los hombros, le miró a los ojos y Tony observó en los ajenos, algo que desde hacía un tiempo, había empezado a reconocer en los propios.

—Deberías venir conmigo una noche de estás, Eddie... Te divertirás.

—No lo creo, Andy.

El hombre comenzó a reír desquiciado.

—Me caes bien, Eddie... Eres simpático- respondió y le liberó del agarre.

Tony ingresó en la habitación huyendo de él. No quería preguntarle donde la conseguía, no deseaba sucumbir, ahora que ya llevaba algunos meses limpio.

Andrew estaba drogado y si lo estaba, significaba que sabía dónde encontrar droga.

El cuerpo de Tony, comenzó a temblar necesitado.

Esa iba a ser una noche larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capí ♥♥♥
> 
> Quería avisar, que la próxima semana no va a haber actualización (Podría no haber avisado igual y ustedes no se sorprenderían :'v) porque me voy de viaje. Así que, espero que tengan unas hermosas fiestas... Que Papá Noel/Santa Claus/San Nicolás/ el viejito pedófilo, les traiga todo lo que le pidan y un novio a ésta autora, que ya le hace falta jajaja ok, no XD 🎁🎁🎁  
Ojalá que el año que viene, sea mucho mejor que el que se va... (El que se va, en mi caso, dejó mucho que desear... gracias por irte 2019) Los mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias :) 🎄🎄🎉🎆🎇🎊  
Los quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz por compartir esta historia y que la lean.  
Nos leemos a la vuelta... (De mi viaje :v) en 2020  
Besos y abrazos ♥ ❤💕😘❤😍😂🎄🎄🎉


	20. Parte 20

—Hay numerosas teorías del tiempo, con las que hemos tratado de manejarnos, para comprender el funcionamiento de la máquina. Sin embargo, gracias a la investigación de Natasha y a la ayuda de J.A.R.V.I.S. quien desencriptó las investigaciones del doctor Erskine, pudimos dar con una de las versiones con las que el científico se manejaba.

Steve suspiró y trató de concentrarse en las explicaciones que el doctor Banner estaba tratando de dar. Fury había pedido que se realizara una reunión, para recibir un informe acerca de los avances de la investigación y por eso todos se encontraban allí, en la sala de reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Miró unos segundos a su alrededor, a sus compañeros; Natasha no había querido tomar asiento, permanecía de pie a su derecha, apoyada en uno de los escritorios que allí había, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Clint, sentado a la izquierda de Steve, jugueteaba distraído con una lapicera, sin embargo, era evidente que estaba escuchando las palabras de Bruce, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos, mientras que Shuri, sentada junto al doctor, revisaba los papeles de lo que, aparentemente, era la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo.

Habían pedido a la señorita Potts que asistiera, pero ella carecía del tiempo para hacerlo y personalmente, suplicó a Steve que la mantuviera informada.

— La teoría del universo de bloque, imagina al universo entero como un bloque dimensional conformado por rebanadas de tiempo. Tiene largo, ancho y alto. Cada evento tiene una medición cuantificable, dado que existen capas de tiempo que forman su todo. - explicó Shuri, poniéndose de pie para dibujar, en una de las pantallas holográficas que allí había, un cubo al que dividió en 4 partes. — Según esta teoría, - continuó hablando — cada persona es un objeto tetradimensional que existe en capas de tiempo. - trazó un cuerpo humano, atravesando las líneas— De esta forma, existen capas de tiempo para la primera infancia, la infancia, para la adolescencia y así sucesivamente. Así, esta teoría entiende que el tiempo, por sí solo, no existe. Pero sí hay un pasado, presente y futuro, y cada punto dentro de un bloque es cualquiera de estas tres cosas en referencia a otros puntos del tiempo.

—Aparentemente- tomó la palabra Bruce —La máquina puede intervenir en las dimensiones, de tal modo, que es capaz de trasladar al cuerpo que está entre todas a ellas, a una sola. El problema aquí es que, en teoría, eso es imposible. Si sacamos al cuerpo de alguien de su tridimensionalidad y lo reducimos a una sola, el cuerpo se destruiría.

—Entonces... ¿Es prudente declarar de una vez por todas a Tony Stark, muerto? – preguntó, Fury, desde su ubicación en la cabecera, entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos y apoyándose un poco más sobre la mesa.

Steve tragó en seco y sintió un nudo formándosele en su garganta. Fury no lo había dicho, pero no hacía falta. Con los medios acosando y siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de los vengadores, lo mejor que podía hacer era zanjar, de una vez por todas, el tema Tony Stark. Darlo por muerto, daría que hablar por un buen tiempo y quizás, varios patrocinadores e incluso, varios países retirarían su ayuda a la organización, sin embargo, algo le decía a Steve que, el director, ya tenía resuelto esos asuntos.

—No me arriesgaría a afirmarlo- respondió Shuri —Como ha explicado el doctor Banner en las anteriores reuniones, hay una probabilidad de que Tony exista en el pasado.

—Pero el doctor ya había dejado en claro, que ese Tony, podría dejar de serlo- intervino Natasha.

—Ni siquiera están seguros de que esté en el pasado... y ¿Si está en el futuro? - preguntó Clint, quien había dejado de juguetear con la lapicera y mirando directamente a los ojos de Bruce —Habríamos perdido el tiempo buscándolo donde no está.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación- soltó Bruce, cansado.

—Y dejamos en claro, que no sabemos en qué época se encuentra Tony- respondió Natasha.

—Está en el pasado... Su nombre es Edward Starkenson-

Todos los agentes se voltearon a ver a Steve, con expresión alucinada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Natasha.

—Creo..., que lo conocí en mi época.

—¿Hace cuánto sospecha esto, Capitán? – habló, Fury

—Unos días...

—Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? - preguntó Clint, notoriamente enojado.

—Yo... no estaba seguro. Ni siquiera recordaba del todo el rostro de ese hombre... Viendo una fotografía, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que podría tratarse de Tony.

—Pareciera que no quieres que Tony regrese- atacó, Clint

—Por favor, Barton, no es momento para crear conflictos- trató de calmar los ánimos, Fury.

—No lo hago, solo digo lo que todos pensamos. Es más que sabido que Tony y el capitán no se llevan bien.

—Eso no significa que desee que algo malo le pase- respondió a la defensiva, Steve. —Tony es importante para mí... al igual que todos ustedes.

—¿Tiene esa fotografía, Capitán?... – intervino, Shuri —Podemos hacerle un reconocimiento facial. -

—Yo... si, enseguida la traeré- respondió poniéndose de pie para ir a buscarla y salió de allí, deseando escapar de aquella situación.

Ingresó a la habitación de Tony y se tomó un tiempo para descansar. Las teorías acerca del tiempo lo habían dejado un poco mareado a causa de su complejidad, pero más que eso, la peligrosidad que los viajes en el tiempo significaban, le habían asustado.

Necesitaba liberarse de los pensamientos negativos, de la tensión que la pelea con Clint había cargado sobre sus hombros.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de traer a su mente buenos recuerdos y lo primero que vino a ella, fue la imagen del rostro de Ed.

Era una noche bastante húmeda, de esas que hacen que el calor sea demasiado pegajoso en tu piel. Una suave llovizna caía sobre su rostro, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Se movió inquieto una vez más y miró a ambos lados de la calle, esperando a que Ed hiciera acto de presencia. Habían quedado de ir al cine, una película de Chaplin, "Tiempos modernos" había sido estrenada a principios de ese año y él no había contado con el dinero para ir a verla, sin embargo, luego de que hablaran de ella con Ed, el hombre se encargó de encontrar una sala de cine en donde todavía la dieran... o, mejor dicho, en donde la volvieran a dar.

Vio a lo lejos una la figura de un hombre acercándose a él y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba la manera de caminar de Ed, la confianza que veía en él, le hacía parecer como si en cada paso el mundo le perteneciera.

—Buenas noches... - sonrió, Ed —¿Llegué a tiempo para comprar las entradas?

—Buenas noches. Sí... la función comienza a las 21.

—¿Estás emocionado?

—Un poco... bastante- sonrió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la boletería — He escuchado que se trata de una película muda. Aparentemente, a Chaplin no le agrada la idea de hacer que Charlot hable.

—Mmm... Por lo que sé, si habrá personajes que hablen... sin embargo, es como dices tú, una despedida de Charlot.

—Supongo, que esa es una de las desventajas del cine sonoro...

—Eso y las películas con exceso de musicales.

Steve rio.

—¿No te agradan?

—Si quisiera un musical, iría al teatro... En serio- comentó divertido.

—¿Ni siquiera te gustó el cantante de Jazz?- preguntó, como si no pudiese creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Oh, vamos!... Esa película le agradó a la gente, solo por el hecho de ser la primera con sonido.

—A mí me pareció linda.

—A los 9 años, todos éramos fácilmente impresionables. Además, el blackface me parece grotesco.

Steve volvió a reír

—Eso sí que no te lo negaré.

Se detuvieron en la boletería, en donde un muchacho con más deseos de estar en otra parte que allí, les preguntó qué película verían.

—Dos para Tiempos modernos, por favor. - pidió Ed —¡Oh, no!... Yo invito- dijo deteniendo a Steve, quien había sacado dinero de su bolsillo. Hacía tan solo unos días que ambos habían recibido su primera paga.

—No, por favor.

—No vamos a discutir por esto, Steve... Yo invito.

—Muchas gracias- respondió, sonrojándose avergonzado, cuando sus propios y traicioneros pensamientos compararon toda la situación, con una cita.

Ed sonrío alegre.

La sala del cine no estaba muy llena, quizás, por el hecho de que era una película que muchos ya habrían visto. Se sentaron en una de las últimas filas justo en el momento en el que las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó.

Steve estaba nervioso. Sus manos habían comenzado a transpirar y su pulso se había acelerado a tal punto que, temió, le diera un infarto o un ataque de asma. La cercanía con Ed le ponía nervioso. El olor a jabón que desprendía de su ropa, le llegaba a las fosas nasales como una oleada fresca e incluso, era capaz de sentir la calidez de su piel debajo de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Había algo sumamente masculino y encantador en su perfil, endurecido por las luces y sombras de la sala. Quizás, era la curvatura perfecta de su nariz, la barba que apenas se adivinaba en sus pómulos, que hacía que sus yemas picasen por tocarla, o la silueta de sus labios a contraluz, lo que provocaba que deseara acercarse a él un poco más.

Liberarse del estado hipnótico en el que había parecido caer le resultó complicado, sin embargo, pudo voltear el rostro y ver la pantalla al fin. Sería demasiado vergonzoso que Ed se diera cuenta de que no había estado prestando atención a la película.

—Fue una película bastante buena... Me gustó mucho la parte de la fábrica- comentó Steve, bastante emocionado

—Bastante... Polémica.

—Hay que admitir que los grandes empresarios, ven a los obreros de manera mecanizada.

—Nunca creí que dirías algo como eso... Supongo, que está hablando tu artista interno, pero ¿No crees que también, la producción de avances tecnológicos es lo que permite que el país salga adelante?

—No negaré ese hecho... Es solo, que me gustaría que haya mejores condiciones laborales.

—No digas eso en voz alta... Te tratarán de comunista.

—Yo solo digo, que no es malo desear lo mejor para todos.

Ed sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras y Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello. Las sonrisas de ese hombre, siempre provocaban que su corazón se acelerara.

—¿Qué? - preguntó, Steve un poco a la defensiva, cuando pasaron varios segundos en los que Ed, tan solo le miró, sonriendo aún.

—Eres todo lo que yo nunca seré.

—¿Qué? ¿Un artista?

—No... un buen muchacho.

Steve sintió que sus mejillas e incluso, sus orejas comenzaban a arder. Carraspeando bastante avergonzado, se decidió por cambiar el curso de la conversación.

—A ti ¿Qué escena te ha gustado?

—Me gustó mucho la parte en la que canta en esa mezcla de francés e italiano.

—¿No era que no te gustaban los musicales? - preguntó, soltando una risilla divertida.

—Es que pocos tienen su gracia.

—A su edad debe ser difícil- bromeó, Steve.

—¡Oye, que ese tipo tiene mi edad! - respondió Ed, fingiendo indignación.

—¡Oh, no!... Es un año menor que tú.

—No te atrevas a llamarme viejo, jovencito.

Steve volvió a reír.

Ed lo acompañó a su casa, a pesar de su insistencia en que no lo hiciera. Cuando llegaron bajo a las escaleras de incendios que dirigía a su departamento, se detuvieron.

—¿Quisieras tomar algo? - preguntó, Steve.

—Si subo a estas horas, tu amigo me matará. No soporta mi carácter carismático y mi deslumbrante belleza.

Steve sonrió divertido.

—La pasé muy bien junto a ti esta noche- dijo y de repente, se arrepintió de lo extrañas que sonaron sus palabras.

Ed sonrió complacido.

—También la pasé bien contigo- respondió y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dio un beso en su mejilla. —Que descanses, Steve- se despidió, antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse.

El corazón de Steve latía con fuerza en su pecho, al momento en que una sensación cálida pareció recorrerle todo el cuerpo, partiendo del lugar en donde todavía podía sentir los tibios labios de Ed.

Se sintió perdido, se sintió miserable y se sintió tan feliz, que el cumulo de emociones que bullían dentro de él, le hicieron alzar el rostro y respirar profundamente el aire fresco de aquella noche.

No deseaba que sucediera lo que venía acercándose a él, a pasos agigantados, pero no sabía si tendría las fuerzas para resistir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a tod@s ♥  
Feliz 2020! :D ♥♥♥ 🎉🎆💕  
Espero que hayan empezado de una manera excelente el año y que continúe de esa forma :)  
Muchas gracias por leer ♥♥♥  
Tengan una bonita semana ♥


	21. Parte 21

Tony tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería de industrias Stark y esperó a que Erskine hiciera lo mismo. Aquel día, luego de que durante varias semanas el científico le pagara el almuerzo a él y a Steve, al fin había podido devolverle el gesto.

Miró pensativo su bandeja de alimentos tratando de hallar la forma más casual posible, para entrar en el tema de los viajes en el tiempo. Aquella era su oportunidad, Steve había pedido permiso para presentarse a un examen, por lo que él y el doctor estaban solos.

—¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto? - preguntó el doctor, sacándole de sus reflexiones.

Tony sonrió al recordar que le habían encargado el diseño y la construcción de un prototipo de tanque de guerra, a modo de probar sus habilidades.

— El chasis y las orugas están en montaje. Una de las propuestas que hice, es que posea un cañón de 105 mm que lance proyectiles con una velocidad en boca de 840. Mi equipo quiere que utilicemos casquillos de 1100mm, pero, a mi parecer, los de 88 son más efectivos. Todavía estamos viendo ese asunto.

—Vas bastante avanzado.

—Se que un tanque de guerra no es lo mejor que Howard podría haberme encargado.

—No te preocupes. Por ahora, te encargará proyectos sencillos para probarte, pero cuando note tus habilidades, te permitirá que seas más creativo. Como ya te he dicho, si Howard te contrató así como así, es porque ha visto algo en ti.

—Ni siquiera recordaba quien era yo.

Erskine rio.

De repente, un revuelo se armó en la cafetería. Tony y el doctor, voltearon su rostro en la dirección de la que venía, encontrándose con Albert Einstein y un equipo de científicos que lo seguían como si se tratase de un objeto de estudio.

Abraham sonrió con cierto deje de rencor y alzó la mano en su dirección, a modo de saludo.

—Dile hola a Albie, Eddie- dijo en voz alta.

Era la primera vez que Tony notaba cierto tono de reproche en Erskine, por lo que lo observó un poco sorprendido.

—¿Cómo te fue con tus quejas en Washington, Albie? - preguntó Abraham, a lo que Einstein respondió esbozando una forzosa sonrisa.

Erskine se volteó a ver a Tony, con un gesto de victoria en el rostro.

—Está enojado conmigo, porque le gané en un proyecto para las Fuerzas Armadas. Se quejó con Howard, pero como no le hizo caso, decidió ir directamente al Departamento de Guerra-rio- Al parecer, no le fue nada bien. De igual forma, él me robó algunas de mis ideas para su famosa, Teoría de la relatividad, cuando estuvimos en la Eidgenössische Technische Hochschule Zürich- soltó con cierto deje de desprecio- Así que no sé porque tanto rencor. Yo soy quien debería estar ofendido.

Tony forzó una sonrisa al escuchar lo que el doctor acababa de confesarle. Si Einstein le había robado algunas de sus ideas, sería complicado conseguir que Erskine confiase en alguien nuevamente. El panorama, después de todos sus esfuerzos, seguía siendo desalentador, pero eso no significaba que él no pudiese crear su propia máquina. Ahora tenía una pequeña idea como punto de partida.

—Entonces... deberé mantenerme alejado de "Albie"- respondió, con tono gracioso, haciendo que el doctor riese.

—No, muchacho. Tú puedes hacer lo que desees. Yo solo expongo los hechos.

—Cuando me dice muchacho, me hace sentir como un chiquillo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿41, 42?

—48

—Soy 9 años mayor que tu... y 9 años, me dan la potestad para llamarte muchacho.

Tony rio ante aquello.

-.-

El doctor Erskine había dicho que Einstein había usado sus ideas para la teoría de la relatividad, por lo que se le hizo evidente a Tony, que era probable que estas tuviesen algo que ver con la creación de la máquina, sin embargo, era difícil saber cuáles eran los preceptos que había utilizado y cuales, los que había descartado.

A pesar de hallarse aún en el trabajo y tener un proyecto entre sus manos, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en ello.

"El tiempo no es una constante, sino que depende de la velocidad y los cambios significativos, ocurren a la velocidad de la luz, que es una constante. Cuanto más cerca estés de esta, más lento irá el tiempo..." recordó tomando su libreta dispuesto, a anotar algunas deducciones.

—Lamento la interrupción, señor Starkenson.

Ed cerró con cuidado la libreta y la dejó sobre la mesa frente a la que estaba sentado. Alzó la vista y descubrió al señor Stark frente a él. Sonriendo, pensó en que, en realidad, al señor Stark le importaba un carajo estar interrumpiendo.

—No se preocupe.

—Aquí, Steve...-

Ed frunció el ceño y se inclinó un poco hacia su derecha, para observar al muchacho que parecía ocultarse detrás de Howard. Justo en ese momento notaba su presencia y... el hematoma que tenía en el ojo. ¿Qué carajos le había sucedido? ¿Qué carajos hacía allí? Y ¿Desde cuándo, carajos, el señor Stark tenía tanta confianza con el muchacho, como para llamarlo por el primer nombre?

—Usted no se ofende, señor Starkenson ¿Verdad?

"Mierda... ¿Qué acababa, Stark, de decir?"

—No para nada.

Stark se volteó y miró a Steve.

—¿Lo ves?... No hay problema. Puedes comenzar mañana.

—Muchas gracias, señor Stark.

—Cuídate, Steve- dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto amistoso, antes de marcharse.

—Necesito muchas explicaciones- soltó Ed, mirando a Steve. El muchacho esbozó una expresión parecida a la de un perrito arrepentido, cosa que le causó ternura. Era adorable.

"Y ahí están otra vez, esos pensamientos fuera de lugar. ¡Muy bien, Eddie!"

—Yo... Me fue bien en mi examen- dijo y sonrió.

—¡Felicitaciones! - respondió, contento por él y sintiendo como la tensión en sus hombros disminuía.

—Y, como había terminado temprano, decidí venir aquí.

—Podrías haberte tomado el día...

—Mejor hacerlo cuando realmente lo necesite.

—Y bien...

—En el pasillo me encontré con el señor Stark y él me dijo que le habían gustado los dibujos que presentaste en la reunión y que si no quería trabajar en el departamento de publicidad... que me aumentaría el sueldo. Y yo le dije que trabajo para ti y que debíamos preguntarte.

—Y ¿el ojo que está comenzando a amoratarse es magia o algo por el estilo?

Steve bajó la mirada y movió los pies, inquieto.

—Yo... cuando venía hacía aquí, vi a unos jóvenes tratando de robarle a una muchacha.

Ed se sintió extrañamente conmovido ante el relato. Sabía que Steve tenía esas ideas acerca de proteger a los más débiles y lo haría, sin importar que, físicamente, él no era un hombre fuerte. Pero solo físicamente... su espíritu, en cambio, brillaba con la fuerza de mil soles.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y completó lo que Steve estaba diciendo.

—Y tu... no podías evitar, entrometerte.

—Yo... ella me necesitaba.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Me golpearon una vez, solo en el ojo...

Ed permaneció en silencio.

—Y un par de patadas en el estómago cuando caí al suelo... pero nada grave. Un oficial de policía los ahuyento.

—Y ¿Ella te besó, después? - preguntó, sintiendo que en sus palabras había algo de ponzoña.

"¿Qué mierda me pasa?"

Steve enrojeció.

—Por supuesto que no- contestó de inmediato.

Ed sintió cierto alivio al escuchar esa respuesta.

—Pues... que mal agradecida.

—La ayuda no debe ofrecerse, esperando obtener algo a cambio- dijo con seriedad, Steve, creyendo fervientemente en sus palabras.

—Tienes razón- admitió —Ve a la cafetería y pídeles hielo, antes de que se te hinche.

—Está bien- respondió y salió rápidamente de allí.

Ed permaneció en silencio, observando el lugar por el que Steve acababa de salir. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente quieto, notó la estúpida sonrisilla que se había quedado esbozando.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" pensó, al instante en que se ponía serio y volteaba el rostro para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Ed miró la libreta que había dejado abandonada sobre la mesa y la tomó, para abrir en una de las páginas en blanco. Recodó que había estado pensando en la teoría de la relatividad, pero no supo el porqué de su repentino interés en el espacio-tiempo. Decidió dejar eso de lado, para más tarde. Debía continuar con el tanque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció, la pequeña aparición de Einstein? jajaja ¡Vil ladrón! Pobre Erskine... :C
> 
> Me gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas, poner detalles históricos en la trama... No va a ser el único personaje de ese estilo :D   
Muchas gracias por leer ♥


	22. Parte 22

Tony caminó por los pasillos que lo llevarían hacia el área de publicidad. Saludó a un par de personas y sonrió a aquellos que le dieron la mano y bromearon con él, a pesar de que no recordaba quienes eran. Trataría de ser un poco menos social, sino le gustase que siempre pusieran atención en él.

Sonriendo aun, ingresó al salón de dibujo en donde, sabía, estaría Steve. Era la hora del almuerzo y habían acordado ir juntos a la cafetería.

Mirando entre las variadas mesas con atriles, que habían sido abandonadas por los empleados presurosos por ir a almorzar, halló a Steve en la última fila y junto a él se encontraba Howard. No iba a decir que no le sorprendía ver a su padre allí, porque eso sería mentir, sin embargo, no le molestaba tanto ese hecho como la consciencia de saber que, últimamente, se llevaban demasiado bien.

No debería extrañarle, después de todo, sabía que Howard y Steve se convertirían en grandes amigos. No por nada el señor Stark se había pasado gran parte de su vida buscando al capitán América, luego de que desapareciera en la misión contra Hydra. No obstante, mirándolos en esos momentos y permitiéndose ser demasiado irracional... o demasiado racional según el punto de vista, no podía evitar preguntarse si detrás de esa gran amistad que decían tener el uno con el otro, no se escondían otro tipo de sentimientos. Era extraño que Howard se tomase un tiempo para visitar a sus empleados, por lo general, sus asistentes lo hacían.

Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, decidió por no acercarse a ellos, después de todo, sabía que eso que estaba sintiendo eran celos y no sabía si podría controlarse de decir alguna estupidez. Howard y Steve habían compartido tantos momentos de los que él era completamente ajeno.

Trató de alejar esos pensamientos y centrar su atención en otra cosa para dejar de ser evidente.

Recordó, que esa mañana un niño lo había estado buscando en la pensión, solo para darle la dirección en la cual debería verse con Madame Le Pine. El chiquillo le había dado una tarjeta con una dirección y un horario. No había teléfono para cancelar la cita, ni nada por el estilo, así que ella simplemente asumía que iría y Tony pensaba que lo mejor era no contradecirla. Esa mujer era de temer realmente. Había averiguado donde estaba viviendo en muy poco tiempo, dando a entender que le sería una tarea ardua escapar de ella.

Tenía que cancelar la reunión que habían acordado con Steve al ser el día libre de ambos, pero no deseaba hacerlo. ¿Querría, él, acompañarlo? Sospechaba que pagarle a la mujer no le tomaría demasiado tiempo y, además, era mejor si Steve iba con él. Si se enteraba que se había reunido con ella, quizás malpensara las cosas.

Pronto, Steve notó su presencia y le sonrió, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Le tomó un par de segundos a Tony, darse cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose a él, pero cuando lo hizo, caminó hacia donde Howard y Steve estaban y saludó a ambos educadamente.

—¿Usted qué opina, señor Starkenson? - preguntó Howard señalando el dibujo que estaba realizando Steve.

Volteándose a verlo, observó en la hoja, había un retrato de Howard y bajo él, el logo de Industrias Stark.

—Está bastante bien. Parece una fotografía- sonrió mirando a Steve, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—Estamos discutiendo los colores que debería llevar. Propuse el verde, pero, al parecer, no es muy del agrado de Steve... Igual que el amarillo.

—Podría ser rojo. Es un color poderoso, que llama mucho la atención. Si dejas un cartel rojo en algún punto especifico, seguramente, todas las miradas irán hacia él- opinó.

—El problema con el rojo... - habló Steve — Es que es un color asociado al peligro. Sería bueno si lo combinamos con algo más. Si usted lo desea- se dirigió a Howard —Podemos probar haciendo carteles, rojos, blancos y azules. Se pegan en las paredes con el patrón que deben seguir y la gente lo asociará con la bandera. Industrias Stark, será una insignia patriótica.

Howard sonrió encantado.

—¡Sabía que había hecho muy bien al traerte aquí! Hablaré con el jefe del departamento...- chasqueó los dedos, tratando de recordar- Cuando recuerde como se llama-

Steve rio ante aquello y ambos vieron a Howard salir del salón.

—Has impresionado al señor Stark, eso no es algo fácil de conseguir. Realmente, tienes talento.

—No creo que sea mi supuesto talento el que haya logrado sorprenderlo... Es solo que él y yo compartimos algunas ideas en común acerca del país y ese tipo de cosas. Lo demás, es el señor Stark siendo amable.

—No menosprecies tu trabajo... Lo único que tienes que menospreciar, es la comida que nos darán en la cafetería.

Steve sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Los buenos alimentos, son siempre bienvenidos.

Tony sonrió ante esa respuesta.

-.-

El viaje en autobús había sido de una incómoda hora. Al bajar de él, sintió que su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido.

—Ha sido un viaje largo- dijo Steve y suspiró cansado.

—¿Crees que Madame Le Pine haya buscado a un par de matones y nos asesine? - bromeó y rió al ver a Steve ponerse blanco como el papel.

Caminaron un par de calles buscando la dirección que figuraba en la tarjeta. A Tony le llamó la atención el barrio en el que se encontraban. Todas las casas eran iguales, a excepción de los colores en que estaban pintadas que iba en la gama de pasteles, de dos pisos, con tejas oscuras, con porche con techo a dos aguas sostenido por columnas blancas y enormes ventanales.

—Mira... Allí está Madame Le Pine- dijo Steve con el rostro girado hacia la derecha.

Si a Tony ya le había parecido extraño el lugar, ver a Madame Le Pine con un vestido azul y un sombrero de ala ancha, arreglando unas flores en el jardín de una casa color azul pastel, lo había dejado completamente anonadado.

Steve apuró el paso y él simplemente se limitó a seguirlo, hasta que estuvieron frente a la mujer, quien alzando el rostro le dirigió una expresión amenazadora, que fue suavizada en el momento en el que Steve habló.

—Buenos días, Madame-

—Buenos días a ustedes- dijo ella y sonrió con amabilidad al muchacho —No creí que Ed vendría con compañía.

—Espero que no sea molestia- respondió Steve.

—Por supuesto que no. Por favor, entren a la casa.

—Después de usted- respondió educadamente, Steve y la mujer le devolvió una sonrisa encantada.

—Buenos días, Gladys.

Todos se voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía la voz femenina, descubriendo a una mujer regordeta que empujaba un cochecito. Madame Le Pine, forzó una sonrisa.

—Liv, buenos días.

—Veo que tienes visitas.

Tony observó a Le Pine y le pareció, por un instante, observar en ella ese brillo de peligrosidad. No había que ser un genio para saber que no se llevaban nada bien.

—Mi sobrino y su hijo... Si nos disculpas, están cansados por el viaje.

—No era mi intención importunar. Solo quería avisarte que habrá reunión de mujeres en la casa de Hellen.

Madame Le Pine pareció confundida, por un momento.

—Oh, muchas gracias por avisar. Que tengas buen día, Liv

—Buen día, señora- saludó Steve.

—Buenos días- respondió la mujer y continuó con su camino.

Madame Le Pine se volteó e ingresó rápidamente a la casa.

El interior de la casa era bastante bonito. Las paredes tenían guardas de madera hasta la mitad, pintadas de blanco y el resto era del mismo color azul del exterior. Lo primero que vieron al ingresar, fue una mesa blanca en medio de lo que sería el recibidor, sobre ella había un florero de vidrio con tulipanes amarillos, detrás de ella ubicada a unos pasos había una escalera blanca que dirigía a la planta de arriba, junto a ella a la izquierda, un pasillo que daba a no sabía dónde y a la derecha, una abertura enorme que permitía el acceso a la sala de estar. Madame Le Pine se encaminó hacia allí y Tony y Steve la siguieron.

En el lugar, había una enorme alfombra color vino, con dibujos en marrón claro, los sillones a juego eran Luis XVI dos de un solo cuerpo y uno de tres ubicados frente a un enorme ventanal, cubierto por cortinas blancas, que permitía el tenue ingreso de la luz a la estancia. Detrás de los sillones ubicado a la derecha, había un hogar y junto a él una enorme biblioteca. En la pared pegada a ella, una puerta blanca.

—Será rápido- dijo Le Pine, volteándose a verlos.

—¿Podría, por favor, pasar al baño? – habló Steve, esbozando una expresión que delataba la urgencia del pedido.

—Por el pasillo, la tercera puerta a la izquierda- señaló la mujer

Tony miró a Steve marcharse.

—Deberías disimular un poco más.

—¿Perdón? - preguntó, volteándose a verle.

—Que deberías disimular un poco más... Tu interés por él-

Tony soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Yo no...

—¡Oh, querido! Ni siquiera lo intentes. Tus esfuerzos por convencerme que no lo miras embobado, no servirán de nada. Está a la vista que estás deslumbrado por él. No es que me interese realmente, pero mantener una relación de ese tipo conlleva un enorme peligro.

Tony sintió todo el aire salir de sus pulmones y su corazón doliendo con fuerza.

—No es como si realmente fuese a pasar algo entre nosotros- sonrió con amargura —Soy hombre y soy mayor que él.

"Muy bien... Ahora dilo sin llorar, Tony" pensó.

La expresión que Le Pine esbozó, se le hizo indescifrable. Luego, la mujer simplemente suspiró y cambió de tema.

—Supongo, que has traído el dinero.

—No he traído la totalidad- habló Tony, sacando de su bolsillo un sobre de papel madera, el cual le entregó.

—Pensé que te iría mejor con Howard. Me he enterado que ya manejas tu propio equipo- dijo tomando el sobre y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, lo metió en uno de los libros. Ni siquiera había contado el dinero, pero evidentemente, estaba dejando en claro que no le hacía falta hacerlo.

Tony tragó en seco.

—No pensé que...

—¿Estaría tan informada? - sonrió ella y regresó para ubicarse frente a Tony —A esta altura, no debería resultarte una sorpresa.

—Yo... Me han dado al equipo para probar mis habilidades. No es que esté al mando de ellos en realidad.

—Comprendo.

—Así, que... Esta es la casa del comisario- dijo, para dejar entrever que él también tenía sus métodos.

La mujer sonrió.

—Te ves muy desmejorado. Has perdido peso y se nota que no duermes bien. ¿Tienes alucinaciones?

"Touché"

—Silvie... ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—Ella está bien... Es una mujer fuerte- respondió, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—Por favor... Dígale que lo lamento- pidió con suma sinceridad. —No fue mi intención...

—Sé que no ha sido tu intención, pero de igual manera, no le diré nada.

Tony la miró confundido.

—¿Por...?

—Ella tenía sentimientos por ti, lo sabías.

—Si, pero...

—¿Para que alimentarlos? ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerle? ¿Una vida normal?... Jugar a la casita no es para las putas.

Tony la miró, sintiéndose enojado de que hablase así de Silvie y a punto estuvo de quejarse, pero ella habló nuevamente.

—Las putas, no podemos soñar con ese tipo de cosas. Nos han quitado ese derecho. Tan solo, hazte a la idea, si Silvie consiguiera un hombre que esté dispuesto a casarse con ella... ¿Cuánto tiempo te crees que duraría? La gente comenzaría a hablar... ¿Cuánto crees que su marido aguantará eso? ¡Vamos! Tú mismo lo has visto. Solo bastó un par de segundos desde que tú y el muchacho se detuvieron a conversar conmigo, para que alguien comenzara a curiosear. ¿Reunión de mujeres? ¿Te crees que alguna vez me han invitado a una porquería de esas?... Lo único que podemos hacer es sobrevivir. Así que, no... No le diré que lo sientes. Es mejor así... Que sus ilusiones mueran antes de que florezcan demasiado.

Decir que las palabras de Le Pine y el dolor que podía entreverse en ellas no le generaron un regusto amargo, hubiese sido mentir. Comprender lo solas que estaban esas mujeres... Madame Le Pine no era un ángel, lo sabía, pero era lo único a lo que ellas podían aferrarse. La única salida que habían encontrado en ese mundo injusto.

Iba a hablar, sin embargo, los pasos en el pasillo lo disuadieron de hacerlo. Steve ingresó a la sala y dirigió una mirada cargada de curiosidad a ambos.

—¿Está todo bien? - preguntó notoriamente preocupado.

—Si... solo le decía a Gladys que ya nos íbamos-

La mujer le miró con odio al escucharle llamarla por ese nombre.

—Hasta el mes que viene, Edward.


	23. Parte 23

Steve abrió los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente sintiendo sus pulmones arder en respuesta. Recordaba la camilla en la que lo habían llevado, el olor a desinfectante y el médico que daba órdenes a las enfermeras.

Había estado gozando de salud por demasiado tiempo.

Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió a Bucky durmiendo en una silla. Había tenido la suerte de que su amigo hubiese estado con él cuando colapsó.

Trató de hablar, pero su voz pareció no salir. La mascarilla de oxígeno estaba comenzando a molestarle y los brazos le pesaban demasiado como para intentar quitársela.

¿Cuántos días llevaría allí?

Se sentía tan cansado.

—¿Cómo estás?

Steve movió sus ojos para mirar a su amigo, quien estaba parado frente a él, sintiendo dolor en la parte trasera de los globos oculares. ¿En qué momento, Bucky se había acercado? Cerró un por unos segundos los párpados, sintiendo con eso, un ligero resquemor.

—Estoy bien- dijo y su voz sonó rasposa.

—Tienes neumonía-

Bueno... Era de esperarse. Ya estaban a finales de otoño.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y el simple gesto le pareció un enorme esfuerzo.

—¿Has... avisado...?

—¿A tu trabajo? Si, les he dicho.

—¿Ed?

La confusión en el rostro de Bucky, no le pasó desapercibida.

—Le he dicho.

—Mientes- respondió, adivinando.

—¡Que le he dicho!

Steve cerró los ojos sintiéndose abatido. Siempre le sucedía, las veces en las que se enfermaba se sentía tan frágil, que creía que podía morirse, y una enorme melancolía lo invadía por completo. Se volvía dependiente, necesitado de la compañía de aquellos que significaban algo para él de manera tan desesperada. Y Ed significaba mucho para él... Quizás, demasiado.

—Steve... Te pondrás bien- habló Bucky con tristeza y él volvió a abrir los ojos.

—No le has dicho. A ti no te gusta Ed.

—Ese tipo es un extraño, Steve.

—Es mi amigo.

—Tu eres tan bueno que llamarías amigo a cualquiera.

—No subestimes mi amistad- dijo sonriendo, como si aquello se tratara de una broma. —Ed no ha hecho nada malo.

—Aun así, no me gusta... Siento, como que hay algo que oculta.

—No tiene por qué contármelo todo. Ambos tenemos secretos... Cosas que no le hemos dicho a nadie- dijo mirando a Bucky de manera significativa.

Su amigo permaneció en silencio y por un momento, Steve creyó que él sabía de qué se trataba. Bucky comprendía que, quizás, lo que sentía por Ed no era solo una simple amistad, sino que hacía un buen tiempo que había traspasado ese límite. Sin embargo, Steve nunca lo diría en voz alta, ni a Bucky ni a nadie.

—Está bien... Yo le diré que venga a verte.

Steve sonrió.

Pasaron varios días en los que Ed no fue a visitarle y el corazón de Steve parecía romperse un poco más cada vez que no le veía traspasar esa puerta. Lo extrañaba tanto, que resultaba doloroso el tener consciencia de que ese hombre, probablemente, no sintiera lo mismo.

Steve suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama. Ya estaba bastante recuperado e incluso, había comenzado a dibujar nuevamente, sin embargo, aún no le daban el alta.

Miró una vez más hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorar la decepción de ver a entrar a Bucky a través de ella. Su amigo era el mejor que podía tener. Había estado día y noche junto a él y no se había apartado de su lado, por lo cual, no podía evitar más que sentir gratitud y un poco de pesar. Siempre era así, Bucky estaba allí cada vez que se enfermaba.

Ya no se creía capaz de preguntarle a Bucky si le había dicho a Ed donde se encontraba internado. Tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa y saber que a ese hombre poco y nada le importaba.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Con ansias de irme a casa.

Bucky rió ante la respuesta.

—Me imaginé... De igual forma, le pregunté al doctor...

—Y ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que estarás una semana más aquí. Hasta que tus niveles de hierro en sangre aumenten.

—¿En serio?

Bucky apretó los labios en un gesto gracioso y asintió.

—Lo siento, Stevie.

De repente, se comenzó a escuchar unas risas provenientes del pasillo. Al parecer, algo divertía a las enfermeras ese día. Las carcajadas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, hasta que alguien ingresó por la puerta. El corazón de Steve pareció dar un vuelco alegre, al ver a Ed.

"Viniste" pensó y observó a las mujeres que reían junto a él. Ed aún no se había volteado a mirarle, hablaba con ellas, haciéndolas reír.

Las enfermeras le tocaban los hombros y los brazos en un gesto que más que amistoso, le pareció un intento por seducirlo. Y él, sonreía, coqueteaba con ellas, las mantenía allí, atentas a su presencia, a cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

¡Las tenía completamente fascinadas!

Steve sintió un resquemor en la boca del estómago que subió por su garganta a tal punto, que creyó que vomitaría. Sin embargo, pronto ese tipo de sentimientos se vio reemplazado por una enorme tristeza. Eso era lo correcto, lo que debía aceptar. Ver a Ed rodeado de mujeres estaba bien y quizás, algún día no muy lejano, lo vería acompañado de una de ellas.

¿Cómo sería ese día? En que su amigo llegase y le presentase a su pareja.

¡Vamos! Ni siquiera había podido soportar la oleada de celos y dolor que le dio aquella vez en la que Ed le contó que, entre sus escasas memorias, había recordado que había estado a punto de casarse.

Debía acostumbrarse a ello, a la posibilidad de que Ed encontrase a una buena mujer a la que querer y que le quisiera.

Trató de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, cuando vio que, con un gesto muy cortés de su parte, Ed se deshizo de aquellas enfermeras que se voltearon a verle una vez más antes de irse.

—Steve- le llamó con tono dulce mientras se acercaba para plantar un beso sobre su frente, dejándole anonadado —Me alegra que ya estés mejor-

La sinceridad y la emoción que vio en los bonitos ojos marrones de Ed, provocó que cualquier pensamiento negativo que hubiese tenido le abandonase de manera inmediata, causando que su pecho se llenase con una agradable sensación de calidez.

—Has venido- respondió, Steven y no pudo más que sonreír.

-.-

Tony observó a Steve dormir y se sintió aliviado de que estuviese mejor. Se levantó del incómodo asiento en el que se encontraba y miró a Bucky en el otro, también dormido. A pesar de que le había dicho al testarudo amigo de Steve que se fuese a descansar, el muchacho había insistido por quedarse allí.

Caminando hacia la orilla de la cama, miró el rostro sereno iluminado por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana. Unas enormes ojeras se veían bajo sus ojos y la palidez del rostro resultaba alarmante.

Alzó la mano, repentinamente necesitado de sentir la calidez de las enjutas mejillas y, sin embargo, el gesto quedó en el aire.

Hacía varios días en los que se había enterado que Steve estaba enfermo y la preocupación no lo había dejado en paz. A eso, sumándole el hecho de que se le había hecho terriblemente complicado que Bucky le dijera donde se encontraba internado. Si no conociese la historia entre ambos, hubiese golpeado al amigo de Steve, aunque, debía admitir que tanta sobreprotección era un poco desesperante.

Aun recordaba la discusión que ambos habían tenido y, por momentos, se le hacía más que evidente que Bucky sabía algo que no deseaba decir. Lo había sentido en medio de la conversación, cuando trataba de que entendiera que no era su intención hacerle daño a Steve. Bucky lo había mirado de tal forma que le pareció que eso no era a lo que realmente temía. Sin embargo y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no era capaz de comprender que era lo que sucedía.

Suspirando con pesadez, regresó a la incómoda silla a la cual, más le valía acostumbrarse si su intención era quedarse hasta que le dieran el alta a Steve.

-.-

—Tus rasgos... son muy parecidos a los de Howard.

Tony casi escupió el agua que estaba tomando, al escuchar a Steve decir esa frase. El muchacho continuaba con esa idea de dibujarle como villano y por estar concentrado en los trazos que estaba haciendo, no le vio esbozar esa expresión de pánico que no pudo reprimir. Tratando de tranquilizarse, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de luz, sonrió con esfuerzo y habló.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si... Esa vez, que estábamos todos juntos en el salón de dibujo, no pude evitar advertir eso. El parecido entre ambos es bastante notable... Incluso, ambos gesticulan de la misma forma al hablar... Es como si fuesen parientes cercanos... Podrías ser su padre- dijo divertido.

"Si supieras" pensó Tony.

—Quizás lo sea- dijo con seriedad y Steve lo miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio?

Tony comenzó a reír.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Estás seguro? Quizás, conociste a su madre en algún momento.

Tony esbozó una mueca de asco. Salir con su propia abuela... ¡Esa conversación era un delirio!

—Créeme que no...

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si te faltan tantos recuerdos?

—Supongo que sabría que soy el padre de uno de los hombres más ricos e influyentes en el mundo.

—Incluso, ambos son muy inteligentes... - continuó como si nada.

—¡Que no soy su padre!

—Está bien... Yo solo decía...- respondió divertido.

—A ver qué estás haciendo- se acercó a él, con la intención de cambiar de tema. —Me gusta... No llega a hacerle justicia a mi belleza, pero me gusta- bromeó, observando admirado los trazos. En el dibujo, podía verse a sí mismo sonriendo, con una larga capa de cuello ancho, el chaleco y las pulseras que Steve había diseñado y le había obligado a ponerse alguna vez. Se hallaba volando y bajo él, varias personas le miraban aterradas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron los halos de luz que salían de sus manos, los cuales, le llenaron de nostalgia al recordarle a los propulsores de sus trajes. Debía volver a su época. —Aunque, mi sonrisa casi te quedó parecida.

—Tu sonrisa es más bonita- soltó Steve y Tony se volteó a verle, sintiendo una poderosa conexión entre ambos cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido y en aquellos bonitos orbes celestes, hubiese encontrado el camino a casa.

Steve se sonrojó de repente y bajó el rostro mientras carraspeaba.

—Muchas gracias... Por cuidarme en estos días- dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Yo... siempre estaré contigo, Steve... cuando me necesites y cuando no, también.

Steve alzó el rostro y le sonrió de tal forma, que la oscuridad pareció iluminarse.


	24. Parte 24

Tony miró las hojas en las que había estado trabajando desparramadas en aquel destartalado escritorio y llevó a sus labios aquella bebida que no merecía llevar el nombre de café y que, para empeorar las cosas, se había enfriado.

La luz de la pequeña lampara provocaba que sus ojos ardieran por el esfuerzo, sin embargo, no podía quitar su atención de aquellos números y ecuaciones que no estaban llevándole a ninguna parte.

Tenía una idea general de cómo debía funcionar la máquina, y hubiera trabajado con más ahínco en ella, si no fuese porque cada vez que Ed ocupaba su lugar, se olvidaba de que debía regresar a su tiempo. En realidad, eso no le concernía a Ed, él pertenecía allí, a 1936.

Esa mañana había visto el tamaño del reactor y le había resultado preocupante. Se había reducido una cuarta parte.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera violenta y Tony comenzó a apilar los papeles que había estado viendo, volteando su rostro para mirar a la defensiva a Andrew, quien ingresaba tambaleándose.

—¿Qué escondes, Eddie? - dijo el hombre y se aproximó a él a paso veloz.

Tony trató de disimular su nerviosismo, colocando los papeles encima del escritorio. Después de todo, estaba más que seguro de que ese hombre no podría comprenderlos.

—Es un proyec...

—Aburrido- le interrumpió, sin embargo, tomó uno de los papeles y lo observó con gesto desinteresado. —Jamás comprenderé como es que, en las matemáticas, se usan letras en lugar de números... ¿Qué valor tiene una letra al cuadrado? ¿Qué carajos es esto?

—No son letras, son axiomas y son...

—¡No, no, no, Eddie!- se quejó de manera infantil —No trates de explicarme... ¡Odio las matemáticas!- revoleó el papel, aun sosteniéndolo y Tony se puso de pie, tratando detenerle, temeroso porque lo rompiera —Las jodidas matemáticas, hacen que me duela la cabeza.

—Dame eso.

—¿Qué te doy, Eddie?- habló riendo y puso en alto el papel.

Tony trató de alcanzarlo, odiando por dentro su metro setenta y cinco de estatura.

Andrew continuó riendo y comenzó a dar saltitos, obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

Solo bastaron un par de segundos, para que todo deviniera en desastre. Ni siquiera, supo que pasó, simplemente, en un momento se encontró a si mismo chocando contra el cuerpo de Andrew quien trastabilló cayendo sobre el escritorio y volteando la taza de café en ello. El mueble cedió, rompiéndose y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

—¡Jodida mierda, Andrew!- gritó antes de ponerse en pie.

El aludido le imitó y ambos miraron el desastre que habían hecho-

—¡Has arruinado todo mi trabajo! - gritó, Tony enfurecido y recogió las hojas que se habían manchado al caer el café sobre ellas. Se deshacían en sus manos y la tinta se corría de lugar. Estaban arruinadas ¡Ese imbécil las había arruinado!

—Lo siento, Eddie, no fue mi intención.

Tony se volteó a verle, con la furia corriendo por sus venas como si se tratase de un torrente de fuego. Ni siquiera quiso evitar, el golpe que le dio a Andrew en medio del rostro. El hombre cayó al piso de manera aparatosa, y se llevó la mano a la zona afectada.

—¡Mierda, Eddie, eso dolió! - lloriqueó.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! Era mi trabajo... Todo mi trabajo fue destruido por tu culpa. Porque eres un imbécil insoportable que no sabe tener sus manos ocupadas.

Los recordaba, podría recordarlos... si tan solo no se sintiera tan ansioso como la mierda. Ahora, ¿cómo saldría de allí?... Estaba todo perdido. Cada uno de sus malditos cálculos, cada una de sus teorías ¡Todo a la basura, por culpa de ese imbécil!

Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en esa habitación que, de repente, se le hizo demasiado pequeña y volteándose, observó a Andrew que se ponía de pie.

—Yo... Te lo recompondré, Eddie.

—¡Cállate, idiota! – gritó y tratando de serenarse, se sentó sobre la cama inferior de la litera. Se frotó el rostro con fuerza y trató de retener las lágrimas que hacían escocer sus ojos. Aquello era una mierda... Toda la maldita situación lo era. Estaba temblando y su estómago parecía arder. Quería vomitar.

—Eddie...

—¡Que te calles! - dijo y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a su cama. Iba a dormir... todo mejoraría cuando se durmiera.

Se quitó la ropa y la tiró al piso de manera descuidada, antes de quitar las mantas y recostarse. No tenía sueño, estaba demasiado enojado.

-.-

Ed corrió dentro de aquel oscuro túnel. Sus pies descalzos se lastimaban en el suelo, cuyas puntas rocosas desgarraban la piel. Hacía calor allí dentro, tanto, que le costaba respirar y el extraño zumbido en sus oídos, le confundía. ¿Dónde estaba la salida?

De repente, unas manos parecieron salir de la oscuridad y como si estuviesen hechas de miles de insectos, se abalanzaron contra él. Estaban tratando de retenerle, de arrastrarlo hacia lo profundo de ese lugar en donde, sabía, sería devorado. Podía sentirlo en su propia piel, aquellos dientes que aún no desgarraban su carne, estaban ansiosos por probarlo.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había luz alguna que lo ayudase a escapar, solo la voz lejana de alguien que parecía estar llamándole, sin embargo, no era su nombre el que pronunciaba, sino, uno que le resultaba extraño y familiar a la vez...

Tony, ¿Quién era Tony?

Se volteó cuando la voz se hizo más cercana y se obligó a detenerse cuando lo vio. Era Steve... pero se veía diferente... más adulto y más fuerte.

—Tony... Regresa a casa, por favor- suplicó él y los ojos de Ed se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando una tristeza profunda le embargó. Quiso decirle que no era Tony y que no lo conocía, sin embargo, las palabras quedaron en su garganta. Lentamente, se acercó a él y las manos que antes le perseguían, comenzaron a rodear a Steve. Deseó advertirle, pero su voz seguía sin salir. Steve estiraba los brazos hacía él, pero, poco a poco, la oscuridad iba devorándole. Sangre comenzó a salir de sus ojos y de sus fosas nasales.

—¡Steve!- pudo llamarle, Ed, pero ya fue tarde. La oscuridad lo había tragado y su corazón, se contrajo de dolor a causa de ello.

Ed abrió los ojos y sintió que se asfixiaba. Volteándose de manera brusca, aun confundido, cayó de la cama golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo. Miró en medio de la oscuridad, aquellas manos extrañas que aun trataban de alcanzarle y quiso escapar de ellas.

El corazón le dolía y el sudor comenzaba a empaparle.

—¡No!... ¡No! - comenzó a gritar y sacudir sus piernas. El aire le faltaba. Iba a morir, sabía que iba a hacerlo.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Ed!

Le pareció reconocer la voz de Andrew e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por voltearse a mirarlo. Su compañero de habitación estaba agachado frente a él y había puesto una mano sobre su hombro, ejerciendo una presión que resultaba dolorosa.

—¿Estás bien, Eddie?

Tomó a Andrew por el cuello de la camisa y le obligó a inclinarse aún más, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros.

—Tienes que decirme donde la consigues... La necesito- se reconoció a sí mismo como desquiciado, pero no le importó. En ese momento, todo carecía de valor.

—No sé de qué hablas, Ed.

—¡No juegues conmigo, Andrew!- gritó —¡Dime donde la consigues!

—En serio, Ed.

—Dímelo, o te juro que te mataré... ¡Voy a hacerlo, Andrew!

—Está bien... Está bien. Tranquilo... Te lo diré.

"Al fin"

Ed contuvo el aliento, sintiéndose ansioso y sus dedos temblorosos aferraron la tela de la camisa de Andrew con más fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:  
Hola :D
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capi...♥
> 
> Acá les dejo el link de una canción, que me parece que va un poco con la situación... pero más que en esta parte en especifico, con otras partes también... Solo que no me decidía en donde ponerla y me parece que este momento, es uno de los momentos en donde Tony/Ed peor la pasa por culpa de sus adicciones... (este y en el que ataca a Silvie)
> 
> Como da a entender la canción, los errores del pasado están pasándole factura... y bueno, él siente que necesita algo que lo ayude a olvidar y a sentirse vivo y bueno, la canción tambien dice otras cosas que le van a Tony...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGGHF8XgX9g
> 
> (Si no está bien el link, la canción se llama "Come back down" es de apocalyptica)


	25. Parte 25

Ed se sostuvo de las paredes de aquel inmundo callejón y se esforzó por caminar. El dolor que sentía en el pecho parecía intensificarse con el paso de los minutos y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

No se veía a nadie allí que pudiese ayudarle, ni nadie que pudiese suministrarle lo que necesitaba.

Pisó un charco y se mojó los pantalones. Alzó los ojos y observó las escaleras de incendios de todos los edificios que allí había. Parecía un laberinto sin salida. Si tenía suerte, no lo encontraría allí... él no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y Ed no se vería obligado a enfrentar su expresión de decepción.

Continuó caminando un poco más, hasta que llegó al final de aquella calle. Allí, frente a él, estaba la puerta verde con la "X" blanca de la que Andrew le había hablado. Dio tres rápidos golpes y luego, tres golpes lentos y esperó a que le atendieran. Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió y se asomó por ella un hombre más o menos de su edad, de cabellos oscuros y piel morena que resaltaba sus extraños ojos negros, casi sin brillo.

—Yo... me dijeron que aquí puedo conseguir cocaína- dijo, directo al grano, demasiado ansioso para andarse con rodeos.

El hombre rio de manera grosera.

—No vendo esas cosas, amigo. Te han dicho mal- a punto estuvo de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Tony lo detuvo.

—Me manda, Andrew.

—No conozco a ningún, Andrew- volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta y Tony la atajó nuevamente.

—Vamos... Por favor- suplicó al borde de la desesperación.

El tipo suspiró.

—50 dólares.

—¿50 dólares? Es una locura.

—Es lo que sale.

—Me estas estafando... evidentemente.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Tony sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, la desesperación atacándole, carcomiéndole las entrañas.

—No tengo esa cantidad-

—Entonces, no puedo ayudarte.

—¡Haré lo que sea!, Por favor... tan solo...- los temblores en sus manos aumentaron de manera preocupante. Si no estaba muriendo, podría llegar a creer que era así como se sentía el hacerlo.

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Estás seguro?

—Si- asintió para dar más énfasis.

—Está bien... Pasa- dijo el hombre y se hizo a un lado.

Era un riesgo ingresar allí. Desconocía lo que había en el interior y aquel hombre era un extraño del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero no le importaba.

Avanzó un paso y se vio obligado a detenerse, cuando una voz conocida pronunció su nombre.

—¡Ed! - le llamó Steve. Su voz sonaba quebrada, como si un nudo tapase su garganta.

El aludido cerró los ojos con pesadez, cuando una angustiosa urgencia por ingresar al lugar le invadió por completo. Pero no podía hacerle eso, no podía ignorar a Steve, cuando todos sus instintos lo incitaban a dar la vuelta. ¿Por qué estaba allí, justamente?

—Ed... Por favor- dijo con tono de súplica y ante ello, no pudo resistirse. Se volteó a verle, sintiendo la terrible congoja que podía observar en él, como propia. No había decepción en su rostro, solo tristeza y eso lo hizo sentir peor. —Ven conmigo, Ed.

Y él deseó hacerle caso. Dejar ese lugar e ir a su lado, quedarse con él para siempre... pero no podía. La necesidad y el dolor, le obligaban a darse la vuelta e ingresar al lugar.

—¿Qué harás, hombre? ¡No tengo todo el día!- habló el extraño a su espalda.

—Ed.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, cerró sus parpados para dejar de mirarle.

—No puedo, Steve.

—Por favor, Ed.

—No puedo... yo... ¡No puedo! – respondió

—¿Confías en mí?

Ed abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Si confías en mi...

—Yo... sí.

—Entonces, si puedes... Ven conmigo- dijo dando unos pasos en su dirección y alargó su mano hacia él.

Ed dudó por unos instantes, antes de aceptar el gesto.

Escuchó varios improperios del tipo que estaba detrás de él e incluso el fuerte sonido de la puerta que fue golpeada al cerrarse, pero todo eso dejó de carecer de importancia, cuando Steve pasó un brazo por su cintura para ayudarle a caminar.

El recorrido hasta el departamento de Steve fue un borrón para él. Apenas tomó consciencia de donde estaban cuando se encontraron ambos sentados en el sillón. Ni siquiera sabía si Steve había hablado o había estado en silencio hasta ese instante. Solo podía sentir el temblor en su cuerpo que cada vez se empapaba más y más en frio sudor. Le costaba respirar y en cualquier momento saldría corriendo de allí si alguien no hacía algo al respecto.

Tenía miedo de ponerse violento, de hacerle daño a Steve, como se lo había hecho a Silvie alguna vez. No se lo perdonaría nunca, el lastimarle... el hacer algo que pudiese herirlo, no podría soportarlo.

Necesitaba volver con ese tipo lo antes posible.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, por favor, déjame salir de aquí.

Steve tomó sus manos en un gesto dulce. Dijo algo, pero Ed no supo que, y luego sus brazos fueron cruzados y colocados sobre su propio pecho, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Era como estarse abrazando a sí mismo y se sentía como si pudiese protegerse del exterior... de ese mundo que lo rodeaba y parecía querer dañarle.

De repente, los brazos de Steve se enredaron en sus hombros y le atrajeron contra él. Ed ocultó el rostro en el cuello del muchacho y comenzó a llorar. No sabía por qué, parecía que alguien había abierto la llave de sus más profundas emociones y él no tenía fuerza para detener el caudal.

Perdió la noción del tiempo entre los brazos de Steve, quien no se había despegado de él y le brindaba cálido consuelo. Su corazón dejó de doler y algo dentro de él se sintió tranquilo... como si hubiese sanado.

Se sentía adormilado, envuelto en una paz que nunca antes había sentido. Lentamente, sacó el rostro de su escondite y ni siquiera supo cuáles fueron los mecanismos que lo llevaron a realizar tal acción. Cuando tomó consciencia de lo que hacía, notó que estaba besando a Steve.

Desorientado y demasiado aturdido como para darse cuenta de lo que significaba para él haber hecho algo semejante, se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin esperar a saber si Steve le seguía o no.

Tony corrió por las calles con la mente en blanco. Estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado.

Se detuvo al doblar una esquina, cansado por tanto esfuerzo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se había atrevido?... ¿Qué sería de él, si Steve lo aborrecía por haberse enamorado de él?

Llevándose las manos a la boca, contuvo el grito que estuvo a punto de escapársele. Era un estúpido. Debía regresar y disculparse, decirle que fue un error, que se sentía demasiado solo o lo que fuere. Tenía que convencerlo para que todo estuviese bien entre ellos, sin embargo, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía. No era capaz de enfrentarle... al menos, no en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa
> 
> Lamento la demora en la actualización... época de finales D: 
> 
> En fin ♥  
¡Al fin se besaron!  
Después de 25 capítulos, ya era hora jajajaja... aunque, no quedaron bien las cosas entre ellos o ¿si?
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer...
> 
> Hasta la próxima actua ♥


	26. Parte 26

Steve todavía sentía sus labios arder a causa de aquel beso. La energía electrificante que le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, todavía no se había disipado del todo.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y juró que, si cerraba los ojos, podría sentir otra vez la calidez de esa boca sobre la suya, los dientes raspando suavemente lo sensible de su piel y la lengua húmeda, que le acarició unos insuficientes segundos. Había estado tentado de abrir su boca, cederle el control a Ed de aquella situación por completo, pero había actuado demasiado lento y Ed se había marchado, dejándole allí tan solo y confundido.

¿Qué había significado todo eso?

Cuando le había visto en ese callejón, con ese hombre, no hubo dudas para él. Sabía qué hacía Ed allí y sintió tristeza por él. Lo había intentado, realmente, había tratado duro de resistir a sus adicciones.

Si el almacén donde había ido a comprar, no hubiese estado cerrado, si hubiese tardado unos minutos más... Ed habría perdido la batalla.

La situación de Ed le había preocupado, le había estremecido hasta la parte más ínfima de su ser. El verlo tan perdido y frágil, tan solo y confundido en ese mundo. Quizás, ese había sido el motivo por el cual él actuó de esa forma. El beso no significaba nada más que la necesidad de un hombre desesperado en búsqueda de consuelo, en búsqueda de algo a lo que aferrarse.

Steve se sintió desilusionado al llegar a esa conclusión y trató de ignorar la fuerte opresión en su pecho. Decidió, que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos.

-.-

Esa noche había soñado que Ed volvía a besarle... que le decía que lo amaba y que le pedía que tuviesen una relación, que iba mucho más allá de la mera amistad.

Entre sueños había sido feliz, a pesar de que aquello fuese prohibido y de que los remordimientos que le dieron al despertar, fueron terribles.

Los nervios le atacaron esa mañana, a tal punto que se le hizo difícil desayunar.

Al ingresar a Industrias Stark, miró hacia todos lados buscándole, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si le quería ver realmente. ¿Podría hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien entre ellos?... sí apenas podía contener el montón de sensaciones bullían dentro de sí.

La respuesta le llegó a la hora del almuerzo, cuando Ed fue a buscarle para ir a la cafetería. Él hablaba demasiado, como era su costumbre, estaba emocionado por una feria que harían el próximo año, a la cual Howard le había invitado. Sin embargo, Steve no pudo reaccionar del todo.

Así que la situación había regresado a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ambos. El dolor y la decepción al tomar consciencia de ello, le caló hondo. Sabía que estaba mal, siempre lo había sabido, pero no había podido evitar el hacerse ilusiones.

Estaba regresando a su puesto, cuando Ed lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un rincón del pasillo, para que pudiesen hablar a solas.

El corazón de Steve latió fuertemente de anticipación, cuando le vio vigilar que no hubiese nadie cerca. ¿Iba a besarle de nuevo?

Ed volvió el rostro hacia él y le miró unos segundos en silencio, antes de atreverse a hablar.

—Yo... creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo y Steve no comprendió a que se refería. Ed rio nervioso y llevó una mano hacia su nuca para frotársela. —El otro día... yo... bueno, te besé y eso... Discúlpame. Estaba confundido.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Su estómago se contrajo de manera dolorosa y le costó hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien.

—Oh... eso- respondió, tratando de sonar desinteresado. —No te preocupes... Yo, supuse que no estabas del todo consciente de lo que hacías.

—¿Seguro?... ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?

—Por supuesto- respondió y sonrió, sintiendo la tirantez de sus mejillas ante el esfuerzo que realizar ese gesto, requirió.

—Me quedo más tranquilo, entonces... No vemos mañana a la tarde. ¿Sigues necesitando que sea tu modelo?

—Yo... creo que ya lo tengo, pero sería bueno mostrarte mis dibujos.

—Me encantaría- respondió y esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa, antes de marcharse.

Steve lo observó irse y se quedó en aquel pasillo quieto, como si estuviese anclado al piso.

Era mejor así. De esa manera, tenía le certeza de que no le había hecho daño a Ed. No lo había contagiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Capítulo cortito...
> 
> No me odien n.nU
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ♥ ❤
> 
> Hasta la próxima :D


	27. Parte 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He escrito un drabbe Cherik, por si les interesa... 800 palabras XD   
Destello, se llama ♥

Después de que le hubiese pedido disculpas a Steve, los días pasaron, los meses pasaron y la relación había regresado a la normalidad, sin embargo, Ed no podía evitar sentir un cierto resquemor cada vez que estaban juntos.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido, si le hubiese dicho a Steve que no se arrepentía, que lo había besado adrede? ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado el muchacho, si supiera que, quizás, se estaba enamorando de él? Seguramente, se hubiese molestado, le hubiese dicho millones de cosas hirientes y se hubiese alejado de él para siempre... pero ¿Y si no reaccionaba de esa forma? ¿Y si Steve sentía lo mismo que él?

La duda llevaba repiqueteando su mente de manera insistente desde aquel día.

Y así, habían llegado a fin de año. Steve lo había invitado a pasarlo con él y Bucky y él al principio se había negado, pero el muchacho había insistido con que su amigo se portaría bien. Por eso estaba allí, sentado en el sillón del departamento, sintiéndose bastante incómodo al ver a Steve y Bucky finalizando de cocinar. Se había ofrecido para ayudarlos, pero cuando vieron que la cocina, realmente, no era lo suyo le habían pedido que "descansara"

Quizás, se hubiese sentido más calmo de invitarlos a cenar donde estaba viviendo en esos momentos; la casa que le alquilaba a Madame Le Pine, sin embargo, sabía que la mujer lo mataría de enterarse. Le había costado demasiado convencer de que le permitiera quedarse allí y lo había conseguido bajo la condición de que nunca abriese una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Ed sospechaba que aquella habitación le había pertenecido a su hijo, solo por eso había hecho a un lado su curiosidad innata y había respetado el pedido de la mujer.

—¿Qué puedes contarnos de tu vida, Ed?

El aludido alzó su mirada del plato de comida que tenía en frente, para observar a Bucky, quien le devolvía un gesto desafiante escondido detrás de una sonrisa. Hacía tan solo un par de minutos que habían comenzado a cenar y el silencio se había encargado de crear cierta tensión en el aire, que no se disipaba con la alegre música que sonaba en la radio.

—No lo sé... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - preguntó, y dirigió nuevamente su atención a su plato, para cortar la carne.

—¿Por qué terminaste en la calle?

—La verdad... Es que un día desperté y me vi durmiendo en un banco del Central park, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Estás diciendo, que no tienes recuerdos? - se llevó un bocado de comida a los labios, con gesto desinteresado.

—No muchos.

—Es curioso... Hasta parece conveniente-

Ed miró a Bucky con sumo odio.

—¿Por qué...?

—¿Está rico, Ed? - intervino Steve y el aludido se vio obligado a ignorar las palabras de Bucky, ante la mirada culposa del muchacho

—Ha quedado muy bien- respondió sonriendo —Eres un buen cocinero.

—Bucky es quien más sabe de cocina... Aprendió en el comedor del orfanato donde vivíamos.

—Allí es donde se conocieron ¿Cierto?

—Si... allí es donde nos conocimos y donde Bucky juró protegerme... Incluso, me enseñó a pelear.

Ed sonrió divertido.

—Y aprendiste muy bien.

—¡Oh, no te burles de mí! - sonrió también, haciendo que Ed soltase una risilla.

La cena luego de eso, había sido amena y Bucky se había comportado con cordialidad, como Steve había prometido. A decir verdad, Ed no lo culpaba. Bucky se había dedicado a proteger a Steve, como si fuese su hermano pequeño, durante los años en los que no tuvieron más que la compañía del otro... y ahora, su aparición era una irrupción un tanto brusca y molesta. Era por ese motivo que le tenía paciencia y no lo mandaba al diablo.

Cuando fue hora de marcharse, Ed se sentía bastante alegre y aliviado, sin saber el motivo de ello. Steve decidió por acompañarlo y ambos bajaron las escaleras conversando acerca de lo bonita que estaba la noche y lo grande que se veía en el cielo, la luna llena.

—Es una noche, como para hacer declaraciones de amor- comentó Ed, una vez habían llegado al callejón y miró a Steve de manera significativa. El muchacho se había quedado parado en uno de los últimos escalones, por lo que estaban a la misma estatura, cosa que le permitía ver mejor sus bonitos ojos azules. No había podido evitarlo, desde que se habían besado, los comentarios como esos, tan fuera de lugar, se escapaban de sus labios sin que fuese capaz de detenerlos. Sin embargo, sabía que arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, lo dejaría en mayor evidencia.

Observó a Steve mirar hacía sus costados, con cierto nerviosismo y supo que lo había arruinado todo.

"Eres un imbécil, Ed" se reprendió mentalmente y a punto estuvo de despedirse, cuando sucedió.

Sintió los brazos de Steve enredándose en su cuello y, con una fuerza que Ed desconocía que tenía, el muchacho le atrajo, para besarle. El contacto, al principio fue brusco, sus dientes habían chocado culpa del impulso y había sido un poco doloroso, incluso, sintió un pequeño regusto a sangre. Quiso liberarse, sorprendido por la violencia de la acción y por ser incapaz de comprender del todo lo que sucedía, pero cuando su cerebro reaccionó al fin, se aferró a la pequeña cintura de Steve y acercándose más a él, profundizo el contacto.

Su corazón latió con fuerza en ese momento y su cuerpo, fue embargado por una sensación de calidez que le recorrió por completo. Aquello se sentía bien, aquello se sentía correcto, como si hubiese sido algo que toda la vida había querido conseguir y justo en ese momento, al fin, había podido alcanzarlo.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, aun incrédulos de lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo, Ed aún podía sentir en sus labios el cosquilleo que el beso había provocado.

—Sal conmigo- dijo, de repente. Ya no deseaba callarlo más, no tenía fuerzas para hacer de cuenta otra vez, que nada había sucedido, porque si había pasado... Todo había pasado.

—¿Qué? -

—Yo... aquella vez que te besé, iba en serio... Me gustas, Steve.

El muchacho frente a él, lo observó unos instantes. Sus ojos se empañaron, de repente y en su rostro, una expresión de tristeza se dibujó, causando que Ed se sintiera desahuciado. Steve bajó la cabeza, para mirar al piso, como si en él hubiese algo de suma importancia y luego de unos segundos, que resultaron eternos, asintió.

—Si- dijo, cuando volvió a alzar el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

—¿En serio?

Steve afirmó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Si-

Una sonrisa de incredulidad se formó en los labios de Ed, antes de que soltase una risilla nerviosa y volviese a besar a Steve. El muchacho correspondió al gesto de buena gana, pero se separaron rápidamente, temerosos porque alguien los viera.

Ed sonrió, esta vez, con alegría y los ojos de Steve se iluminaron, cuando imitó de manera tímida el gesto.

—Debo irme, antes de que Bucky venga a buscarme.

Ed asintió y miró a sus costados, antes de acercarse nuevamente a él, para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Steve sonrió.

—Feliz año nuevo, Ed- le deseó.

—Feliz año nuevo, Steve.

Ed lo observó marcharse, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y su estómago, contraerse de la emoción. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se sintiera tan feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... y también, espero que se estén cuidando. Si no es por ustedes, háganlo por sus familiares, aquellos adultos mayores que son quienes más riesgo corren.  
Traten de salir lo menos posible, lávense las manos y ese tipo de cosas.   
Hasta la próxima actua :D  
Saludos con el codo ♥


	28. Parte 28

Tony tomó asiento en la cafetería y esperó a que el doctor Erskine hiciera acto de aparición. Era uno de esos días en los que Steve pedía un cambio de horario para poder rendir, por lo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de conversar a solas con el científico.

Había llevado consigo una parte del trabajo que había estado realizando para la máquina del tiempo. No había encontrado oportunidad de completarlo; la presencia de Ed cada vez era mayor y por supuesto, esa parte suya que no perdía conciencia del todo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que pertenecía a otra época. A eso había que sumarle que la feria, a la que Howard lo había invitado, estaba demasiado cerca y él debía presentar algunos bocetos de proyectos. Por suerte, el tanque que había creado había llegado a satisfacer a su padre lo suficiente como para que le dejase permanecer en su empresa.

Según sus cálculos, solo faltaban un par de semanas para que cumpliera un año varado en esa época. Lo único que podía rescatar de todo eso, era a Steve. Estar con él, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué tan contento, Starkenson? - Tony alzó los ojos y observó al doctor Erskine tomando asiento frente a él. En ese momento, reparó en la sonrisa boba que se le había dibujado en la cara, sin embargo, poco y nada hizo para borrarla. —¿El amor, tal vez? - preguntó el científico, sonriendo cómplice.

—Algo así.

—¡Oh, vamos, cuéntame! ¿Es alguna de las secretarias de aquí? Creo que la señorita Brown estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre ti.

Tony rió al recordar que ella, era la misma que lo había mandado a la fila de ingenieros la primera vez que estuvo en la empresa.

—Prefiero guardarme el secreto, doctor. Todavía, todo es muy reciente.

—Es una lástima... Uno de mis pasatiempos, luego de sumergir mi cabeza durante horas y horas en la ciencia, es el cotilleo.

—No me lo hubiese imaginado.

—Guárdate el sarcasmo, muchacho... Y ya que no vas a comentarme quien es la afortunada, dime en que trabajas.

Tony fingió sentirse apenado al respecto y sonrió.

—Es... una tontería...

—Ahora me da más curiosidad. Por lo general, las grandes ideas son subestimadas-

—Yo... Me quedé pensando en la teoría de la relatividad, cuando vimos a Einstein.

El doctor frunció el ceño disgustado, pero no hizo nada por interrumpirle.

—Y me pregunté- continuó Tony —Si los viajes en el tiempo serían posibles... Si, sé que no es algo nuevo, pero... No sé de alguien que haya intentado hacer algo al respecto.

—Y ¿Tienes algo? - preguntó el doctor y extendió la mano, como pidiendo su trabajo.

—¿No hará lo mismo que hizo Albie con usted? -

Sabía que Erskine podía ofenderse ante aquella pregunta y mandarlo al diablo, sin embargo, sería extraño que le permitiera ver su trabajo, así como así.

—¡Por favor, muchacho! No te atrevas a mencionarlo. A diferencia de ese...- dijo esbozando un gesto desdeñoso — ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, yo no siento placer recibiendo el crédito que merecen otros.

—Está bien... Siento haberlo sugerido- respondió, dándole las hojas.

—Debería haberme ofendido- tomó las hojas y les dio un vistazo — pero la curiosidad científica es más fuerte que yo y... Esto... es genial- soltó una risa —Realmente, haces que me interese en tu proyecto...

—En realidad, no soy un experto en la teoría espacio temporal, pero he llegado a comprender lo mínimo y...

—Tu nunca eres modesto, no finjas.

Tony rio.

A los pocos minutos, el doctor le devolvió las notas.

—Me gustaría trabajar contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Muchacho... creo que hay algunas cosas que te falta completar en tus anotaciones, pero estas bastante orientado. Sinceramente... Me gustaría ver que tan lejos llegamos.

—¿Usted no cree que los viajes en el tiempo sean posibles?

—No lo creía, pero lo que acabas de mostrarme... Quizás, me ha dado un poco de fe en ellos- sonrió.

-.-

Tony caminó por los pasillos de Industrias Stark sintiéndose bastante emocionado. El doctor Erskine le había propuesto reunirse con él en dos días, cuando volviera de su viaje a Washington, para poner manos a la obra con lo de la máquina del tiempo. Aclaró, que sería conveniente mantener aquello como proyecto, para que Howard no los despidiera a ambos por descuidar el trabajo que les concernía a ambos dentro de la empresa y Tony tuvo que darle la razón en ello.

Al doblar hacia la derecha, para dirigirse al taller de herrería, a supervisar la construcción de las piezas del tanque, casi chocó de lleno con Steve.

—Ed... Te estaba...

Tony tomó de la mano a Steve y cerciorándose de que nadie los viera, lo llevó a uno de los armarios en donde los de mantenimiento guardaban las herramientas, obligándolo a meterse dentro junto a él. Sin darle tiempo a nada, lo besó. Llevaba todo el día queriendo hacerlo.

Steve enredó sus brazos en su cuello y profundizó el contacto por unos segundos más.

Sonriendo, Tony se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—¿Qué? ¿En dónde? - preguntó, Steve acariciando distraídamente los cabellos de la nuca de Tony, quien soltó una risilla.

—En tu examen.

—¡Ah! Me ha ido muy bien-

—Sabía que podías... Eres inteligente y talentoso... Además de guapo. Por eso salgo contigo.

Steve rio abochornado.

—Exagerado

Tony volvió a besarle.

—No exagero... No saldría con nadie que no esté a mi altura- dijo con los labios pegados a los suyos.

—Soy más bajo que tu- sonrió

—Sabes a lo que me refiero- revoleó los ojos —Esta noche celebraremos que ya estás en tu segundo año, libre de materias.

—Esta noche no puedo... Bucky querrá celebrar, también. Además, sabes que no me deja salir a altas horas... Va a sospechar.

—¿Prefieres a Bucky, antes que a mí?

Steve soltó una risilla

—¿Piensas que podría dejarte por él? ¿Estás diciendo que lo consideras más guapo que tú?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo me preguntaba si te hacían falta unos lentes.

Steve volvió a reír.

—Lo siento, Ed.

—Ya... El fin de semana tiene turno nocturno ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—No te escaparás de mí, entonces. - dijo y le besó rápidamente. —Te espero el sábado- guiñó un ojo y abriendo la puerta con cuidado, miró el pasillo antes de salir rápidamente de allí.

-.-

El doctor Erskine dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa ratona y se acomodó mejor los lentes. Ahora que ambos habían dejado de conversar banalidades, el rostro del científico se volvió más serio y concentrado, provocando que Tony retuviera el aliento. Había avanzado un poco en el trabajo de la máquina, en esos dos días en los que no se vieron con el doctor, sin embargo, sabía que no era suficiente.

—Antes de comenzar con esto, me parece justo que expongamos el conocimiento que tenemos sobre el espacio tiempo o por lo menos, dejemos en claro la manera básica en la que creemos que funciona- habló, Erskine. —Considero necesario, el que ambos poseamos un nivel de información mínimamente equilibrado.

Tony asintió. Sabía que el doctor Erskine no quería cometer el mismo error que con Einstein, de ceder sus ideas a alguien más, por lo que estaba probándolo, para ver si ambos podían aportar algo al proyecto que estaban por realizar juntos. Y para ser sinceros, a Tony no le molestaba, era un genio, podía trabajar codo a codo con él o incluso, superarle, sin embargo, sus limitaciones en esa época eran más que evidentes y no solo por el hecho de la abstinencia... Ed, se estaba convirtiendo en un gran estorbo.

—Me parece justo.

—Bien, muchacho... Comienza.

—El tiempo y el espacio son variables y dependen en una nueva conjunción espacio-tiempo, de la velocidad, cuya constante universal, es la velocidad de la luz. A medida que nos acercamos a dicha constante, el tiempo transcurrirá a menor velocidad, mientras que cuanto más nos alejemos de ella, la velocidad del tiempo será mayor.

—Muy bien ...

—Lo más esencial de la teoría de la relatividad -continuó Tony — es que crea un cono de luz, tanto hacia delante en el tiempo, como hacia atrás. Lo que define los límites de ese cono es la velocidad de la luz y ninguna partícula puede superarla. Estos conos, pasado y futuro son incompatibles en cuanto velocidad, mientras que en el pasado podrían estar transcurriendo años, en el futuro, serían apenas unos meses. Por ello, para que el balance funcione, deben ser atravesados por la delgada línea del presente, cuya velocidad, se supone media. En base a esto, infiero que la máquina, debe ser capaz de acceder a uno de estos conos, llamémoslos "dimensiones" dependiendo de hacia donde quieras viajar, separarlas y descomponer tu cuerpo para interceptarlo dentro de una de ellas.***

Erskine sonrió.

—¿Descomposición molecular?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Muy bien, Ed, pero para completar lo que has dicho, debo decirte algo que no sé si se te ha pasado por alto.

Tony frunció el ceño confundido y más que decidido a prestarle atención.

—La existencia de nuestros cuerpos, no es real.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo explico?... Supongamos, que tú y yo viajamos al pasado. Al ser esto, algo que supuestamente, ya ha ocurrido, en realidad, sería no existente. Es como la luz de las estrellas ¿Comprendes?

—Como ver una ilusión.

—¡Exactamente!... Por supuesto, que los seres del pasado no lo sabrían. Son partículas que se mueven en el aire, en base a un código especifico, por decirlo de alguna forma, y nosotros, al ser del "futuro"- dibujó las comillas en el aire —Tenemos otro código diferente... Es por ello, que viajar al pasado, sería peligroso también. No creo que el cambio sea brusco, sin embargo, poco a poco, nuestras partículas irán adaptándose al código nuevo. No puedo decir con exactitud qué tipo de cambios se dan, si físicos o psíquicos, pero créeme que, con el paso del tiempo, estos serán graves. No te he preguntado a que época te gustaría viajar, no obstante, debes comprender sus consecuencias.

Tony notó la presión dolorosa en su corazón. Había tenido una teoría bastante parecida a esa, sin embargo, en esos momentos se presentaba a él con mayor claridad. Ahora sabía con exactitud lo que estaba sucediéndole.

—Entiendo... pero si lo piensa con más detenimiento, vivimos en un eterno pasado. Somos energía, creemos que estamos vivos, pero en realidad, ya hemos muerto hace mucho. –

—¡Será muy interesante trabajar contigo, muchacho! - dijo el doctor sonriendo complacido.

Se escuchó un ruido de llaves en la puerta de entrada y Tony se volteó, preocupado, a ver de quien se trataba.

Madame Le Pine se asomó por la puerta de la sala de estar. Estaba completamente empapada, al parecer, afuera había un fuerte temporal y él ni siquiera se había enterado. La mujer llevaba un paraguas roto en las manos al que sacudía con cierto enojo, su cabello era un desastre y su vestido escurría agua por todas partes.

—Esta maldita porquería- dijo ella y tiró el paraguas hacia su derecha, con un gesto sumamente violento.

—Gladys- la llamó Tony y la mujer alzó el rostro para verle, pero su expresión de odio cambió de inmediato, por una de sorpresa e incluso ¿bochorno? ¿Qué carajos? Madame Le Pine, llevó una mano a su cabello y comenzó a arreglárselo, cosa que le llamó aún mucho más la atención y le obligó a voltearse, para ver al doctor Erskine, quien le devolvía a la mujer un gesto embobado.

¡Oh, por la santa ciencia!

—Traeré una toalla- se ofreció Tony, no por el hecho de ser amable, sino, por el enorme deseo de huir de aquel ambiente tan jodidamente extraño.

Cuando regresó por con la toalla, no encontró a ninguno en la sala de estar, sino, que los halló en la cocina. Madame Le Pine, permanecía sentada frente a la pequeña mesa que allí había y el doctor Erskine, dejaba frente a ella una taza de café, a lo cual, ella agradecía con gesto coqueto.

—Tome- dijo Tony extendiendo hacia ella la toalla y la mujer la aceptó, sonriéndole.

Ok, eso comenzaba a asustarlo.

—He preparado un café para ti también, Ed- dijo el doctor Erskine, quien le señaló la taza humeante que lo esperaba en la mesada, mientras se llevaba a los labios otra. —Tu tía ha tenido la amabilidad de enseñarme a preparar uno muy bueno-

Le costó a Tony salir del estado de estupefacción en el que se encontraba, para contestar al fin.

—Ah... si... mi tía hace buen café- respondió, sin saber que más decir y dirigiéndose hacia la mesada, tomó la taza, para dar un sorbo.

—Así, que, en realidad, esta es su casa... Señora...

—Por favor, llámeme Gladys.

Erskine sonrió.

—Solo si usted me llama Abraham.

Tony escuchó la lluvia caer fuera de la casa y rogó para sus adentros que un rayo partiera el techo y, efectivamente, le cayera a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si me quedó bien lo de la teoría de la relatividad y eso (Si algunas cosas son de la verdadera teoría y algunas son mías *** esa es la aclaración de los tres asteriscos XD )
> 
> Si algo no se entiende, por favor, no duden en preguntarme ♥
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer


	29. Parte 29

Steve miró las negras nubes apoderarse del cielo nocturno desde su asiento en aquel sillón que hacía a la vez de cama. La noche estaba bastante fresca y el frío se colaba por la pequeña ventana que había frente a él. La oscuridad lo envolvía, el silencio se hacía presente y junto a él, una enorme sensación de culpa. Había mentido a Ed. Le había dicho que esa noche, Bucky también se encontraría en casa, pero no era verdad. Su amigo estaba en el trabajo, cumpliendo esa semana de turno nocturno que le había tocado.

Steve no era así, no le gustaban las mentiras y mucho menos, decírselas a Ed. Sin embargo, tampoco podía sincerarse con él, contarle de los temores que lo invadían, del miedo que le generaba la consciencia de que la relación que mantenían ambos no era normal y que, probablemente, eso era su culpa. Toda su vida había tenido ese tipo de gustos desviados y se había sentido aterrorizado por arrastrar a alguien con él, con Bucky no lo había logrado... pero con Ed...

Y lo peor de todo, es que no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para renunciar a él.

¿Así se sentía Ed? ¿Así era ser un adicto?

Steve cerró los ojos cuando los sintió arder y unas lágrimas bajaron heladas por sus mejillas. Su corazón dolía y él se sentía tan cansado, como si lo hubiese apaleado un grupo de bravucones. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Era feliz cuando estaba con Ed, cuando le sonreía y cuando le abrazaba, se sentía cálido por dentro, se sentía a salvo... Se sentía tan correcto.

El domingo había ido a misa con intención de confesarse y, sin embargo, había terminado huyendo. Era un cobarde que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar que le dijeran que debía alejarse de Ed. No deseaba entender razones, era mejor así... fingir que todo estaba bien y permitirse disfrutar un poco más de su compañía.

No estaba haciéndole daño a nadie ¿Cierto?

Steve sonrió con amargura. Estaba dañando a Ed, pero deseaba un poco más, solo un poco más... hasta que fuera capaz de juntar las fuerzas para alejarse de él.

No fue consciente en qué momento salió del departamento. La lluvia caía de manera torrencial sobre él, pero no le importaba, sus piernas parecían tener vida propia y lo obligaban a correr.

Llevaba varios minutos corriendo, sin ser capaz de preguntarse de donde sacaba las fuerzas para tal acto. Estaba huyendo, pero a su vez, estaba buscando un refugio.

Reconoció la casa y no quiso detenerse a pensar en ello, golpeó la puerta sintiéndose desesperado y a los pocos segundos, ésta se abrió. Ed estaba allí, parado frente a él, vistiendo una musculosa y un pantalón de algodón. Iba descalzo y estaba despeinado, sin embargo, Steve no podía asegurar que hubiese estado durmiendo.

El hombre frente a él iba a hablar, pero no se lo permitió, se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el mismo extraño tacto de su pecho, que experimentaba cada vez que tenía ese gesto con él. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar qué era lo que tenía allí, justo en el centro de su torso, simplemente, esperaba que Ed un día se lo contara.

Los fuertes brazos lo envolvieron de repente y le hicieron sentir bien, el frío que parecía haberse metido dentro de su cuerpo, comenzó a ceder y el dolor en su corazón a aliviarse. Estaba bien junto a él, estaba a salvo y era correcto.

—Pasa... Estás completamente empapado- dijo Ed y sin desarmar del todo el abrazo, hizo que ingresara al interior de la casa. —Vas a resfriarte... Te traeré una toalla. Espera en la cocina- sin dar tiempo a nada, desapareció escaleras arriba y Steve se dirigió al lugar donde Ed le había indicado.

Descubrió sobre la pequeña mesa tres tazas que contenían restos de café. No quiso preguntarse quién había estado allí. No deseaba saber nada. Tomó asiento y esperó unos segundos hasta que Ed regresó con una muda de ropa y una toalla blanca en sus manos.

—Toma... Ve al baño y date una ducha caliente... No quiero que te enfermes.

Steve tomó las prendas que Ed le tendía y las miró por unos segundos.

—Te quedarán algo grandes, pero servirán por ahora. Voy a prepararte algo caliente para que tomes.

El muchacho asintió y de inmediato obedeció las ordenes que le había dado.

La ropa que Ed le había cedido, constaba de una remera manga corta, color blanco, un pantalón gris de algodón y unos calzoncillos claros, que provocaron un sonrojo en él. Se puso las prendas y pudo distinguir en ellas, más allá del olor a jabón, un pequeño resquicio del aroma de Ed. No pudo evitarlo y aspiró un poco de él.

Escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y se sobresaltó, como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo y hubiese sido descubierto en pleno acto.

—Steve... Ya está listo tu té-

—Enseguida salgo- contestó. Tomó la ropa mojada que había dejado en el suelo y abrió la puerta. Ed, quien estaba a punto de marcharse de allí, lo miró y le sonrió con ternura.

—La pondré a secar- dijo y tomó las prendas que llevaba entre sus manos, para alejarse por el pasillo. Steve se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Era extraño, llevaba un tiempo allí y casi no había emitido palabra alguna. No supo por qué eso le hizo sentir bien... era como si Ed le comprendiera y le estuviese dando un tiempo para que se atreviera a hablar.

Tomó la taza que estaba frente a él y se la llevó a los labios, notando que el té contenía limón y miel. Se sintió nuevamente cálido sin poder evitarlo y observó a Ed ingresar por la puerta. El hombre se sentó frente a él y extendiendo una de sus manos, tomó la suya y la acarició con cariño antes de sonreír tiernamente. Steve tragó en seco.

—Yo... simplemente quería verte- habló, Steve, al fin.

Ed alzó los ojos y le miró unos segundos.

—Está bien- dijo y alzó la mano de Steve para depositar en el dorso un beso.

Steve lo observó por unos segundos. Su semblante mostraba algo de preocupación y tristeza, pero también, lo mostraba muy cansado y eso le hizo sentirse angustiado. Hacía poco menos de un mes que estaban juntos, sin embargo, no le parecía que sería una sorpresa si Ed decidía terminar la relación que mantenían, después de todo, ¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de que hacerlo, sería lo que corresponde?

—¿Has... tenido visitas? – preguntó, tratando de ignorar el repentino dolor que lo había invadido.

—El doctor Erskine y Madame Le Pine estuvieron aquí- contestó Ed y por un momento, su rostro se vio un poco más relajado. —¿Puedes creer que estuvieron coqueteando frente a mis narices toda la noche?

Steve sintió un enorme alivio apoderarse de él al ver la sonrisa de Ed. Si él pensaba en finalizar la relación, por lo menos, sabía que ese no sería el momento.

Soltando una risilla, trató de ignorar la amargura que le causaba la consciencia de una ruptura inminente. Era mejor dejar esos temas para después, por ahora, disfrutaría de la compañía de Ed un poco más.

—¡Qué lindo!... Debió haber sido muy romántico.

—¡Oh, cállate!... Quería que la tierra me tragara.

Steve volvió a reír y se aguantó las ganas de llorar.


	30. Parte 30

Tony acomodó los mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro de Steve y lo observó dormir. La lluvia afuera parecía haber cesado y el viento corría de manera tranquila.

No sabía que había llevado al muchacho a correr hasta allí, en medio de la tormenta, ni que era lo que había provocado que estuviese tan triste. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, simplemente, lo había abrazado y había hablado de temas banales con él hasta que cayó dormido. Podía sentir su dolor como propio, era por eso, que las palabras de Erskine le resultaban desconcertantes a pesar de que comprendía el significado de las mismas.

Ese Steve, el Steve que lo amaba, no era real. Era energía pasada, energía que no estaba en su misma sintonía.

¿Había algo más doloroso que eso?

Y, sin embargo, acariciaba su rostro y sentía la calidez de su piel bajo las yemas.

A decir verdad, él tampoco existía. Solo era un montón de partículas flotantes, pertenecientes a otra época. Entonces, ¿Qué existía realmente?

Tony suspiró sintiéndose muy triste y acercó su rostro un poco más al de él, apreciando así, un poco mejor las facciones que se sumían en la oscuridad. Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo ese reactor, se sentía cálido. Amaba a Steve, ya fuese que Ed o Tony o quien sea que se adueñara de su cuerpo en determinado momento, esa era la única cosa de la cual siempre estaría seguro. Todas sus versiones lo amaban, sin importar el tiempo en el que estuvieran envueltos. Ni las circunstancias ni la falta de recuerdos, hacían que ese sentimiento desapareciera.

Y, en ese momento, en el que justamente era feliz con él, debía dejarlo para regresar a su tiempo.

¿Para qué negar que las dudas carcomían sus entrañas? ¿Qué le esperaba en su época realmente? El Steve de allí ni siquiera parecía recordarle y si lo hacía, aparentemente, lo había superado.

Se aferró al menudo cuerpo sintiendo la tibieza de su aliento y los latidos suaves de su corazón. El Steve que estaba junto a él en esos momentos, lo miraba con amor, le sonreía con cariño ¿Cómo abandonarlo, entonces? ¿Cómo dejar de lado su oportunidad de ser feliz junto a él?

Esa mañana, Steve había despertado con un resfriado, por ese motivo, se había sentido un poco culpable de dejarlo solo. Bueno, lo que se dice "solo" no era exactamente así. Se había visto en la obligación de llamar a Bucky y él había prometido ir a buscarle.

No quería que Steve se fuera de su casa. Quería llegar y que él estuviese allí, para poder cuidarle.

Ed sonrió ante su propio pensamiento. Era tonto sentirse de esa forma.

Atravesando el hall de entrada, se encontró con la señorita Brown. La muchacha le sonrió alegre y se peinó los cabellos con un gesto distraído. Poco quedaba de aquella amargada secretaria que había hecho que los de seguridad lo echaran a la calle la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Correspondiendo el gesto, detuvo su andar, cuando la vio acercarse a él.

—Buenos días, Ed.

—Buenos días, Maggie.

—Yo... Tengo tu identificación para la muestra de mañana.

Ed pensó unos segundos, tratando de recordar a lo que ella se refería.

—La exposición- habló, Margaret, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh, tienes razón! Lo había olvidado por completo. Debe ser la edad- dijo y sonrió coqueto, provocando que ella se sonrojase.

—Vamos, no eres un hombre tan mayor.

—Que jovencita agradable- respondió, luego de soltar una carcajada. La traducción a lo que ella había dicho, era: "Sigues estando bueno" y obvio que él lo sabía.

—Ven conmigo... También tengo tu invitación a la fiesta que dará el señor Stark en su casa. Me han dicho que te dé la de Steve también. El pobre se reportó enfermo otra vez- dijo ella y Ed supo que iba a agregar algo más, un comentario desagradable, pero se contuvo y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de pararse junto a su escritorio para cederle la credencial y las invitaciones.

—Muchas gracias, cariño- respondió forzando una sonrisa y se fue de allí.

No le gustaba cuando atacaban a Steve y no podía evitar que un lado protector se despertara en él, cada vez que algo como eso ocurría. Sabía que debía contenerse, reprimir sus emociones o sería demasiado evidente, sin embargo, había momentos como ese en el que le costaba lograrlo.

—Ed... ¡Edward Starkenson!

Ed se volteó a ver quién lo había estado llamando, descubriendo al doctor Erskine, acercándose a él con paso veloz.

—Estabas distraído, muchacho. Llevo un rato llamándote.

—¡Oh, lo siento!... Estaba pensando en la muestra de mañana.

—¿Expondrán tu tanque?

—Howard me dijo que sí- respondió, sintiéndose por demás contento ante ese hecho.

—¡Felicitaciones! - dijo el doctor y palmeó su hombro en un gesto que le resultó paternal.

—Muchas gracias... ¿Para qué me necesitaba?

—Quería decirte que he avanzado un poco con lo de nuestro proyecto. He empezado a diseñar algunos planos, pero quería pedir tu opinión sobre ellos... ¿Te parece que el viernes vaya a tu casa?

Ed miró al doctor, sintiéndose confundido. ¿De qué proyecto estaba hablando? Quiso preguntarle sobre ello, sin embargo, creyó que quedaría demasiado extraño y una pequeña sensación de miedo lo atacó. Recordaba vagamente que el doctor había estado en su casa e incluso, recordaba a Madame Le Pine haber estado allí también, no obstante, le era imposible acordarse de que demonios habían estado hablando.

Sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de hablar.

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto... Me pasaré por allí a eso de las 20 ¿Te parece?

—Está bien-

El doctor Erskine sonrió y permaneció frente a él en silencio, durante unos segundos que le resultaron incómodos. Parecía que el científico quería preguntarle acerca de algo, pero era evidente que no se atrevía a hacerlo. A punto estuvo por hablar, cuando el hombre le interrumpió.

—¿Tu tía te ha dicho algo sobre mí?

Ed miró al doctor Erskine, notoriamente sorprendido ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué Madame Le Pine, habría de decirle algo sobre él?

—Me dijo que usted le había parecido agradable- mintió, sin estar del todo seguro de que tenía que decir, en realidad.

Observó a Erskine sonreír y sintió que eso no era un buen augurio, pero ¿Quién era él para meterse en esos asuntos?

—¿Crees que el viernes vaya a visitarte? - preguntó, peinándose los cabellos con gesto nervioso.

Muy bien, aquello era más que incómodo.

—Yo... No lo sé. Ella siempre va de improviso.

—¡Oh! - contestó. Parecía repentinamente decepcionado. —Está bien... No te quito más tiempo, muchacho. Nos estaremos viendo- se despidió con una nueva palmada en su hombro y desapareció a toda prisa por el pasillo.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Decidido a no darle demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto, Ed se encaminó hacia el área armamentista, dispuesto a comenzar su día laboral.

-.-

—Aun no puedo creer que Tony esté en 1937, digo... Toda esta situación, es un poco extraña. Los viajes en el tiempo, siempre me habían parecido dignos de ciencia ficción.

El doctor Banner sostenía la fotografía de la exposición de armamento y la miraba con cierto escepticismo, como si el hecho de que los análisis del sistema de reconocimiento facial, no fuesen correctos y esa persona que apenas podía verse en ella, no fuese Tony.

Steve le miró en silencio y no supo que decir. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios pertenecientes a S.H.I.E.L.D. en donde el proyecto de la máquina del tiempo se llevaba a cabo. Allí, rodeado de tanta tecnología impensada en su propia época, le costaba darles sentido a las palabras de Bruce y ni siquiera se esforzó por hacerlo.

Para él, no era increíble que Tony estuviese allí. Aun podía recordar de manera vivida la noche anterior a la exposición, en la cual, recostados en una cama, sumidos en la oscuridad de la habitación que era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, mantuvieron una conversación, en la que Ed le hacía participe de sus preocupaciones.

Ahora, Steve lo comprendía un poco mejor. Ed se olvidaba de las cosas, porque ni siquiera sabía quién era realmente. Y esa consciencia, después de los años que habían pasado, le estrujaba el corazón. ¡Qué perdido y solo, debió sentirse en esos momentos!

—¿Hasta qué punto... es importante saber el año?

—Para la calibración de la máquina- respondió Bruce, volteándose a verle —Sin embargo, todavía debemos calcular exactamente dónde está... Por lo que nos ha comentado, Capitán, usted conoció a Tony en 1936.

—Sí.

—Por suerte, la franja temporal es pequeña.

Steve esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Aun le parecía que el tiempo que había compartido con Ed había sido insuficiente... casi, un suspiro.

—A veces...trato de imaginarme a Tony perdido en esa época- confesó Bruce y mirándole con esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba, se acercó a él para apoyar la mano en su hombro —Me imagino que debe haber sido difícil... pero me siento agradecido de que usted haya estado allí para él.

Steve miró a Bruce, sintiendo un mar de emociones recorrerle por dentro. Quiso responderle, pero las palabras no vinieron a su mente.

-.-

—¿Crees que deba decirle al doctor Erskine, lo de mi problema de memoria?

Ed miró a Steve a los ojos. Ambos se encontraban de lado, recostados sobre la cama de dos plazas perteneciente a la habitación principal de la casa. Aquella, que Ed había tomado como suya.

Uno de los compañeros de Bucky había enfermado, por lo que otra vez le tocaba el turno nocturno y a causa de ello, habían decidido que Steve permaneciera allí en lo que se recuperaba. Aunque, sorprendentemente, ya estaba mucho mejor. Incluso, era probable que pudiese asistir a la exposición al día siguiente e incluso, a la fiesta.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó preocupado.

Ed sonrió y acarició la mejilla ajena, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Hoy... El doctor habló de un proyecto que tenemos en conjunto.

—¿Y? - soltó en un susurró, antes de acomodar unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de Ed.

—Yo... No sabía a qué se refería... No recuerdo ningún proyecto en el que estemos trabajando. Revisé entre mis cosas, pero no hallé nada.

Los ojos azules apartaron la atención que mantenían sobre sus labios, para dirigirse a mirar directamente a los suyos. Eran tan bonitos y expresivos, que Ed no pudo evitar notar el miedo y la preocupación en ellos. No quería ver a Steve así.

—Deberías hablar con él. Quizás... sepa qué hacer con tu problema de memoria.

—No quiero parecer un tonto... Si tenemos un proyecto, no quiero que lo dejemos de lado.

—Pero no sabes de que se trata... ¿Cómo lidiarás con eso?

—Si disimulo y hago que hable... Probablemente, sepa de que va la cosa.

—Pero ¿Qué sucederá si tu problema avanza?... Si poco a poco, dejas de recordarlo todo.

—Pues... cuando eso ocurra, podrás irte. No quiero que cuides a este ancianito senil- dijo tratando de bromear, sin embargo, la expresión seria en el rostro de Steve, le hizo ver que no le hacía un ni un poco de gracia.

—No digas eso... Pediste mi opinión y te la estoy dando. Habla con el doctor Erskine.

—Está bien... prometo que lo haré- respondió tratando de zanjar el tema. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había traído a colación, si no hacía otra cosa más que incomodarle. Tomó la mano de Steve en un gesto cariñoso y besó el dorso, antes de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Ya te dije que voy a contagiarte...

—A mí me parece que te estoy curando- sonrió —¿Vendrás conmigo a la exposición de mañana?... Será interesante.

Steve asintió despacio.

—Supongo, que mañana estaré mejor- se acurrucó un poco más contra Ed y se dispuso a quedarse dormido.

-.-

Tony observó las notas que había escrito para la maquina y las escondió, nuevamente, en la base del cajón inferior del escritorio en donde era sostenida con cinta adhesiva para que no se cayeran.

No estaba del todo seguro de cuáles serían las consecuencias de que Ed se enterase quien era realmente y cuál era su propósito, sin embargo, le parecía evidente que no serían buenas. Quizás, ocurriese un desfasaje con su personalidad o vaya a saberse que otra cosa podía ocurrir.

¿Qué haría cuando el científico hablase sobre lo de la máquina del tiempo con Ed?

Poniéndose de pie, tomó la pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba consigo, aquella, que había utilizado con anterioridad para recordar. Intento que había sido vano al verse sus datos modificados. Abrió el objeto en un par de hojas en blanco y escribió un mensaje para sí mismo, esperando que esta vez, no padeciera ningún tipo de cambios.

"Evita al doctor Erskine. No vayas con él a tratar lo de tu memoria"

Suspiró con pesadumbre y miró lo que había escrito. Solo restaba esperar que Ed obedeciera.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, le hicieron actuar con rapidez, escondiendo la libreta en el bolsillo de la camisa que vestía.

—Me estoy yendo a la exposición- anunció Steve.

Tony se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—Nos vemos allí- contestó, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Steve sonrió y volteándose, se dirigió a la salida. A decir verdad, le hubiese gustado que fuesen juntos, sin embargo, eso solo serviría para levantar sospechas. Más, si es que ya las había.


	31. Parte 31

Tony se paseó por las diferentes muestras de armamento que había en la exposición, tomando notas en su libreta. Había visto motores de aviones, prototipos de tanques acompañados de la carrocería, cañones antiaéreos, morteros, fusiles ametralladores y la lista seguía y seguía.

En ese lugar había más personas de las que había imaginado y costaba pasearse entre ellas. Habían asistido, representantes de las empresas de armamento más importantes y algunos miembros del gobierno. Incluso, había corrido el rumor que el presidente Roosevelt asistiría, pero Tony no lo creía posible.

Llevaba media hora allí y ya quería irse. No había encontrado a Steve por ninguna parte, pero no creía que fuese posible hacerlo.

—¿Estudiando a la competencia?

Tony volteó el rostro, para encontrarse con Howard parado detrás de él. Su padre no le miraba exactamente, sino, que tenía puesta su atención en un subfusil expuesto ante sus ojos.

—¿Ingeniero? - bromeó y Howard rió ante ello. Al parecer, si recordaba la conversación que habían tenido la primera vez que se vieron.

—Los reporteros del New York Times quieren tomar una fotografía de ti y de tu equipo frente al motor del tanque. Nos han ordenado que fabriquemos 100 unidades. Estarás bastante ocupado ¡Felicitaciones! - dijo realmente contento

Tony esbozó una media sonrisa al sentir la mano de Howard sobre su hombro, en un gesto cariñoso.

—Preferiría... No estar en la fotografía- contestó, siendo consciente del peligro que hacerlo, significaba.

Los ojos de Howard, al fin se encontraron con los suyos y le obligaron a tragar en seco. Sabía que estaba analizándole, tratando de descifrar que era lo que se escondía detrás de sus palabras... de su falta de interés por salir en la portada de uno de los diarios más importantes de país.

—Está bien- contestó y dándose la vuelta, se encaminó hacia donde estaban los estands de Industrias Stark. Tony ni siquiera supo si estaba o no disgustado por ese rechazo, pero lo mejor era no darle vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, la decepción de su padre era algo con lo que siempre había tenido que lidiar.

Tomó el mismo camino que él y se paró justo en frente a los sonrientes ingenieros y a los empresarios que posaban para las cámaras, junto al motor que él había diseñado. En otras circunstancias, hubiese estado allí con ellos, después de todo, siempre le había agradado que adularan su inteligencia.

—¡Ed!

La conocida voz, causó que volteara en la dirección de donde provenía, para ver a Steve, quien se acercaba a él. El muchacho le sonreía y él no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto.

—¿Por qué no saldrás en la foto? - preguntó con curiosidad, una vez estuvo junto a él.

—No quería obtener todo el crédito... Los miembros del equipo han trabajado mucho.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan modesto? –

—¡Oye! Intento impresionarte con mi nuevo yo- bromeó —Pensé... "Soy perfecto... podría serlo un poco más"

Steve negó divertido.

—No necesito un nuevo tu... Me gustas así.

—¡Por supuesto que te gusto así!

Steve volvió a reír.

-.-

La fiesta en la mansión de Howard Stark, tenía el sello de su apellido impreso en ella. Orquesta en vivo, miles de periodistas, gente tratando de llegar a él para adularlo, hombres enfundados en costosos trajes de etiqueta, mujeres portando costosas joyas y vistiendo vestidos de gala cuya cantidad de tela, se le hacía innecesaria y, por supuesto, alcohol... mucho alcohol, siendo servido por los mozos que recorrían de punta a punta el salón.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Stark, más que sus fiestas, era el vaso con alguna bebida alcohólica servido en él y pegado a la mano, como si fuese una extensión de ésta.

Volteándose a ver a Steve, descubrió sus ojos azules con un deje de preocupación en ellos, devolviéndole la mirada. El muchacho portaba un traje gris, bastante deslucido, cortesía de Bucky y se había peinado los cabellos hacia atrás. Se veía tan fuera de lugar, como él lo estaba. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos pertenecía a la clase social que predominaba allí. Sin embargo, Steve se veía bonito, como solo él podía estarlo y eso provocó que Tony sonriera.

—Voy a estar bien- le dijo en un susurro —Solo me quedaré un rato, para que algunos vean que he venido y luego me iré. No quiero salir en las fotografías.

—He estado pensando... ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien de tu pasado, te reconozca?

Tony le miró en silencio unos instantes.

—Puede ser-

Steve no respondió.

—Sé que es difícil creerme. Que probablemente, lo de la falta de memoria parezca conveniente, pero debes saber que no es así... Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Steve. Yo, no sé quién era antes, pero estoy seguro de que, si me entero, no va a agradarme y ya tengo problemas conmigo mismo como para tener más.

—Solo espero que no tengas una esposa e hijos por ahí- respondió el muchacho y se mordió los labios mirándole con preocupación.

—Créeme que no- le sonrió.

Steve volteó el rostro, cuando uno de los mozos con una bandeja repleta de copas de champagne pasó frente a él. Cuando volvió a mirar a Tony, lo descubrió observando en su misma dirección.

—Todo estará bien- dijo Tony, muy poco convencido.

—¡Edward Starkenson!

Tony miró en la dirección de la que lo llamaban y descubrió al doctor Erskine caminando hacia él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el científico ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia un grupo de personas.

—Hay gente que quiero que conozcas- dijo y sonrió. Aparentemente, estaba algo tomado.

Tony dirigió una mirada a Steve, quien le devolvió un gesto preocupado, antes de perderlo de vista entre la multitud de personas.

No podía recordar los nombres de todos aquellos que reían junto a él. Ni siquiera, era capaz de saber del todo de que estaban hablando. Su atención estaba completamente centrada en el vaso de whisky que alguien le había dado. De repente, su garganta parecía más seca que otras veces y un ligero malestar se había instaurado en la boca del estómago.

Un trago... solo sería un trago y lo dejaría.

Alzó los ojos y observó a su alrededor. Nadie estaba viéndole, nadie se daría cuenta.

Solo sería un trago.

Lentamente y con muchas dudas aún, levantó su mano y llevó el vaso hasta sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron y todo pareció sumirse en silencio, sus problemas parecían haberse ido e incluso, los temblores ya no estaban allí.

Un trago se repitió, pero no llegó a darlo, una fuerza que no supo explicarse, le obligó a abrir los ojos.

Frente a él, con expresión rota, estaba Steve.


	32. Parte 32

Le costó reaccionar para perseguirle cuando lo vio correr. Había personas que ni siquiera supo quiénes eran, que intentaron detenerlo para hablar con él.

¿Cómo quitárselos de encima, sin ser grosero? No era el hijo de Stark, su posición no era privilegiada. Pero logró hacerlo y corrió, llevándose por delante a algunas personas, pidiendo unas disculpas apresuradas al volcar las bebidas sobre su propio traje y los ajenos.

Llegar al departamento de Steve, le tomó más tiempo de lo que hubiese deseado y rogaba porque el muchacho estuviese allí. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie abrió, por lo cual, decidió quedarse hasta que alguien viniese. Tomando asiento en el suelo, escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca.

La expresión en el rostro de Steve, esa que denotaba lo decepcionado que estaba de él, le calaba hondo y le recordaba a otras que había visto en su propia época. Hubiese preferido no desilusionarle también en ésta, pero al parecer, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca llegaba a convertirse en un hombre mejor, un hombre que estuviese a su altura.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de él y de inmediato se puso de pie. Steve estaba allí, mirándole de manera acusatoria. Se había quitado el saco y su cabello estaba por completo despeinado, se veía bien así. Tony le sonrió, sin saber del todo que debería hacer.

-Pasa- dijo y caminó al interior del departamento dejando la puerta abierta. Tony le siguió en un incómodo silencio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-No he tomado nada, lo juro- se atrevió a hablar al fin.

-No es lo que yo vi- reprochó, Steve, dándose la vuelta para verle.

-Estuve a punto, sí, pero no lo hice.

-Calla, Ed, apestas a alcohol. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo lo hiciste en tan poco tiempo.

-Una mujer lo tiró sobre mi... - se acercó a él - Debiste ver la expresión de enfado en su rostro cuando me la llevé por delante.

Steve suspiró, parecía triste.

-No he tomado, Steve... Tienes que creerme- le dijo suplicante y tomándole del rostro, besó sus labios -¿Lo ves?... No tengo aliento a alcohol- sonrió con timidez.

El muchacho frente a él, le miró a los ojos y sonrió emocionado antes de abrazarle.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti-

-¿En serio?

-Si.

Tony sintió una sensación cálida recorrerle el cuerpo, en el mismo momento en que una inmensa alegría lo embargaba. Sonriendo, se aferró con un poco más de fuerzas a Steve.

-.-

Steve se apretujó un poco más contra Ed, en aquel estrecho sillón que hacía de su cama. La calidez de su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse protegido de una forma que jamás había experimentado. Era como si nada ni nadie en el mundo pudiese hacerle daño.

Sonrió con ternura, cuando sintió los dedos ajenos acariciar nuevamente sus cabellos. Le gustaba ese gesto de Ed y la manera en que le miraba cuando lo hacía, como si fuese alguien precioso.

Devolviéndole la mirada, alzó una mano y acarició con los dedos el rostro ajeno. Se centró especialmente, en el contorno de sus ojos, en las cejas y las arruguitas a los lados e incluso, acarició las largas y tupidas pestañas. Miró la profundidad de los irises, perdiéndose en ellos, le llamaba la atención su color casi dorado, como la miel espesa.

A veces, le costaba creer que un hombre tan guapo se hubiese fijado en él.

Le gustaba todo de Ed. Su forma de hablar y el movimiento de sus manos al hacerlo, el olor a jabón de su ropa y la manera en que coqueteaba con él todo el tiempo. Cada una de las cosas que tenía para decir, era importante para Steve y cada uno de sus silencios. Le gustaba la media sonrisa seductora que siempre dibujaban sus labios y la forma en que sus ojos, brillaban con picardía.

-No soy bueno manejando los silencios- dijo, Ed y Steve sonrió. -¿En qué piensas? - se removió incomodo y Steve pensó que aún quedaban resquicios de duda en él, después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Se había enojado, sí, pero cuando supo que no había bebido, se sintió feliz, sin embargo, quedaba un ligero resquemor de miedo ante la posibilidad de que Ed sucumbiera en algún momento.

-Pensaba... en que eres muy guapo.

Miró la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Ed y supo que lo había tomado desprevenido. A decir verdad, él mismo no se había esperado el ser tan franco.

-Tú también me gustas- Ed sonrió y se mordió los labios. -Pero ya te lo había dicho antes

Steve rió.

-Yo también te dije que me gustabas.

Ed se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que la distancia entre sus rostros era ínfima.

-Quiero ser un hombre mejor para ti... Quiero que estés orgulloso de mi, realmente orgulloso.

-Yo... hoy, realmente estuve orgulloso de ti, Ed.

-Pero quiero que sea así siempre... Quiero merecerte.

-No seas exagerado- rió

-Pero... es verdad. Eres un buen muchacho- dijo y le besó en los labios.

Steve sonrió, tratando de ignorar el deje de culpa que sintió.

-Y eres muy guapo- continuó, Ed, haciéndole reír y besándole nuevamente.

Steve correspondió al beso tratando de aferrarse a esas palabras y olvidar de una vez por todas, el curso de sus pensamientos. Sintió las manos de Ed aferrándose a su cintura en un gesto suave, como si tratase de eliminar toda distancia entre ellos. Correspondió de la misma manera, enredando sus brazos en el cuello y dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran entre el cabello corto de la nuca.

El beso se profundizó y Steve se escuchó a sí mismo gemir, pero no le importó. El calor y el ligero cosquilleo que le estaba recorriendo se sentía demasiado bien como para pensar en otra cosa. Sus manos habían comenzado a picarle y descubrió que aferrarse a Ed no era suficiente, quería tocarlo y que él lo tocara. Aventurándose un poco más, permitió que sus manos bajaran por la ancha espalda, hasta las caderas, que fue donde las detuvo.

Las manos de Ed acariciaron su vientre por encima de su camisa y trazaron un camino sinuoso hasta su pecho. Su piel parecía arder, allí donde él tocaba y su corazón latió desbocado. Se sentía como si pudiese derretirse ante el contacto y pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mover las caderas, frotando su endurecida entrepierna, contra el muslo de Ed.

Tomar conciencia de su propio estado, le hizo apartarse avergonzado y huir de allí sin dar explicaciones, para encerrarse en el baño, sintiéndose por demás culpable ante la reacción de su propio cuerpo. Apoyando su espalda en la puerta, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Era un ser horrible ¿Cómo pudo reaccionar de esa forma? ¡Qué vergüenza!... Qué enfermizo.

Poco tiempo pasó, hasta que Ed llamó a la puerta.

-Steve... ¿Estás bien?

-Yo... Por favor, vete- suplicó, tratando de no pensar en lo que podía significar su pedido.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Por favor...

-¿Ha sido... por tu reacción?

Terriblemente avergonzado, se llevó las manos a los oídos, para no escuchar más.

-Es completamente normal, Steve... No sucede nada.

-Por favor, Ed... Vete.

-Steve... las parejas como tú y yo... Eventualmente, se tocan de esa manera- soltó, como si tratase de buscar palabras que no hirieran su sensibilidad, sin embargo, no funcionó.

-Ed...

-No quiero dejarte solo.

-Yo... lo necesito, por favor.

-Steve... No me alejes.

-¡Vete, Ed!... Por favor... Por favor- suplicó, desesperado.

-Yo... Llámame, si me necesitas.

Steve escuchó los pasos de Ed alejándose y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. No quería sentirse de esa manera... tan asustado.


	33. Parte 33

Ed miró la nota en su libreta y no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. A decir verdad, sabía que había algo extraño sucediendo con él, sin embargo, lo que figuraba en esas hojas producto de su puño y letra, no servía para hacerle sentir tranquilo. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y un parte suya sentía cierto recelo por resolverlas, como si pudiese sentir el peligro implícito que el intentarlo acarreaba.

Guardando la libreta en su bolsillo, se decidió por obedecer. Ni siquiera era capaz de explicarse a sí mismo el porqué de ello, pero no se encontraba capaz de contradecir a esa parte de él que se había visto tan desesperada como para dejar ese mensaje.

Alzando los ojos y tratando de disimular su estado de turbación, observó a sus subordinados. Howard lo había ascendido luego de que el tanque hubiese tenido éxito, cosa que, a decir verdad, lo sorprendió un poco. Ahora le habían dado un nuevo proyecto, la creación de nuevos modelos de bombas adhesivas, que sean más practicas a la hora de ocultarlas y algunas minas.

—Probaremos con un sistema magnético que haga que la mina se sujete a los cascos de los barcos ¿Ideas?

—Diseñar un plato de sujeción, que se adapte al cuerpo del buzo que la lleve- dijo uno de los jóvenes que trabajaba para él

—Muy bien, Richard- Le sonrió —¿Alguien más?

Otro muchacho, Steward, si no se equivocaba, estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando fue interrumpido.

—Starkenson...

Volteándose, Ed miró al doctor Erskine parado en el marco de la puerta del taller sonriéndole.

—Mantenlo en mente- le dijo a Steward, antes de voltearse e ir hacia donde estaba el científico.

—Estuve pensando, mientras miraba las notas que me pasaste... – dijo Erskine, sin siquiera saludarle, notoriamente emocionado. —Necesita una fuente de energía precisa, que no se pase ni que sea de menor cantidad de la requerida.

"¿De qué carajos está hablando?" pensó Ed, sintiéndose nervioso.

—Doctor- le llamó, pero el aludido continuó.

—Debemos calcular muy bien, porque si no, es peligrosa, se puede morir el viaje.

—Doctor-

— Quedando atrapado entre las dimensiones, sin que tu cuerpo sea capaz de reorganizar sus moléculas.

—Doctor Erskine...

—De igual forma, yo digo que avancemos con la creación de las partes principales... He traído aquí unos bocetos...- dijo y alzó las manos, cayendo en la cuenta de que no llevaba nada— ¡Oh, al parecer me los olvidé en...!

—Abraham-

—Dime, muchacho- dijo alzando la mirada, para encontrarse con la de él.

—No creo que sea el momento oportuno...

—¿Por qué? - dijo con clara curiosidad.

—Bueno... porque...

—¡Oh, si!... Tienes razón- soltó cayendo en la cuenta, de repente —Esta noche, en tu casa.

—Sobre eso... Esta noche... olvidé que tenía un asunto pendiente.

—¿Una linda dama llamando tu atención?

Ed soltó una risilla, sin poder creer el cambio de tema abrupto.

—Está bien... Lo siento- dijo el científico. —No te interrumpo más... Luego, acordamos cuando nos reuniremos-

—Está bien-

-.-

Tony observó su propio reflejo en el enorme espejo que había en el baño. El tamaño del reactor se había reducido considerablemente y faltaban solo un par de centímetros para que la mitad hubiese desaparecido. Preocupado, se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer.

Hacía un buen tiempo que recuperaba sus recuerdos al ver a la fuente de energía, sin embargo, pocos eran los minutos en los que podía mantenerlos, antes de convertirse nuevamente en Ed. Estaba desapareciendo, lo sabía, y era incapaz de acelerar el proceso de creación de la máquina.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal y se abotonó la camisa, observando el parche de tela que había cosido -en la musculosa que utilizaba bajo ella-para impedir que la azulina luz del reactor se filtrara. Estaba deshilachándose y probablemente, con un par de movimientos bruscos se caería. Debía recordar arreglar ese detalle.

Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta principal de su casa, mirando a Steve a los ojos, antes de que él bajara la vista.

—Hola... Pasa- le invitó y lo observó ingresar con gesto tímido. Le había costado convencerlo de que se reunieran a hablar. —¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Agua... estaría bien- contestó Steve y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Tony fue a la cocina y se paró frente a la nevera hermética, distrayéndose con ella. Hacía relativamente poco, en 1929 para ser exacto, se había conseguido la condensación por aire. Madame Le Pine, no escatimaba en gastos.

Quizás... si le hiciera unos cambios... ¡No, no debía sucumbir a la tentación!

Sonriendo, aun pensativo, sacó el agua de dentro de ella y la sirvió en un vaso. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo encarar la conversación.

Suspirando para darse valor, regresó a la sala y observó en silencio unos instantes a Steve. El muchacho, tenía la cabeza gacha y se frotaba las manos entre ellas, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Pronto, alzó la cabeza y Tony reaccionó avanzando para dejar el agua, sobre la mesa ratona y luego sentarse en uno de los sillones quedando frente a frente.

—Gracias- dijo, Steve y tomó el vaso para sorber un trago.

Ambos se miraron en un silencio incomodo por varios segundos.

—Bueno...-

—Sobre lo de la otra noche...- dijo, Tony, interrumpiéndolo sin intención. —Habla, por favor- hizo un gesto para acompañar sus palabras.

—¡Oh, no!... Hazlo tú, por favor.

—Yo...tengo una ligera idea del hecho por el cual... te asustaste la otra noche- soltó y al ver a Steve removerse inquieto en su asiento, supo que iba por el camino correcto. —Solo quiero que sepas, que yo no haría nada para dañarte.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron enormemente, denotando sorpresa.

—Nunca he pensado que quieras hacerme daño, Ed.

—A lo que me refiero... es que, si necesitas tiempo, yo te lo daré... Puedo esperar todo lo que quieras.

Observó a Steve enrojecer y no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro. A decir verdad, una parte de él sabía que no podían verse desnudos y la situación era favorable. El reactor era demasiado evidente todavía y ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en una mentira convincente. Sin embargo, también estaba esa otra parte de él, aquella que disfrutaba el sexo hasta el punto de la promiscuidad, y sería un mentiroso si dijera que no le gustaría poder tener relaciones con él -había pasado poco más de la mitad de su vida imaginándolo- No obstante, no podía ser el Tony Stark de siempre, no con él siendo tan dulce... era tan diferente al Capitán que conocía. Lo veía tan frágil e indefenso, que sentía todo el instinto protector que tenía dentro, despertarse con fuerza ante su presencia. Era por eso, que podía esperar.

—Yo... Estaba asustado por ello, pero también por... haber reaccionado de esa forma, digo... - miró hacia abajo —Tú me entiendes.

—¿Te refieres a la erección?

Las mejillas de Steve se encendieron y el muchacho alzó los ojos, mostrando una expresión avergonzada, antes de volver a agachar la cabeza y asentir.

Tony se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Steve, para sentarse a su lado. Despacio, tomó una de sus manos y acarició el dorso con el pulgar.

—No tienes porqué disculparte por algo así...Es normal, ya te lo he dicho- habló en tono bajo, como si de otra forma, pudiese asustarlo o herirlo.

—Yo... Tu no entiendes. No está bien que no pueda controlarme... ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Solo estábamos besándonos- dijo aterrorizado.

—Y los besos se sintieron muy bien- sonrió de lado.

Steve no le miró, pero asintió nuevamente y sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer.

—Es una respuesta natural ante los estímulos, Steve. Mira... Yo sé que estos temas son un poco... tabúes y que hablar de sexo no está bien visto... que la gente se horroriza y que a ti te gusta seguir las normas y ese tipo de cosas... pero, la verdad, es que está bien. El sexo es algo natural. Prácticamente, está inscrito en nuestro ADN.

—¿ADN?

"Es un descubrimiento de los 50, Tony" se reprendió mentalmente.

—Es... no importa. A lo que me refiero, es que está bien que tengas ese tipo de reacciones. Eres joven, apenas estás saliendo de la adolescencia... el proceso hormonal por el que atraviesa tu cuerpo, produce cantidades importantes de testosterona que favorecen a las erecciones... y bueno, eso demuestra que eres un muchacho sano y que todo está bien contigo.

—Gracias, doctor. Me siento un poco mejor- sonrió tímidamente y lo miró a los ojos.

Tony rio ante la broma.

—Si quieres, puedo explicarte como se producen las erecciones de principio a fin... o mejor...- se acercó a su oído —Puedo provocarte una.

Steve se apartó sonrojado nuevamente.

—¡Oh, Por favor! Deja de bromear con ello- dijo tratando de ocultar su rostro con su propio pecho- como si eso fuera posible-

Tony volvió a reír, divertido con la situación.


	34. Parte 34

Ed abrió los ojos lentamente y observó la tenue luz del amanecer ingresar por la ventana. Frotándose los ojos. Desperezándose, giró en la cama y observó la pequeña espalda de Steve, quien dormía junto a él. Despacio se incorporó un poco y lo observó dormir por unos minutos, sintiéndose cálido por dentro, depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Se levantó rápidamente, decidido a bajar a la cocina. Necesitaba una buena taza de café para comenzar el día.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse uno, cuando el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta principal, le hicieron abandonar su cometido.

Asomándose por el pasillo, se encontró con Madame Le Pine, quien ingresaba a la casa.

—Gladys... No te esperaba hoy.

La mujer lo miró reprobadoramente y él esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Bonitos calzoncillos- dijo ella y observó con gesto aburrido la ropa interior con estampado de corazones. —No recuerdo haber visto alguna vez, algo tan llamativo... y eso que tengo experiencia con ese tipo de cosas.

—Prefiero evitar pensar en su experiencia y lo que ello conlleva.

La mujer esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

—Vengo a buscar algunas cosas... Hasta donde sé, ésta sigue siendo mi casa.

—No he dicho lo contrario.

—¿Ed... no has visto mí cami...sa?

Madame Le Pine y el aludido alzaron los ojos, para mirar a Steve. El muchacho, bajaba las escaleras con expresión adormilada en el rostro. Vestía una sencilla remera de tirantes y se prendía la hebilla del cinturón en clara alusión al hecho de acabar de ponerse los pantalones.

—Buenos días, chiquillo- saludó ella con un tono que no auguraba nada bueno.

Steve se quedó prácticamente paralizado en su lugar y dirigió una mirada cargada de dudas hacía Ed, antes de devolverle el saludo.

—Buenos días, madame- dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Anoche la dejaste dentro del placard... ¿Has revisado allí?

—Tienes razón. No, no lo he hecho. - dijo, pero a pesar de sus palabras, se quedó en el mismo lugar, como dudando de lo que debería hacer.

—Ve... calentaré café para ti.

Steve volvió a mirarle y él asintió con la cabeza. El muchacho no era tonto, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que ella había descubierto la relación que ambos mantenían. Por más que le dijeran lo contrario, que habían dormido en habitaciones separadas o cualquier otra excusa Madame Le Pine, tenía un olfato especial para ese tipo de cosas... Ella lo sabía.

Observó a Steve subir las escaleras y solo cuando él desapareció de su campo de visión, se volteó a ver a la mujer, quién ya estaba devolviéndole la mirada.

—Así que te corresponde... Felicitaciones- dijo con evidente sarcasmo empañándole la voz.

Ed la miró, con una expresión bastante amenazadora en el rostro, a lo que ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Te imaginas lo aterrado que estará, cuando la gente se ponga en su contra? ¿La expresión de horror que se dibujara, en esas facciones que amas tanto?

—¿Cómo puede hablar así? Su propio hijo...- soltó sintiéndose indignado.

—No metas a mi hijo en esto...- masculló entre dientes, con la ira enrojeciendo su rostro — Él está muerto, murió hace años.

—¡Por personas como usted!

—¡Oh, no! No te confundas. Mi hijo no murió por personas como yo. No tengo nada en contra del amor entre varones... pero este es un mundo cruel, para una mujer que no tiene el apoyo masculino de su parte. Debemos sobrevivir a cualquier costo. - suavizó su semblante — No seré una gran piedra en tu zapato, no te preocupes... Tómalo como una retribución a mi caridad.

—¿Qué quiere?

—¿Querer?

—Para guardar el secreto.

—Ah... eso...- soltó con fingido desinterés — Solo aumentaré la cuota. Nada de otro mundo, no te preocupes. ¿Ves que no soy tan cruel como quieres hacerme ver?

Ed se mordió los labios con fuerza.

—Está bien... Pero váyase ahora. Pone nervioso a Steve.

—Por supuesto... Solo me llevaré lo que he venido a buscar- se encaminó hacia la sala y a los pocos minutos, salió de allí con unos papeles. —Déjale mis saludos al muchacho. – dijo y salió de la casa.

De inmediato, Ed subió las escaleras y se adentró a la habitación principal, en donde se encontró con Steve, sentado en el borde de la cama. Tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía más pensativo que angustiado. Acercándose lentamente, puso una mano en su hombro y se colocó de cuclillas, para mirarle a los ojos, sin embargo, Steve no le devolvió el gesto.

—Ella... ¿Va a denunciarnos? – preguntó, Steve, en un hilo de voz.

Ed le sonrió con ternura, tratando de darle valor, a pesar del nudo que se había formado en su estómago.

—No... Yo he hablado con ella. Dijo que nos apoya y que guardará nuestro secreto.

Los ojos azules se alzaron para verle al fin, mostrando la angustia que se escondía en ellos.

—Esto... Es mi culpa, Ed.

—No... ¿Qué dices?... Por supuesto que no es tu culpa, no es la culpa de nadie.

—Pero...

——Estaremos bien, no preocupes. ¿Confías en mí?

Steve volteó el rostro hacia la derecha, en un gesto dudoso.

—¿Lo haces? - preguntó, Ed.

—Si- suspiró y volvió a mirarle.

—Estaremos bien- aseguró y le besó en los labios, antes de abrazarle. Steve correspondió el gesto aferrándose a él con fuerza.

La verdad era, que Ed estaba aterrado.


	35. Parte 35

Steve sintió que el mundo daba vueltas hasta el punto en que creyó que no resistiría y terminaría por vomitar en ese lugar. Una fría sensación le recorrió la columna vertebral, haciéndole temblar. Sabía que, si se ponía de pie en ese momento, sus propias piernas cederían y se caería al suelo, como si un abismo oscuro se hubiese abierto a sus pies.

Esta sensación... era la misma de aquella vez.

Hubiese gritado, si no le costase tanto respirar.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad. Alzó sus ojos y miró a sus compañeros, igual o más consternados que él. El silencio que se había instaurado en la sala de juntas, se hizo demasiado pesado, como si se hubiese extendido sobre todos, una cortina de plomo.

—Si no tienen más preguntas...- habló, nuevamente, Fury, el único que permanecía en una pieza y Steve cerró los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Deseaba tanto golpearle, pero sabía que no arreglaría nada el hacerlo. —En unas semanas, daremos el comunicado a los medios.

—Solo han pasado tres meses... - dijo, negándose a creer lo que estaba sucediendo

—Tres meses es tiempo suficiente, Capitán.

—Tony no renunciaría a una búsqueda tan rápido- habló Bruce, quien parecía aún más abrumado que él.

—Pues, le informo doctor, que es a Anthony Stark a quien estamos buscando.

—Considero injusto que las Naciones Unidas hayan decidido retirar la subvención, sin embargo- soltó Natasha — ¿Qué sucede con la financiación por parte de Industrias Stark... Pepper...?

—Preferiría que esos asuntos, los traten directamente con la señorita Potts. En lo que a S.H.I.E.L.D. respecta, la búsqueda de Tony Stark, se ha dado por finalizada.

—Wakanda, no renunciará a...-habló Shuri.

—Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer en Wakanda, es concerniente de los asuntos de ese país. Sin embargo, y en vista de los pocos resultados que se han obtenido, es inevitable que Tony Stark sea declarado desaparecido...

—Desaparecido... Vaya eufemismo- se quejó, Natasha.

—Agradezcan que he logrado que no se utilice un término menos feliz que ese.

Clint soltó una risilla irónica.

—No encuentro lo feliz a la desaparición de Tony.

—Si hay desaparición, no hay cuerpo y si no hay cuerpo, aun puede haber vida.

-.-

A ojos de Steve, todo aquello era una terrible excusa. La gente había perdido la esperanza o quizás, habían estado esperando el momento perfecto para repartirse como aves de carroña, lo que quedara de Tony o, mejor dicho, lo único que les importaba de él... su dinero.

Por lo que Pepper les había explicado, los accionistas de Industrias Stark habían pedido un recurso de amparo ante la ausencia de Tony. Hasta que esa situación se resolviera, sus cuentas, aquellas que la señorita Potts manejaba, estaban congeladas.

La solución: declarar a Anthony Stark muerto y proceder con la lectura del testamento.

El solo pensar en ello, hacía que su estómago se revolviera a causa de la impotencia.

Era por eso que había decidido salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco, a pesar de que sus pulmones parecieran arder en cada bocanada.

Bruce no había perdido el tiempo y se había ido, junto a Shuri, a África y pronto, más temprano que tarde, él los seguiría. La situación le había abierto los ojos al punto de saber que había intereses ocultos detrás de todo. La muerte de Tony, beneficiaba a personas por demás poderosas, que harían todo lo posible por evitar su regreso. Era por eso, que el proyecto de la máquina del tiempo había sido desmantelado tan rápido y por ese mismo motivo, se le hacía más que evidente, que iban a necesitarle en Wakanda.

Alzando los ojos, se encontró con la Torre Stark, imponiéndose con magnificencia entre los otros edificios.

Un suspiró se escapó entre sus labios.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver" pensó y su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho.

-.-

Sus manos temblaron haciéndole contener el aliento. Su corazón latía con fuerza y aún se debatía si parte de ello era producto de la emoción de encontrarse, al fin, en ese laboratorio. O si, por el contrario, se debía a que estaba manipulando materiales altamente inflamables. La soldadora que sostenía, volvió a liberar chispas y él sonrió por los nervios. Un movimiento en falso y volaría por los aires.

Alzó los ojos, en un acto casi inconsciente y observó al doctor Erskine, quien, concentrado, se dedicaba a mirarle, sin nada mejor que hacer.

"Lo mío es la biotecnología, muchacho... Ya sabes, las pócimas y esas cosas" le había dicho.

A decir verdad, no comprendía la reticencia del doctor por participar en la construcción de la máquina, sin embargo, estaba tan emocionado por estar trabajando en ella al fin, que ni siquiera hizo preguntas.

Año y medio había pasado desde que se encontraba varado en los '30. Era demasiado tiempo, no obstante, lo dejaba tranquilo el saber que, en su época, era bastante menos.

Pocas semanas habían pasado, desde que Erskine, lo invitase a su bunker- como lo llamaba- y la emoción que Tony sentía, había hecho que, por unos días, los pensamientos negativos lo abandonasen.

Hacía calor en el laboratorio secreto del científico, la humedad del ambiente estaba pensada más para las plantas que allí había, que por el bienestar de los ocupantes del lugar. Llevándose la mano al pecho, se rascó dónde estaba el reactor. A pesar de que se encontraba sudando, algo le decía que no se debía a la temperatura. Otra vez, estaba reduciéndose. La mano que sostenía la soldadora tembló a causa de los nervios que la conciencia de ello le generó. Lo último que supo, fue que la onda expansiva lo empujó contra una de las paredes más cercanas, haciendo que varias macetas con plantas y otro tipo de cosas, cayeran sobre él.

Ed abrió los ojos y observó el blanco techo. Volteando el rostro con esfuerzo hacia la izquierda, observó el armario blanco con puertas de vidrio que había pegado a una pared y dentro de él, los que parecían, ser medicamentos. Luego, su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de metal, que se encontraba justo a su lado, en ella, un par de vendas blancas algunas limpias y otras con restos de sangre, descansaban junto a una bandeja de metal, que contenía un bisturí, unas tijeras y una aguja.

Su brazo punzó dolorosamente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, descubrió que estaba vendado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho?

Girando el rostro hacia la derecha, se encontró con el doctor Erskine devolviéndole una mirada preocupada. El científico llevaba una pequeña gasa sobre la frente, que denotaba que también se había herido.

—Bien...- respondió y se sentó sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba. El doctor levantó su mano y colocando su dedo cerca de sus ojos, lo movió para que lo siguiera con ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que no tienes daños neurológicos- dijo y colocó sus dedos sobre las mejillas de Ed, para ejercer presión hacia abajo. —¿Crees que puedas seguir trabajando?

Si le dijera al doctor Erskine, que se sentía lo suficientemente bien para trabajar, pero que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que carajos estaban haciendo ¿Qué le respondería el pobre doctor? Sin embargo, si le decía que se sentía mal, conseguiría preocuparlo y eso era injusto.

—Yo... creo que estoy un poco confundido.

—Está bien, muchacho... Será mejor que descanses.

Ed le sonrió al doctor y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, era exigirle a su propio yo, las respuestas que no le estaba dando.


	36. Parte 36

Steve trató de ajustar su visión a la oscuridad. Aquel descampado era el sitio perfecto para no llamar la atención. Lo mejor era que la gente de Wakanda no corriera peligros innecesarios.

Moviéndose un poco entre las ramas del árbol al que se había subido, se preparó para saltar pronto. Esa noche, le había tocado la guardia y dejaría en claro, que aquellos que aun intentaban boicotear la máquina, habían elegido el momento menos oportuno para ello.

Hacía semana y media que estaban allí y el proyecto había recibido tres atentados. Entre ellos, intentos de asesinatos hacia los científicos que estaban a cargo, es decir Shuri y el doctor Banner. Como si ellos fuesen seres humanos indefensos.

Los enemigos de Tony, no comprendían que no podrían impedir que lo trajeran de vuelta.

Se suponía que el viaje en el tiempo era algo ultra secreto. Siempre había sabido que había espías en S.H.I.E.L.D. Había advertido a Fury de esa situación y él prometió encargarse del asunto, pero al parecer, ellos eran insistentes y por cada uno del que lograbas deshacerte, aparecían diez más. La peor parte era que habían descubierto la ubicación de Wakanda e incluso, como atravesar el domo, al cual, algunos de los científicos se encargaban de fortalecer.

Las alarmas sonaron a lo lejos y él se preparó para atacar. En pocos segundos, sabía, el intruso pasaría por allí. El sonido de los pasos acercándose causó que su corazón repiqueteara expectante, al parecer, esta vez habían enviado a un solo agente.

¿Confiaban demasiado en sus habilidades o estaban rindiéndose?

Respiró profundamente y saltó de la rama en la que estaba cayendo sobre la persona que estaba tratando de huir. Lo había atrapado.

-.-

La sala de interrogaciones, era igual a muchas otras en las que había estado. Paredes grises, vidrio espejado, mesa de metal. Steve ingresó por la puerta principal y observó a la mujer de cabellos oscuros, que le devolvía una cínica sonrisa.

No estaba sorprendido. Por la complexión pequeña, las mujeres, últimamente, parecían ser las elegidas favoritas a la hora de infiltrarse a lugares sin ser vistas.

—El famoso Capitán América- dijo ella de manera despectiva —¿Debo suponer que la idea del laboratorio falso ha sido suya?

Steve no contestó la pregunta, al parecer, la mujer estaba deseosa por hablar.

—Mis colegas me dijeron la ubicación de uno de ellos... no pensé que habría más. Muy ingenioso.

—¿Para quién trabajas, Catherine?

La mujer rio.

—Wow... Ya sabe mi nombre.

—Responde a la pregunta y será más fácil.

—¡Oh!... Vamos Capitán. Puedo ser muy habladora, pero no soy estúpida.

—Se pondrá difícil para ti si no cooperas.

—¿Van a torturarme?... Al final, el correcto Capitán América, no era tan correcto como creíamos. ¿Ese cambio se debe a la desaparición de Stark?... ¿Tan desesperado está?

Steve avanzó rápidamente hacia la mesa sobre la cual ella tenía puestos sus brazos y dando un fuerte golpe, observó como el metal se arrugaba, casi como un papel.

Ella no pareció amedrentarse en lo absoluto, cosa que exasperó a Steve.

—Impresionante- dijo la mujer —No pierda el tiempo conmigo, Capitán. Seré buena y le diré que ni siquiera yo sé con quién trabajo... Personas poderosas. Usted sabe cómo son en cuanto a su privacidad. Pero no se preocupe, si el proyecto de la maquina funciona y logran traer a Stark de vuelta, los atentados cesaran. Al parecer, nuestro amigo Iron man, es mucho más intimidante de lo que aparenta... Es por eso que las ratas salen de su escondite, cuando él no puede defenderse.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? - preguntó, desconfiado.

—Sé que lo único que me espera a partir de ahora, es ir a prisión. Si no me matan, nadie querrá liberarme... así que ¿Por qué habría de importarme una mierda, esta situación?

Steve le miró con gesto serio por unos instantes, tratando de analizar sus palabras. Luego de ello, asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual abrió antes de voltearse a ver a la mujer.

—Por favor... Cuide su lenguaje- soltó, antes de retirarse.

\--

"Una máquina del tiempo" escribió Tony, en respuesta al mensaje que Ed le había dejado en la libreta y dudó de que hacerlo, lo librase del peligro que significaba desafiar al pasado. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no comentarle a Ed lo que sucedía, haría a la situación imposible de sostener. Además, si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, era probable que decir de que se trataba el proyecto, sin dar más información que esa, no equivaldría consecuencias temporales. Ed todavía ignoraría que debe regresar al futuro, porque es allí donde Tony pertenece.

Guardó la libreta en el bolsillo de su camisa y de repente, una sensación extraña comenzó a darle en el pecho. Un ligero ardor, acompañado de comezón.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al baño, siendo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se quitó la camisa y la musculosa bajo ella, para observar horrorizado, como el reactor estaba desapareciendo a una velocidad atroz. En los últimos días había pasado más tiempo siendo Ed que Tony y por ese mismo motivo, había perdido la noción de ese hecho.

Asustado, se impulsó hacia atrás empujando el lavabo en un gesto inconsciente y tropezó cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Tony iba a morir, ese era su final... Estaba muerto, jodidamente muerto.

Tenía que haber algo para hacer, no podía terminar así. La desesperación, le hizo ponerse de pie nuevamente. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y las sensaciones de necesidad que le habían abandonado, regresaron con mayor fuerza.

No era buen momento para drogarse ¿Por qué estaba pasándole eso?

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, deseoso por salir de allí, pero un mareo le obligó a permanecer en el mismo sitio. Sentía que iba a vomitar. Volviéndose, nuevamente hacia el espejo, observó el reactor desaparecer por completo.

Miró el propio reflejo de su rostro desfigurado por el espanto. ¿Quién era ahora? ¿Era Tony? ¿Era Ed? ¿Qué sería de él, de todas sus cosas, de la vida que tenía en su propia época?

No volvería a ver a Pepper, ni a Bruce, no volvería a hablar con J.A.R.V.I.S. ni a reñir con Clint o a fingir que entrenaba con Natasha, no volverían a parecerle graciosas las extrañezas de Thor, ni se pelearía con el Capitán América... No volvería a ponerse el traje de Iron man.

—¡No! - gritó y rompió el espejo con sus propias manos, lastimándose los nudillos con el filo de los vidrios rotos.

Su mente era un caos. Las imágenes le inundaban y no podía distinguir los recuerdos de la realidad.

—Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark... Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark... Mi nombre...

Las palabras parecieron quedar atrapadas en su garganta y dejó de tener consciencia de su accionar.

En un lapso de lucidez, se encontró a si mismo cortándose los brazos con uno de los vidrios del espejo. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, que situación lo había llevado a flagelarse de esa manera. Miró su propia sangre manando de sus heridas y no supo que hacer. Un dolor agudo comenzó a darle en el pecho, dejándole sin aliento. Sus piernas temblaron en ese momento y terminó por caer al suelo.

El dolor en su pecho se incrementó, a tal punto que deseó poder arrancarse lo que sea que estuviese provocándolo. El aire comenzaba a faltarle demasiado y sudor frio caía por su espalda.

Trató de calmarse, pero no pudo. Su visión había comenzado a nublarse y todo parecía dar vueltas. No supo en qué momento cayó inconsciente.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa  
Antes que nada, quería decir que este es el primer fanfic Stony que escribo, por lo que puede haber ciertas inconsistencias en cuanto a las características de los personajes.  
También, quería aclarar que la historia tiene muy poco que ver con las películas y los comics, por lo que si no los han leído (o visto las películas o lo que sea) todavía pueden leer el fic ♥  
Los personajes no me pertenecen (exceptuando algunos secundarios), pero eso ustedes ya lo saben XD
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico algo en esta página.   
No estoy entendiendo muy bien como es la cosa con las etiquetas y eso...   
Espero que les guste la historia ♥  
Muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
